Entre mes mains
by Siria
Summary: Il y a trois ans, huit amis sont sortis de Poudlard. Maintenant qu'ils sont confronté à une réalité, leurs avenirs se trouvent entre leur mains. L'amitié, l'amour et la confiance sont tout ce qu'ils leurs restes...
1. Chez les colocataires

Hola !

Me voila à entamer ma troisième fic complète ! Hourra ! Ceci est une suite de la fic «Inoxydable», vous pouvez tout de même comprendre sans l'avoir lue mais quelques détails peuvent vous échapper… c'est tout ! hihi ! :)

Bonne lecture dans ma nouvelle aventure !

Siria

**Chez les colocataires **

**-**Sirius ! Non d'un chien dépêche toi !

De sa chambre, Selene criait cette phrase à son colocataire depuis bientôt vingt minutes, mais il s'entêtait à garder la porte fermer et à ne pas produire le moindre son, signe qu'il dormait probablement. Soupirant, la jeune fille déposa son mascara sur son bureau et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

- Ça va ! Ça va ! Fit une voix derrière la porte. Je me lève.

Après quelque seconde, Sirius apparu dans le cadre de porte, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que James.

- Oula Selene ! Dit-il en regardant de haut en bas la jeune fille.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Selene soupira et regarda son ami avec un air découragée. Bien qu'elle portait une robe noir au décolté plongeant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius la voyait ainsi, et pourtant, il disait ce commentaire à chaque fois.

- On nous attend dans quinze minutes. Dit-elle

- Plus de temps qu'il en faut pour se préparer ! Dit promptement Sirius. Je te parie que je vais être prêt avant que tu aies fini de te maquiller !

Levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel, Selene lâcha prise et retourna dans sa chambre ou son mascara l'attendait patiemment. Tout en le prenant, elle entendit le son de la douche et souffla une autre fois. Jamais ils ne seraient à temps.

Bouchant sa trousse de phare à paupière, l'ancienne serdaigle se retourna pour aller dans le salon. Elle sursauta violement en voyant Sirius qui l'attendait dans le cadre de porte, vêtu d'une chemise noir propre et un jean, l'air béta.

- Gagné ! Dit-il

Affichant un air découragé, Selene s'approcha de Sirius et lui donna une légère tape à l'épaule en riant.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle. Il ne faut pas faire attendre les autres.

Sirius approuva et se retourna pour voir Selene s'emmitouflée de sa cape d'hiver. Souriant, il regarda la jeune fille qui embellissait de jour en jour. Son cœur manqua lorsqu'elle le regarda en souriant. Un jour, il allait avoir cette fille pour lui… il se le jura.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? C'est le début des reviews pour la fic ! J'espère en avoir ! ahah ! :) C'est toujours encourageant pour poursuivre ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Ou sont les autres ? **

**Bonne journée**

**Siria qui vous souhaite bonne nuit ! **


	2. Chez les Weasley

Salut !

Une grosse semaine s'annonce pour moi ! Et vous ? Bref, pour vous consoler, voila la suite :)

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Chez les Weasley **

- Joyeux Noël !

À peine avait-elle dit cette phrase à la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte qu'elle sentit les odeurs de pains d'épices, tourtes à la viande, dinde aux canneberges et autres délices que seul le temps des fêtes nous permet de manger.

Debout, sur le porche d'une maison peu décoré de l'extérieur, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention de gens indésirable, la jeune fille sourit à Molly qui resplendissait de joie, un de ses petits derniers dans les bras et un autre de ses enfants à ses talons.

- Nat'a'y'e ! Claironna le bambin en tendant les bras vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- Bonjour mon petit Fred. Dit Nathalie en prenant le concerné dans ses bras, à son plus grand bonheur.

- Papa Noël n'est pas encore passé ! Dit Percy qui était aux cotés de Molly. Tu viens l'attendre avec nous ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ! Hein ?

D'un petit rire, Nathalie sourit à Molly qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Devine pourquoi je suis ici ! S'exclama Nathalie avec une trop grande joie pour qu'elle soit totalement réelle. Attendre Papa Noël sans toi et tes frères ce n'est pas amusant.

Éclatant de bonheur, Percy pris son petit frère dans et se rua pour aller rejoindre ses frères qui regardaient la cheminé avec une impatience non dissimulé. On entendit des éclats de rire des autres enfants Weasley qui firent chaud aux cœurs des deux femmes.

Entrant dans la maison, Nathalie senti la chaleur de la maison combattre le froid extérieur qui s'était immiscé sur ses joues. Déposant son manteau sur la patère déjà surpeuplée, Nathalie constata avec étonnement le décor de la maison Weasley. Si à l'extérieur, tout était dénué de vie, l'intérieur était comme un coffre au trésor. Un arbre surdimensionné occupait un large espace dans le salon, des guirlandes pendaient du plafond et des feuilles des guis étaient dispersées un peu partout. Pas un espace n'était vide. Si l'on venait d'arriver à Londres, on aurait pu facilement croire que la vie était normale et qu'aucun danger à l'extérieur ne menaçait personne. Molly avait probablement mit tout ces efforts dans le simple but de ne pas faire ressentir aux enfants le climat de menace. Et c'était habilement réussi.

- Remus n'est pas là ? Demanda Molly en regardant par la fenêtre ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Nathalie de sa rêverie.

- Oh il arrive ! Répondit la jeune fille. Il finissait d'envelopper les cadeaux. Il devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes.

Molly semblait grandement inquiète et c'était compréhensible. Mais Nathalie et Remus avaient décidé que la jeune fille devait se présenter à l'heure convenue. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas inquiéter les autres avec leur retard. Décidément, ils avaient bien pensés.

- Nathalie !

Le nombre de voix disant son propre nom déstabilisa légèrement la jeune fille. Le nombre de gens dans la cuisine aussi. En plus des Weasley, l'Ordre au grand complet était présent. En tout, plus d'une vingtaine de personne se tenait debout ou étaient assis à la table, sirotant café et boisson alcoolisé. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Nathalie s'installa près de la fenêtre, guettant Remus. Histoire de se calmer, balaya la pièce de son regard.

Adossée à un mur, Selene riait d'une blague que Peter avait lancée. Sirius faisait rire Charlie Weasley avec de drôle de visage tandis qu'Amanda, à ses côté, levait les yeux en l'air en prenant une gorgée de wisky-pur-feu. James et Lily était assis à la table, discutant avec Fol'Oeil et Arthur.

Depuis leur mariage, Lily n'avait jamais semblé aussi belle et aussi rayonnante. Depuis que le couple avait décidé qu'ils voulaient avoir une autre bouche à nourrir, et ils semblaient y travailler très activement selon les dires, leur bonheur semblait s'être décuplé. Divers membre de l'Ordre semblait être dans une grande discutions suite à une mission qui avait eu lieu il n'y avait pas grand temps. Mais c'était noël et Nathalie ne voulait pas entendre de sujet triste à une pareille date. Molly qui avait contourné Nathalie, était partit s'affairer dans la cuisine histoire de mijoter de bons petit plats.

Tranquillement, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, histoire d'aider Molly qui accepta avec joie l'aide qui lui était proposé. Sans perdre de temps, elle se mit à la confection de tarte à la myrtille. Quelques temps plus tard Lily, Selene et Amanda accoururent à la rescousse : ensemble, le diner allait être moins long à préparer et les estomacs allaient être calmés plus rapidement.

- James à trouver ça difficile ce matin. Dit Lily supervisant divers couteau qui coupaient carotte et aubergine pour une soupe à venir.

- C'est normal, dit doucement Selene. C'est son premier noël sans ses parents.

Six mois plus tôt, les parents de James et ceux de Remus avaient périt dans une attaque de Mangemort survenu au ministère. Cela avait bouleversé les deux hommes qui avait plus que supporté par leurs amies et compagne de vie. Malheureusement, la mort était devenue quelque chose de courant dans la vie des gens. Toujours aussi difficile à accepté, mais plus courante. Ce qui était totalement triste à songer…

- C'est gentil de nous avoir invité Molly. Continua Lily. Passer Noël seul aurait été plus difficile pour lui que de le passer ainsi.

- C'est tout naturel Lily. Dit-elle en souriant. Et puis, plus on est de fou, plus on rie.

Le sourire bienveillant de Molly fit sourire Lily. Les cinq jeunes femmes continuèrent à supervisé le repas en silence, écoutant les conversations cacophonique de l'autre pièce. À en entendre les éclats de voix, James et Sirius faisaient les pitres pour faire rires les enfants et Frank Londubats et Peter étaient lancer dans une grande partie d'Échec version sorcier.

- Et comment Remus prend ça ? S'informa Lily après un temps de silence.

Nathalie crue voir que c'était là une question qu'aucune autre fille n'osait réellement poser. Se mordant un peu la lèvre, Nathalie releva les yeux de la pate qui se pétrissait toute seule et regarda ses amies avec un petit sourire.

- Vous connaissez Remus. Répondit Nathalie., Il pense beaucoup plus à moi qu'à lui. Je sais qu'il est triste, mais il ne veut pas qu'on en parle. Pour ne pas m'attrister je suppose.

Nathalie regarda de nouveau la pate en tombant songeuse. Depuis se retour, Remus ne pensait qu'a elle et jamais à lui. Au début, Nathalie avait apprécié cette attention car elle ne pouvait faire un mouvement ou simplement manger sans avoir un problème ou une douleur. Mais avec ses médicaments, les maux commençaient à disparaître et elle avait commencé à reprendre une vie normale. Il était donc logique que Remus recommence à penser à lui. Mais il avait continué à la couvrir d'attention et il resterait vingt-quatre heures avec elle si Nathalie ne l'obligeait pas à aller voir les maraudeurs de temps à autres. Même les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient remarqué….

Mettant la tarte dans le fou, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discutions avec l'amour de sa vie…

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Nath ? Dit la voix d'Amanda qui fit sortir la jeune femme de sa rêverie.

- Hum ? Dit la concernée.

- Après le souper, on développe les cadeaux et on envoie les petits se coucher. Dit Molly. On pourra discuter en paix !

- Vous tenez réellement à parler de _lui _et de ses méfaits le jour de noël ? Soupira Nathalie. C'est une fête qui inspire la joie et le bonheur et je crois qu'_il _ne devrait pas le gâcher !

- Nathalie à raison. Fit Lily. On en parle souvent. Faisons une pause.

Attablée autours de la table magiquement allongée pour l'occasion, les convives regardèrent les nombreuses victuailles devant eux et firent de nombreuses éloges à Molly. On aurait pu se croire à Poudlard lors d'un festin. Même Dumbledore, qui était arrivé entre temps, avoua qu'il avait rarement vu autant de variété sur la table. Pourtant, malgré les nombreux plats, cela prit moins d'une heure pour totalement vider les plats. Ayant trop mangé, Nathalie refusa un part de la tarte à la myrtille qu'elle avait précédemment confectionnée. Remus lui jeta un regard mi inquiet mi réprobateur qu'elle tenta d'oublier en se lançant dans une discutions avec Frank sur la grossesse d'Alice.

- Oh ! Dit Frank le regard remplis d'étoiles. Elle n'en est qu'a ses premier mois. Mais pour l'instant tout beigne.

- Va-t-elle arrêter son boulot à Poudlard ?

- Lorsque les cours vont stopper, elle n'en sera même pas à la moitié de sa grossesse. Elle va finir cette année et prendre un répit.

- Eh bien, rigola Peter, un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui n'aurait tenue qu'une année.

Nathalie et Frank rigolèrent alors qu'Alice, plus loin, leva les yeux au ciel.

- De toute façon, c'est surtout à Dumbledore que sa pose problème. Dit Frank en regardant le directeur qui parlait avec James et Shakelbot.

- Oh, depuis le temps, il doit commencer à être habituer. Dit Selene qui avait suivit la conversation.

- Ça ne sera jamais aussi pénible que Monsieur X ! Clama Amanda ce qui fit éclater de rire les ancien étudiant.

Voyant le regard intrigué de Frank et l'air interrogateur d'Alice, Amanda se lança dans la longue explication du phénomène qu'était Monsieur X. Ce professeur, qu'ils avaient eu en dernière année, était tellement apeuré par le seigneur des ténèbres qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire son nom à ses élèves. Bien qu'ils aient quittés Poudlard depuis maintenant trois ans, ils se souvenaient encore très précisément de type.

Rigolant des propos que l'ancienne Gryffondor disait sous le regard éberlué d'Alice et Frank, qui étaient plus vieux qu'eux et donc qui n'avaient pas connu ce professeur, Nathalie ressentie une petite douleur au ventre. Continuant d'écouter les frasques de Monsieur X, la jeune fille mis doucement une main sur son ventre pour calmer la brève souffrance. Remus, à ses cotés, remarqua ce geste.

- Ça va Na' ? Murmura-t-il si bas que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu.

- Mais oui. S'exaspéra doucement Nathalie.

Elle vit que son amoureux qui la regarda avec un regard inquiet et, alors qu'elle voulu lui lancer un regard remplis de colère et de mécontentement, elle ne fit que fermer les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas résister aux yeux clairs de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se contenta alors de soupirer assez bruyamment pour qu'il comprenne son agacement.

Ne voulant pas que cette parenthèse soit remarquer des autres, elle retourna son attention sur Frank qui en était à parler d'un professeur qu'il avait eu avant leur entrer à Poudlard et qui semblait aussi parano que Monsieur X.

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux !

Cette clameur retentissait dans la maison surpeuplée des Weasley dès la fin du repas. Les enfants couraient partout en trépignant d'impatience face à la lenteur des grandes personnes qui débarrassait la table. James, Sirius et Selene se lancèrent donc dans une partie de cache cache alors qu'Arthur lisait une histoire de noël à Fred et Geroge qui s'endormirent rapidement.

Une fois la table rangée, Lily et Nathalie s'occupèrent de laver la vaisselle et insistèrent pour que Molly se repose. La femme leur fit un sourire bienveillant et alla jouer l'hôtesse auprès des membres de l'ordre.

- C'est toujours parfait pour la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Lily qui frottait les assiettes que Nathalie lavait.

- Pour sur ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Mais…Tu es sure que c'est ça ?

- Absolument pas ! Je sais que quand on désire ce genre de chose, la moindre attente nous fait faire de faux espoirs. Mais j'aimerais mieux le savoir au plutôt.

- M'ouais…

- Fait pas cette tête Nath ! Ria Lily. Si ce n'est pas ce que je crois, je n'en ferais pas un plat. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que mes idées soient confirmées… James n'en sait rien ! Je voudrais tant lui faire une surprise !

Nathalie sourie a son amie et s'essuya les mains sur le linge à ses cotée en regardant l'eau de l'évier absorbé l'eau qui avait fini d'accomplir sa tâche.

- Plus tôt tu le sais, plus tôt tu pourras te préparer ! Déclara Nathalie. Mais pourquoi moi ? J'aurais cru que tu aurais emmené Selene.

- Selene ? Pourquoi tu croyais que j'aurais demandé à Selene en premier lieu ?

- Je sais pas. Je croyais que tu…

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Selene, coupa Lily qui devina les idées de son amie. Mais elle à assez de problème avec son boulot, l'ordre et son colocataire, je crois que mes petits problèmes seront moins pris au sérieux.

- Oh ! Tu exagère ! Selene décrocherait la lune si tu en aurais besoin.

- Je sais… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… mais… euh… c'est que… m'enfin Nath c'est évident !

Nathalie la regarda avec un air perplexe ce qui sembla faire rire la rouquine qui déposa l'assiette qu'elle était en train de sécher.

- Des quatre amies féminines que j'ai, dit Lily, tu es la seule qui peut vraiment comprendre…

Nathalie eu un petit sourire et rigola doucement. Touchant son ventre qui avait arrondit depuis les neufs derniers mois, elle se dit que Lily touchait un point….

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Une reviewwwwwwwwww s'il vous plait ! Sa fait tellement de bien :D **

**Prochain chapitre : Remus se prépare à partir en mission… **

**Siria qui plonge dans un devoir d'analyse critique...la joie  
**


	3. Chez les Lupins

Salut !

J'étais censé poster ce chapitre dimanche mais je viens de réussir à me connecté sur ...! :O

Dimache fut une petite journée très molo avant une semaine d'enfer ! La joie de la fin de DEC ! ahahaaha ! Alors, profitant du petit répit, je me suis fait une séance d'écriture !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Chez les Lupins**

Couché sur le dos, la tête de Nathalie se déposant sur sa poitrine, Remus reprit son souffle. Sa bien aimée avait fermé les yeux, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et du fait même le corps. Lui qui aurait cru que l'enfant que portait Nathalie allait les stopper, ce fut totalement le contraire. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi productif l'un envers l'autre.

- Je t'aime. Murmura Nathalie qui, elle aussi, reprenait son souffle.

Remus sourit et continua de lui caresser le bras et les épaules. Il évita soigneusement de lui toucher le dos qui, malgré les années qui passaient, demeuraient sensible. Les cicatrices étaient peut-être refermées, mais elles étaient toujours présentes et douloureuses.

- Moi aussi. Souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Nathalie lui sourit et son cœur gonfla. Alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, il se contenta de la regarder dormir. Lors de l'hospitalisation de sa douce, il avait appris à la contempler durant son sommeil. La douceur de ses trait, ses lèvres légèrement décollées l'une de l'autre, le souffle régulier, ses doigts détendue, son visage serin. Encore aujourd'hui, il la regardait dormir ou simplement être contre lui et il la trouvait tout aussi magnifique, sinon plus. Il se souvint du moment où il avait cru la perdre pour toujours, il bénissait alors chaque moments qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Profitant du silence entre eux, Remus en profita pour continuer à la caresser. Rares étaient les jours où ils pouvaient se retrouver seul et prendre le temps d'en profiter. Mais aujourd'hui, ils prenaient ce temps ; Remus partait en mission en soirée, en compagnie de James et Shakelbot. Il savait Nathalie inquiète car en plus de la mission, la pleine lune approchait à grand pas. La rassurer ne servirait à rien, il mentirait s'il disait que ce n'était pas dangereux. Mais en étant dans l'Ordre du Phénix, ils étaient en constant danger.

- Tu vas faire attention hein ? Demanda Nathalie comme si elle avait lu dans ses penser tout ce temps.

- Promis. Murmura-t-il en lui embrassa doucement les cheveux.

Nathalie se colla un peu plus sur le torse nu de Remus, il la sentie légèrement frémir. Nathalie avait toujours froid. Délicatement, il remonta la couverture sur eux et serra ses bras autour de la fille qu'il aimait. Elle sourit. Au début, il croyait que cela était dû à cette petite attention, mais lorsqu'elle prit sa main et qu'elle la mit sur son ventre il comprit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il touchait le ventre de Nathalie, son cœur semblait oublier de battre pendant une seconde. Il sentait un enfant bouger. Son enfant. Leur enfant. Tout ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battu lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard résidait dans ce petit être qui donnait des coups de pieds à Nathalie.

- D'après moi il ne veut pas que papa et maman se cajole. Dit Remus en regardant Nathalie.

Cette dernière éclata de rire en ouvrant les yeux et alla chercher ses lèvres. Bien qu'ils disaient «il» Nathalie et Remus n'avaient aucune idée du sexe de l'enfant et ne désiraient que le savoir une fois arrivée dans ce bas monde. Ils s'étaient dit que comme l'enfant fut une surprise pour eux, il le serait jusqu'à la fin.

- Eh bien, il n'a qu'a apprendre que maman aime beaucoup trop papa pour céder à ses caprices. Dit Nathalie en détachant doucement ses lèvres de Remus.

Riant doucement, Remus alla les retrouver et approfondit son baiser. Nathalie ne se fit pas prier et attira son amoureux contre elle, cédant à toutes ses caresses.

- Tien, prend un café, ça va te faire du bien. Dit Remus en tendant une tasse à Nathalie.

Dans la cuisine, le couple préparait les derniers préparatifs au départ de Remus. Comme tout était presque fini, la jeune fille ne savait plus trop quoi faire ni où donner de la tête. Remarquant qu'elle se frictionnait doucement les bras, Remus avait cessé de stoker des provisions de nourriture dans sa valise, pour tendre une tasse de café à son amoureuse.

- Ça va aller mon loup. Dit doucement Nathalie en repoussant la tasse de café.

- Nath…

- Trop prendre du café ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Se défendit-elle. Je vais aller me mettre une veste.

Laissant la tasse sur le comptoir, elle se dirigea dans leur chambre. Remus était exaspéré. Nathalie voulait montrer qu'elle se remettait de son retour parmi eux, mais elle avait constamment froid, attrapait souvent des maladies, ne mangeait que trop et pouvait dormir des journées entière si Remus ne la réveillait pas.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas si bien qu'elle le croyait ? La mission qu'il avait l'envoyait loin d'elle et jamais Lily n'acceptera de veiller sur les faits et geste de sa douce. Cette dernière ne l'accepterait pas non plus. Déjà qu'elle avait prit assez froidement le cadran qu'il lui avait donné, histoire qu'elle se lève durant la journée.

- Tadaaaa ! Fit Nathalie en revenant dans la cuisine.

Elle portait son ancien gilet d'hiver, qu'elle portait lors des entrainements de quiddich, qui lui allait au haut des genoux. Remus ne savait pas si c'était les couleurs rouge et or, la queue de cheval qu'elle s'était fait ou l'air satisfait de Nathalie, mais il lui sourit.

- Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu avec ça ! Dit-il en la regardant.

- Oh, il a toujours été beaucoup trop grand pour que je le porte sans équipement de protection ! Dit Nathalie. Mais disons que j'ai de quoi le remplir maintenant.

Disant cela elle se frotta le ventre et, soudainement, Remus en oublia toute sa rage d'inquiétude face à Nathalie. De la voir ainsi resplendir et être souriante était le plus important pour le moment. Il réglera le reste du cas à son retour de mission.

Il alla déposer sa mallette dans le hall d'entrer se disant que son employeur avait été vraiment sympa de le laisser partir pour deux semaines entières. Travaillant à la libraire du chemin de traverse, Remus réussissait à joindre les deux bouts plus facilement. Surtout depuis que Nathalie ne soit plus en état de travailler à la gazette du sorcier. Bien que ses parents lui ai laissé la maison et une coquette somme d'argent en héritage, il devait penser aux jours plus pire où son employeur allait découvrir qui il était et allait le renvoyer…

Le lycanthrope regarda sa montre. Plus que deux heures avant le départ. Tout était prêt, ne manquait plus qu'a attendre.

- Tu feras attention à toi hein ? Dit-il en se retournant vers Nathalie.

- Oui oui ! Dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est quoi cet air ?

- Quel air ?

- Cet air !

Nathalie le regarda avec un air suspicieux et croisa les bras. Remus replaça la mallette qui avait tombé sur le sol et regarda de nouveau la future maman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Na' ?

- Rien.

- C'est ça ! Et moi je suis marié à Peter…

Remus n'avait pas envie de se prendre le bec avec Nathalie, mais chaque fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle montait sur ses grands chevaux et devenait désagréable. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Na'…

- Remus… Soupira Nathalie. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de t'inquiété pour moi. Non je ne suis pas en pleine forme, mais c'est normal ! Il faut laisser le temps à mon corps de s'habituer à ma nouvelle vie.

- Ça fait trois ans Nath…

- C'est long, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que je vais mieux aller. Vois le côté positif ! Ça fait bientôt trois mois que je n'ai rien attrapé ! Même pas la grippe ! Et on est en janvier !

- Mouais…

Nathalie s'approcha piteusement de Remus qui, il le savait, devait rester concentrer sur sa colère car sinon il flancherait. La jeune fille lui prit les mains et les plaça autour d'elle. Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, Remus serra son étreinte et regarda sa belle dans les yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à l'avoir ainsi. Trois ans plus tôt, il l'avait cru morte et en faisait le deuil. Maintenant, ensemble, ils attendaient la vie.

- Écoute mon loup, dit Nathalie en jouant après le veston de Remus, je sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de certaines choses ensemble. On se cache une frustration qui n'est pas saine pour notre couple. Mais n'en discutons pas ce soir. Je ne veux pas te voir partir alors que je te sais inquiet pour moi, car je vais te savoir ailleurs d'esprit ce qui peut te blesser. Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pendant deux semaines et encore moins avoir ton départ sur ma conscience.

- Na' ne dit pas ça…

- Mais c'est risquer comme mission Remus. Je meurs de trouille de te voir franchir la porte ce soir. Et je ne veux pas que notre dernier échange soit musclé. J'ai déjà hâte que tu reviennes simplement pour savoir ce danger loin de James et toi.

À chaque mot prononcer, le cœur de Remus se serrait de plus en plus. Il détestait quand elle parlait, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il souleva donc le menton de Nathalie qui refoulait ses larmes et tenta de lui faire un sourire réconfortant.

- Ma Nathalie, murmura-t-il, mon ange… Dans deux semaines, je vais revenir et on va attendre ensemble l'arriver de notre enfant. Ensemble, nous allons traverser milles épreuves et nous serons ensemble pour toujours. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars, et à chaque fois tu me dis ça. Mais je vais revenir, et en un morceau.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Nathalie qu'il essuya avec son pouce. De son autre main, il serra un peu plus Nathalie contre lui alors qu'il s'adossait au mur.

- Mon ange. Continua-t-il. Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas si dangereux, Shakelbot et James seront la.

Il fit un silence, sentant le besoin de Nathalie à digéré le fait qu'il partirait réellement en mission avec l'inquiétude qui le rongerait. Elle allait devoir s'y faire, elle le savait.

- Je t'aime Remus Lupin.

- Je t'aime Nathalie Brindamour.

La future maman se blottit dans ses bras et lentement les lèvres de Remus allèrent chercher ces lèvres. Puis, il descendit vers sa mâchoire et son cou. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et manqua de souffle.

- Je t'aime tellement. Dit-il entre deux baisers.

Tout en la parsemant de baiser, il calcula qu'il lui restait encore près d'une heure trente avant le départ et qu'il avait largement le temps de rassurer Nathalie une dernière fois…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Une reviewwwwwwwwww s'il vous plait ! Sa fait tellement de bien :D **

**Prochain chapitre : Lily attend dans les toilettes ! **

**Bonne journée**

**Siria qui doit se clanché les 300 dernière pages du Seigneur des Anneaux 1...pour demain XD  
**


	4. Chez les Potters

Salut !

Enfin une semaine de congée pour moi ! Hourra ! Bah.. congé c'est vite dit ! Des tonnes de devoirs, deux capsules a tourner et a monter et une bonne séance de film avec mes amies… Ouf ! XD Sa sonne chargée ! ahahah ! Mais ce soir : procrastination ! J'écris ! ahah :)

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Chez les Potter **

Cinq minutes. Elle devait attendre cinq minutes.

Assise sur le couvercle de la toilette, Lily soupira en regardant sa montre. Cinq minutes, c'était bien court lorsqu'on à un examen à terminer, mais c'est si long lorsqu'on attend la réponse d'un test de grossesse moldu. Regardant l'indicateur qui analysait, la rouquine se trouva bête et rie pour elle-même. Après le départ de James, Nathalie venait ici et ensembles elles allaient à Ste-mangouste pour voir si elle l'était réellement. Mais attendre encore une heure, c'était bien trop long. Elle voulait le savoir tout de suite. Et elle devait encore attendre cinq minutes.

On cogna à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Lily ? Fit la voix de James. Est-ce que ça va.

- Oui oui ! Dit la rouquine en cachant le test dans son tiroir de maquillage. Entre, je me recoiffe.

James entra au moment où Lily s'était lever pour aller se regarder dans le miroir et feindre de se replacer les cheveux. Le jeune homme sourit et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant doucement.

- Je vais m'ennuyer. Dit-il en la regardant.

- Et moi donc !

- Vas-tu aller chez Molly finalement cette semaine ?

Lily sourit en voyant la peur dans les yeux de James. Il détestait la savoir seul quand il partait en mission et qu'elle restait à la maison. Comme elle n'avait pas de boulot, il avait peur qu'elle s'ennuie. En effet, comme tout le monde magique le sait, les Potter avaient en réserve une très coquettes somme d'argent. James et Lily avait donc prit l'engagement, suite à la mort des parents de James, de ne pas travailler et de travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix uniquement. Décision que tous approuvait au sein des membres. La rouquine n'avait donc pas vraiment le temps de penser s'ennuyer, le nombre de rencontres et d'enquêtes ne cessait d'augmenter. S'en était presque apeurant.

- En fin de semaine, oui. Répondit Lily. J'ai de la paperasse à faire ici avant.

Elle rit doucement en voyant James se calmer.

- Elle va m'adorer d'ailleurs. Quand je suis chez eux, je ne lâche jamais les jumeaux. Elle peut donc s'occuper des autres.

James rit et l'embrassa doucement. À chaque fois, Lily était surpris par les baiser de son nouveau mari. Il s'emblait l'embrasser comme si c'était leur dernier baiser. C'était à la fois romantique et à la fois inquiétant.

- Bientôt on en aura un à nous. Promis James en approfondissant son baiser.

Lily passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de l'homme qu'elle aimait et le rapprocha d'elle. Il resserra son étreinte autours de sa douce et approfondit le baiser. La rouquine sentait que James n'avait aucune envie de partir et que s'ils continuaient ainsi, son amoureux ne quitterait pas. Elle le repoussa donc doucement, non s'en l'avoir embrassé une autre fois.

- J'adorais réessayer présentement, dit Lily en reprenant doucement son souffle. Mais Nath et Remus vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

James sourit en prit Lily par la taille. Après un léger et vif baiser sur les lèvres il se dirigea vers sa valise qui n'attendait qu'à être fermée. Lily l'accompagna dans le salon, non sans être légèrement déçu du manque de protestation de James.

- Au fait, dit James, tu vas être capable de tenir la maison durant la réunion ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'ordre se réunit ici James. Soupira Lily.

Comme ils étaient dans un ordre secret, ils n'avaient aucun choix de se déplacer d'endroit à endroit. Ainsi, ils brouillaient leurs pistes et il était plus difficile aux mangemorts de les retracer. Dumbledore avait donc instauré la méthode de faire les réunions chez un des membres de l'ordre ; différents à chaque fois.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que rien de grave arrive ! Se défendit James.

- Peter, Sirius, Amanda et Nath vont être là pour m'aider en cas de besoin ! Sourit Lily.

- C'est bien de Queudeverre et de Patmol que je craint la pagaille… !

- Et après tu te dis leur ami !

- Lily… tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas reconnus pour être les plus prudents sur le terrain.

- Voilà pourquoi c'est toi et Lunard qui partez et non eux ! Dans un cas extrême, Fol Œil et Arthur les remettront à leurs places.

- Mouais…

La rouquine sourit doucement et alla s'asseoir sur le divan alors que James envoyait balader sa valise dans le hall d'entré. Il la regarda en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, manie qu'elle détestait pour mourir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le réprimander, elle ravala donc un commentaire douteux et soupira.

- Fait donc confiance à tes amis James ! Tu n'étais pas aussi septique à Poudlard !

- Mais à Poudlard il y avait milles fois moins de risque ! Craqua James. À Poudlard, s'il se passait quelque chose de mal, on se faisait réprimander par un professeur qui arrangeait tout. Mais ici, c'est Tu-sais-qui que l'on combat et il ne nous donne pas de seconde chance ! Pense à ce qu'ils ont fait à mes parents !

La gorge de Lily se serra en voyant les larmes monter dans les yeux de son mari. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'intension de le faire sentir aussi mal.

- Ici c'est la vraie vie. Continua James. Et ici, je risque de te perdre.

Alors que James semblait refouler ses larmes, Lily laissa libre court au sien en lui sautant à cou. Elle serra son époux le plus solidement qu'elle pouvait et tenta de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

- James. Pleura doucement Lily. Jamais je ne vais partir ! Ensemble nous sommes forts et avec nos amis, nous le sommes encore plus !

Elle prit le visage de James dans ses mains. Ce dernier semblait déconcerté.

- Je t'aime James Potter. Dit-elle Et si je fais attention, promet moi de faire la même chose là bas….

James ne semblait pas s'être attendu à un tel revirement de situation. Il prit donc quelques instants avant que les mots de son amoureuse ne soient cohérant dans son esprit. Finalement, il lui fit un sourire et, immédiatement, Lily sembla rassurée et son cœur sembla moins lourd. Décidément, ils faisant un drôle de couple… Mais c'est ce que Lily aimait.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement quand, soudain, on entendit un cognement à la porte. À contre cœur, les deux amoureux se décolèrent et allèrent ouvrir à Remus et Nathalie qui se tenaient dans le cadre de porte, l'air solennel mais serein. Après les inévitables salutations et les milles conseils de prudence provenant des filles, les deux amis partirent rejoindre Shakelbot pour ne pas revenir avant deux semaines.

Le cœur lourd et remplis d'inquiétude, Lily ferma la porte une fois les deux garçons disparut dans un _pop _sonore que seul le transplanage pouvait produire. La rouquine se retourna vers son amie qui avait les yeux brillants d'inquiétudes. L'air était accablant et un malaise inhabituel se produisit entre les deux amies.

Lily était persuadée que Nathalie avait eu le même genre de discutions qu'elle venait d'avoir avec James et que, présentement, les paroles résonnaient dans son esprit. Lily avait cette désagréable sensation qui l'empêchait de penser à quoi que se soit d'autre.

- Alors ? Dit Nathalie pour casser l'ambiance d'enterrement.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda la rouquine.

- On va à Ste-Mangouste ? C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour des tests !

- oh oui oui ! Dit Lily qui, soudainement, devint plus joyeuse. J'avais tellement hâte que ce matin j'ai…

Soudain, elle se souvint de son attente à la toilette… Les cinq minutes étaient écoulées depuis longtemps !

- Ohhhh !

Et laissant Nathalie dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, la rouquine se rua vers le tiroir de la salle de bain,

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ? AHahhahahha ! Merci a ceux qui m'envoie des review, c'est vraiment vous qui me motivez a écrire rapidement mes chapitres et pas trop vous faire patienté ! Pas trop j'ai bien dis ! ahah ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Amanda boit un café… **

**Bonne soirée **

**Siria qui à la toune du seigneur des anneaux de collée dans la tête.. ! **


	5. Chez les Pettigrew

Salut !

Relâche relâche relâche ! Enfin ! Ouf ! Un peu de temps pour moi ! On s'entend sur le UN PEU car j'ai huit tonnes de devoirs à faire ! Mais je profite quand même des inspirations noctures pour écrire ! ahah !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Chez les Pettigrew**

L'odeur amère du café chatouillait les narines d'Amanda lorsqu'elle regarda le serveur qui, avec un large sourire, lui emmena son café. Après avoir finalement commandé un énorme part de gâteau au chocolat avec de la glace, elle le congédia d'une pale merci. La gorge serrée, elle empoigna solidement la tasse qui lui réchauffait le bout des doigts.

Janvier s'annonçait très froid. Elle regarda les gens marché dans la rue, la tête cachée par leurs foulards et leurs tuques. La tempête de neige qui l'avait poussée à entrer dans ce café moldu ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Elle allait donc avoir largement le temps de réfléchir. Chose qu'elle n'était pas sure de désirer. À chaque fois qu'un silence s'installait dans sa tête, elle repensait à la lettre qu'elle avait déposer sur la table de la cuisine de Peter.

_Mon cher Peter, _

_Si quelque chose semble avoir changé dans l'appartement, ce n'est pas tes yeux qui te jouent un tour, c'est moi. Moi qui suis partie. Peter, mon cher Peter… Je te quitte._

_J'aurais tant voulu écrire que ce n'est pas toi et que s'est moi, mais ça aurait été te mentir. Et déjà devant ma réelle lâcheté de ne pas te dire tout cela en face, te mentir serait l'insulte suprême. Je me sens idiote. Moi qui ai toujours été dégouté par ce type de rupture, me voilà à le faire. Mais je sais que si je t'en aurais aurait parlé, tu n'aurais pas prit le temps de considéré tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. _

Amanda but une gorgée de sa boisson et se brula légèrement la langue. Cela ne sembla pas la distraire pour autant de ses pensées. Regardant encore la neige tomber sur les trottoirs enneigée, le monde autours d'elle semblait si loin de tout.

De tout son cœur, elle espérait que celui qu'elle avait aimé pendant près de trois ans comprennent les réels motifs de son départ. Elle se sentait mal et affreusement honteuse de sa lâcheté, mais Peter ne l'écoutait plus lorsqu'elle parlait. Il ne la considérait plus. S'il le faisait, il ne semblait pas le dire à son visage. Et pour Amanda, un couple s'établie sur la confiance et l'écoute, deux choses que Peter semblait avoir délaissé depuis peu….

_Tu as tant changé mon Peter. Avant, tu me faisais chavirer au moindre sourire, au moindre baiser. Avant, tu me faisais rire à tout moment et tu me réconfortais lorsque j'avais des soucis. Mais maintenant, non seulement tu ne me fait plus ressentir toutes ses émotions, mais tu sembles ne plus les ressentir toi-même. Lorsque je t'embrassais, cela te semblait une corvée… Tu ne souris même plus depuis des mois. Et au lieu de me faire rire, tout ce que tu disais me flanquait la trouille et m'inquiétait. _

Une énorme pointe de gâteau apparu sous ses yeux. Le serveur lui fit un sourire triste. Amanda constata qu'elle pleurait. Essuyant du revers de la main ses larmes, elle sourit au jeune homme et attaqua avidement le dessert qu'elle avait prit pour habitude de prendre quand elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Elle allait probablement passer pour la méchante dans toute cette histoire. Lily, Nathalie et Selene ne lui parleraient plus que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Elle était très consciente que ces trois femmes sublimes ne lui parlaient que parce qu'elle fréquentait Peter. Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle se souvenait encore de ses amies qui la vénéraient parce que les trois filles lui parlaient, et elle en était fière. D'être si près de gens aussi important l'avait fait sentir importante. D'être prise en considération par elles lui avaient fait croire un instant qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un dans la vie. Maintenant, elle savait que cette amitié était futile et superficielle. Pourtant, jamais elle ne trahira le secret de Nathalie. Elle allait leur montré sa fidélité par ce simple geste.

_Je sais que pour toi, les maraudeurs sont toute ta vie. Je sais que tu as du chagrin car depuis la fin de nos études à Poudlard, vous vous voyez moins. Mais comprend-les Peter. James est maintenant marié à Lily et il la protège du mieux qu'il peut de tout ce qui se trame. Remus et Nathalie attendent un enfant alors que Nath ne s'est pas encore tout à fait remis de son retour parmi nous. Et Sirius est profondément déprimé par Selene et travail comme un forcené pour pouvoir avoir un appartement. _

_Je te sais intelligent Peter, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en fais pour cette petite séparation. Vous réussissez à vous voir très régulièrement et ce en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre. Alors ne t'en fait pas Peter. Votre amitié est si solide qu'elle traversera les âges. C'est une des choses que j'ai vu de plus solide dans ma vie et rien ne viendra jamais briser cela. _

Un client entra dans le café en riant, son enfant dans ses bras. Amanda refoula encore ses larmes lorsqu'elle entendit le rire cristallin du bambin. Ces gens vivaient dans tant d'ignorance. Ils ignoraient autant le mal que la jeune fille vivait, que le mal qui rongeait Londres au grand complet.

_J'ignore encore si je vais continuer à être dans l'Ordre. Dumbledore est au courant. Je me donne encore quelques semaines pour y penser, mais vous serez vite fixés. Je veux continuer à combattre Tu-sais-qui, mais je ne veux pas revenir dans ta vie et risquer de te faire du mal. Je veux prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre de cette situation. Car si je revenais sans savoir que je te fais du mal, je serai alors pire que le Seigneur des ténèbres. Je suis déjà assez mauvaise de partir en te laissant cette unique lettre, je ne veux pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu… _

Le garçon vint lui donner l'addition, qu'elle paya aussitôt avec le peu d'argent moldu qu'elle possédait. En rangeant sa bourse, elle remercia sa dernière mission qui s'était passée dans un quartier moldu, sinon elle aurait eu de légers problèmes pour payer.

- Ça va aller mademoiselle ? Demanda le serveur en prenant l'argent sur la table.

- Oui, menti Amanda, merci.

- S'il y a autre chose, nous préparons un gâteau au chocolat à chaque jour !

Trouvant rigolote l'allusion, Amanda s'autorisa à sourire légèrement. Constatant que sa blague avait fonctionné, le serveur lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de faire le plus gros sourire du monde.

_J'espère pouvoir te revoir un jour et croiser ton regard en constatant que tu m'as pardonné. Mais tu as trop changé et je n'en peu plus…_

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Amanda. _

En sortant du café, valise à la main, Amanda regarda sa facture et sourie de nouveau. Le serveur avait laissé son numéro de téléphone. Elle plia donc soigneusement le papier dans a poche se demandant où elle pourrait trouver un téléphone moldu ce soir.

À des kilomètres de cela, Sirius lisait la lettre qu'Amanda avait écrite quelques heures plus tôt, sidéré par les mots de la jeune fille. Il leva la tête en regardant son ami assis dans le salon ne disant rien, ne faisant rien. Même pas une larme. Il restait de marbre.

Certes, il était moins bout en train. Mais avec ce qui se passait c'était tout à fait normal. La réaction de jeune fille était…exagéré un temps soit peu…

- Ça va aller mec ? Demanda-t-il

Peter haussa les épaules et Sirius se mordit la lèvre en se disant que Peter n'avait pas autant changé que ce qu'Amanda croyait…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ? J'aime vraiment la forme de ce chapitre et vous ? **

**Prochain chapitre : La mission de James, Shaklebot et Remus ! **

**Bonne soirée **

**Siria qui se demande l'œuf ou la poule ? **


	6. Bushy Park

Salut !

Vivement les soirée à écrire ! Je me paie ce luxe en cette semaine de congé ! Profitez-en ! Je vais moins publié dans les prochaines semaines ! Ma dernière année de cegep me donne du travail à n'en plus finir ! C'est amusant… mais je n'ai plus le temps de rien faire d'autre ! oulala !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Bushy Park **

- C'est grave ?

- Mais non ! Tais toi, on va nous repéré !

- Oui mais…

- Je ne suis pas en danger de mort alors boucle là !

- Rien n`indique que…

- Chut.

Tapis dans l'ombre des arbres du _Bushy Park_, au centre de Londres, Shakelbot, Remus et James reprenaient leur souffle. James tenait son bras qui était très sévèrement entaillée et dès que la pression baissait, on pouvait y voir un sérieux jet de sang coulé le long de la chemise du jeune homme. Un sort n'était pas obliger d'être mortel pour blessé, mais le jeune homme se considéra chanceux que celui qui les avait repérés sache si peu visé.

Les quelques 445 hectares que recouvraient le parc n'étaient pas assez grand pour qu'ils puissent réellement être en sureté, ils venaient de le découvrir. Ce parc, appartenant encore à la famille royale était maintenant tenue en haute estime des Londoniens et était très prisé lors de réception des gens de la haute société. Or, c'était dans ce luxueux parcs que les Malfoy avaient fait une petite réception en l'honneur de l'arrivé prochaine d'un bambin dans la vie de Lucius et Narcissia. Mais l'ordre était pertinemment au courant que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge qui visait à rassembler des mangemorts et dans le but de recruter de nouvelles recrues et de discuter de plans futurs ailleurs qu'autours d'une table miteuse. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les trois hommes étaient présents.

Depuis maintenant une semaine qu'ils se préparaient à la dite réception. Il valait mieux inspecter les lieux et trouver diverses stratégies avant le jour J… sans éveiller les soupçons bien sur ! Le parc découvert avaient compliqué la tâche et James n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité sous la main. Mais, en cette soirée où la réunion battait son plein, ils avaient réussi à se faire discrets. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bambin regarde au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Et bien que Bellatrix soit folle, elle dégainait rapidement.

- ouch !

James venait de faire un faux mouvement et une branche avait frôlée sa plaie qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de saigner. Alors que Shaklebot s'assuraient de leur cachette par divers sorts et épiait les mouvements de leurs ennemis qui les recherchait, le jeune homme tenta de faire stopper le sang mais il en avait beaucoup trop perdu en un cours laps de temps et il commençait à avoir le tournis. Heureusement que Remus vint à son aide et stoppa l'hémorragie.

- Comment un simple sort peut faire autant de dégâts ! Murmura le lycanthrope

- Une petite entaille peut être un geyser lorsque le sort est maléfique. Chuchota James.

- Cette Bellatrix est totalement folle…

- Elle se fait dire depuis sa naissance que le Seigneur des ténèbres est grand et puissant, c'est un peu normal…. Bien que sa ne la justifie pas…

- Elle va tomber de haut quand _il _ sera détruit.

- C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez parler normalement, j'ai mis un sortilège coupe-son. Fit la voix de Shaklebot s'en venait vers eux.

Se détendant, les deux amis nettoyèrent la plaie et se retournèrent vers leur collègue qui avait le visage penseur. Au loin, on entendait les murmures de la fête, signe que les Malfoy donnaient encore leur fête par parure alors qu'une dizaine de mangemorts ratissaient le _Bushy Park. _

- Trouvez-les ! Hurla une voix non loin de la fête. Bande de pauvre tache ! Vous avez autant de jugeotte qu'un dragon ! Trouvez-les ! Je les veux vivant ! Allez ! Doloris ! Doloris.

Décidément Lucius s'en prenait à cœur joie sur les gardes du parc. Les cris de douleur percèrent la nuit sans toute fois réveiller les alentours. Les moldus étaient si ignares des choses qui les entouraient. Voldemort avait de la chance de vivre dans une époque ou les non-magiciens vivaient dans un monde de chacun pour soi, sinon, des rassemblements comme ceux-là, il n'y en aurait jamais eu.

- Une semaine de préparation et c'est un gamin qui nous trouve. Ragea James.

- C'est souvent en ne cherchant pas que l'on trouve. Fit Shaklebot. Disons nous qu'au moins, nous avons réussi assez facilement à déjoué la sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'ils nous ont vu ?

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. La nuit recouvrait grandement le parc royal qui serait inondé par la noirceur si ce n'avait été de la pleine lune qui approchait. Même les arbres semblaient ne pas apprécier tout ce qui se passait, car il n'était pas possible de voir une feuille bouger et la végétation semblait plus prédominante ce soir là. Pas un courant d'air ne vint perturber ce silence. Seuls les bruits de la fête et des pas courant dans les alentours brisait un tel moment.

James regarda Remus qui venait de finir de panser ses plaies et qui, d'un geste inconscient, regarda la lune. Une pensée triste vint dans l'esprit de James. Comment son ami faisait pour vivre avec sa lycanthropie tous les mois. Certes, cela avait fait en sorte qu'une amitié solide unissait maintenant quatre garçons… mais le prix était cher payé. Heureusement, lorsque la lune serait pleine, dans trois jours, la mission sera terminée. Mais James et Remus n'allaient pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite et combattre le démon en Remus avant de retour vers celles qu'ils aimaient. De plus, même s'il ne le disait pas, son ami était en train de mourir d'inquiétude pour Nathalie. Elle qui déjà était très malade, allait donner naissance prochainement. Et Dumbledore l'envoyait en mission malgré tout… Il connaissait son ancien directeur brillant, mais pas si aveugle.

- Laissons les croire à notre fuite. Fit Shaklebot. Ils ne sont pas assez dupe pour croire que nous nous sommes évadés dans la nuit, mais au bout de quelques heures, ils seront moins au aguets.

- Au bout de quelques heures, la fête sera terminée. Objecta James.

- On a déjà assez d'informations pour l'ordre, vaut mieux ne pas risquer nos vies inutilement les gars.

Était-ce l'irritation, le manque de sang, la fatigue ou un mélange des trois, James ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que présentement, il avait une envie irrésistible de vomir. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait tout lâcher. C'est pourquoi il la garda close. Mais son collègue dû prendre cela pour une résignation car il vit une petite lueur dans ses yeux. James soupira, rageant de n'avait pu complètement faire la mission.

Elle était si simple pourtant ; recueillir un maximum de nom qui se présentait à cette fête et tenter de savoir leurs prochaines attaques. La première partie fut assez facile à faire, mais la seconde plus difficile étant donné le déguisement de la réception. Pensant à la liste de nom dans sa poche, l'ancien Gryfondor se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Comment annoncer à sa femme que Rogue était devenue un mangemort. Elle qui l'avait toujours cru différent des autres Serpentards.

Cela allait la détruire…

- James ! Appela la voix de Remus, ce qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Tu as entendu ça ?

James tendis l'oreille alors que Shaklebot et Remus le faisait déjà.

- Tu es sur ? Fit une voix bourrue.

- Mais oui ! S'exclama la voix que James reconnu comme étant celle de Regulus, le frère de Sirius. L'herbe est plus folle ici, comme des traces de pas.

- Tu devines ça aussi facilement toi ?

- Non, mais j'utilise la logique.

- On n'y voit rien! On devrait allumer nos baguettes !

- Et nous faire repéré par eux ! T'as vraiment aucune jugeote Karkaroff !

- C'était du sarcasme

- Eh bien garde tes sarcasmes pour un autre jour, je n'ai pas le gout de subir encore les sévices de Malfoy encore ! Déjà que Bellatrix est dans les parages… ! Vaut mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

La voix des deux hommes s'approchait dangereusement de la cachette des trois membres de l'Ordre. Même s'ils étaient protégés par plusieurs sorts, Remus, James et Shaklebot retinrent leur souffle et leurs regards changèrent radicalement… Ce genre de regard d'ailleurs n'était jamais bon signe.

- Regarde donc ça… Fit d'une voix mièvre Karkaroff

- Quoi donc ? Fit la voix de Regulus qui semblait un peu exaspéré.

- Tu as vu ? Là ?

- Oui encore une trace de pas, on n'est pas loin ! Ils doivent se cacher par des sorts les lâches.

- Mais non regarde ?

Il eu un bref silence, James regarda Remus d'un air peur rassuré. Avait-il laissé une trace ? Lentement, James regarda s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui semblait que non. Mais le rire de joie de Regulus ne l'encouragea aucunement.

- Du sang ! S'exclama Karkaroff

- Lestrange en a réellement touché un alors. Fit Regulus

- Espérons qu'il soit mort.

- Espérons que se soit mon frère.

Les trois membres de l'ordre étaient maintenant en mesure de voir les deux mangemorts. Ils n'étaient qu'a une dizaine de mètre de leur cachette. La bouche pâteuse, James s'assura que la liste des noms soit bien en sécurité et serra sa baguette. Son souffle devint saccadé.

- Dès que l'on tire, tous nos sorts de protections disparaitront. Chuchota Shaklebot malgré le sortilège coupe-son qui les entouraient.

- On y va de concert alors. Dit James, le souffle court.

Le cœur de James s'accéléra, en une fraction de seconde il pensa que ce genre d'adrénaline était purement génial avant de retomber dans la réalité. Le moindre moment d'inattention pouvait être fatal. À sa première mission, Dumbledore avait été très clair sur ce conseil, d'ailleurs Fol O'eil en avait fait un adage : vigilance constante. Trop de membres de l'Ordre avaient été perdu par le simple fait d'inattention.

- Un, dit Shaklebot, deux…

James avait le cœur qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine et les jambes molles. Il serra de nouveau sa baguette.

- Trois ! Firent Remus et James.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ? L'est court ! Je sais DÉSOLER !!! Je suis en train de m'instruire sur Londres avec cette fic là moi ! XD ahahah ! Bref…REVIEWWWW !!!!**

**Prochain chapitre : Ça brasse toujours entre Selene et Sirius ! **

**Bonne soirée **

**Siria entame le prochain chapitre ! **


	7. Au petit matin

Salut !

Un petit chapitre pour bien commencer la journée !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Au petit matin **

C'est dans un toast trop beurrée que Selene croqua à pleine dents. La nuit avait été courte pour elle et le café qui coulait de la cafetière serait le bienvenue dans les prochaines minutes. Elle avait dû fermer le bar où elle travaillait et l'Ordre avait une réunion chez Lily vers dix heures. Si on comptait le temps de revenir, de se changer et de trouver sommeil, Selene avait compté moins de cinq heures de sommeil.

La porte d'entrée claqua, signe que la conquête de Sirius était enfin partie. Tournant la page de la Gazette du sorcier, elle ne regarda pas son colocataire qui retournait dans sa chambre. Elle soupira légèrement. Où était le Sirius Black qui avait 17 ans ? Maintenant…. Il accumulait les conquêtes d'un soir comme il accumulait les gallions. Lui qui s'était tant battu à Poudlard pour défaire son image d'homme à femmes s'en ramenait une au moins une fois par semaine. Au moins, il avait la décence de s'amuser alors qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée du boulot.

Elle se souvint du soir où elle était entrée plus de bonne heure que prévu et qu'elle était entrée incognito dans sa chambre. Elle avait supporté trop longtemps les cris d'une fille dont elle n'avait jamais vu le visage. Lorsqu'elle en avait fait part à Sirius, il s'était senti très mal, chose qu'elle désirait provoquer chez lui. Puis, plus ils en avaient parlé, plus ils étaient devenus colérique et plus cette histoire avait fini en véritable prise de bec.

Encore aujourd'hui, c'était devenu un sujet tabou entre eux et ce que Selene n'avait jamais dit à son colocataire, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Les yeux de Sirius s'éteignaient lorsqu'il n'était pas avec les Maraudeurs ou à son travail. Lorsqu'il était seul avec lui-même ou en sa compagnie, Selene avait l'impression que la vie se vidait des yeux de celui qu'on catégorisait de rieur avant. Avoir sût qu'ils en arriveraient là, jamais Selene n'aurait accepté sa proposition de vivre avec lui. Il l'avait pris en pitié, elle le savait. Elle en payait les conséquences depuis trois ans…

Dire que la première année de cohabitation avait été merveilleuse. Sirius avait tant changé…

- Alors la soirée ? Fit Sirius en revenant dans la cuisine, maintenant vêtu d'une robe de chambre.

- Occupé niveau client, mortel niveau action. Soupira Selene en tournant la page.

- As-tu vus des gens intéressant ?

- Bof… la plupart étaient à la petite fête de Malfoy… alors je me suis contenter de servir de l'alcool à des jeunes qui n'ont probablement pas l'âge de boire de cette façon.

Tout en se versant un verre de lait, Sirius rit légèrement.

- Je ne comprends pas les gens, dit-il, ils sont paranoïaque quant aux personnes qui viennent frapper à leurs portes… mais ils vont passer des soirées entière dans des bars et des tavernes.

- Ouais… mais depuis un moment, les gens qui y traine sont justement les gens pour qui il faut s'inquiéter… les autres sont des futurs mangemorts ou simplement des moldus un peu inconscients.

Sirius bu son verre de lait en approuvant avant de balancer la peinte dans le réfrigérateur qui faisait un bruit d'enfer. Voyant qu'il regardait ce qu'elle lisait, Selene ferma doucement la Gazette avant de finir sa bouchée de toast.

- Comment va Peter ? demanda-t-elle la bouche à moitié pleine.

Sirius haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la cafetière pour y vider de grandes tasses de café. Après avoir ajouté du sucre dans l'une d'elle, il la tendit à la jeune fille. Selene sourit et accepta la tasse. Bien qu'il pouvait être déplaisant et marabout, Sirius pouvait être adorable et sympathique quand il le voulait. Il allait même jusqu'à connaître ses goûts en matière de café. La jeune fille souffla sur la tasse bouillante pour faire baisser la température et regarda son colocataire qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il devait s'être passé plusieurs choses la nuit dernière.

- Queudevert tente de montrer que ça ne l'affecte pas. Dit Sirius après un moment. Mais il aimait profondément Amanda… il souffre.

Après avoir échappé la moitié de sa tasse car il avait bu dans la tasse trop chaude et s'être brulé la langue, Sirius nettoya d'un coup de baguette la flaque et continua sa réflexion. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le hibou de Peter signalant le départ d'Amanda, Selene s'était ruée vers le réseau de cheminée pour aller en parler avec ses amies. Décidément, ils leurs avaient cachés plusieurs choses et les trois filles ne comprenaient pas comment Amanda avait pu ne pas leur dire que ça n'allait pas bien avec Peter.

Selene était persuadée qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de grave pour que, du jour au lendemain, Amanda quitte l'homme avec qui elle était depuis trois ans. Lily croyait que non, mais l'ancienne Serdaigle s'entêtait à le croire.

- Disons qu'elle n'y a pas été de mains morte dans sa lettre d'adieu. Continua Sirius.

Selene fit une mine triste avant de boire de nouveau son café. Le temps était assez difficile comme ça, avoir une histoire amoureuse désastreuse n'était pas le bon moment. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

- Et toi ? Dit Sirius. Comment va Mike ?

Le rapide changement de sujet de Sirius en sous-entendait énormément. Qu'est-ce que les garçons s'étaient dits ? Qu'avait faire Peter ? Que contenait cette lettre ? Trop de question non répondue et importante pour que Selene en reste là. Elle se mit un point d'honneur de trouver la réponse avec l'aide de Lily et Nathalie.

- Boah, soupira Selene en regardant la fenêtre alors que Sirius la regardait un peu trop intensément. Ça ne collait pas.

- Vous avez rompu ? S'étonna Sirius

- En quelque sorte.

- oh… désoler…Depuis quand ?

- Une semaine.

Mike… l'homme qui avait confirmé à Selene qu'elle avait tournée la page sur ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Rencontré lors de la coupe du monde de Quiddich, Mike s'était avéré être un fonctionnaire au ministère de la magie qui faisait beaucoup rire Selene. Grand et musclé, les yeux bleu pétillant et le sourire contagieux, il en connaissait plus sur le monde qu'elle-même. De par ses mots, il l'avait fait voyager à travers l'Europe et l'Asie. Il avait réussi à lui fait oubliée pendant des soirées entière la présence de Voldemort, simplement par ses belles paroles.

Il lui avait très longtemps fait la court, mais Selene l'avait toujours repoussée. Une nuit, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une nuit de travail à son bar, elle stoppa net sa marche en demandant pourquoi elle le repoussait ainsi. D'un sourire, elle transplana chez le jeune homme qui l'accueilli à bras ouvert. Depuis, ils étaient devenu inséparables.

Certes, il ne faisait aucunement partit de l'Ordre, mais avait les valeurs à la bonne place et se tenait le plus loin de Voldemort. Les tentations étaient grandes à son travail, mais Selene l'avait toujours aidé à rester dans la bonne voie. Maintes nuits, ils avaient discutés l'un dans les bras de l'autre en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Maintes fois ils étaient allez à des partie de Quiddich professionnel dans lesquels Selene se faisait expliquer une nouvelle stratégie ou de nouvelles statistiques. Maintes fois il l'avait poussée dans la neige par pur plaisir. Maintes fois ils s'étaient aimés.

Pourtant, toute bonne chose avait une fin. Avant, quand elle était avec lui, la mauvaise humeur de Sirius ne l'affectait plus. Mais plus les mois avaient avancés, moins elle était devenu heureuse dans ses bras et il n'arrivait plus à lui faire oublié son colocataire qui courait les jupons quand elle n'était pas à la maison.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda Sirius.

- Après une semaine, on commence à s'en remettre.

- Les autres le savent ?

- Les filles oui…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Comme si sa pouvait t'intéressé !

- Selene !

Sirius déposa bruyamment sa tasse sur le comptoir, obligeant Selene à le regarder. Le regard dur du jeune homme provoqua un immense trou dans la poitrine.

- Tu veux rire de moi ? S'exclama Sirius. C'est quoi cette attitude ?

- Écoute Sirius, ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. J'ai rompu avec Mike, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que sa change que je ne te le dise pas ?

- On ne parle pas d'une petite amourette Selene ! On parle d'une relation de près de huit mois ! Et toi tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien !

- Je suis sure que tu t'en contre fou éperdument de toute façon !

Cette fois, ce fut à Selene à déposer sa tasse bruyamment sur la table et à se lever. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et alors que Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, elle le coupa court en déclarant :

- On devrait aller s'habiller, la rencontre de l'Ordre est dans une demi-heure.

- Bah, je suis très bien comme ça ! Dit Sirius d'un ton qui annonçait qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère, mais qui n'avait pas oublié ce qui venait d'être dit.

Il se tourna alors sur lui-même, nu sous sa robe de chambre. Bien qu'elle trouva la situation cocasse, Selene se refusa de sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle tenta de conservée la rage qu'elle avait contre Sirius quelques instant au paravent, il n'allait pas encore s'en sortir par une de ses blague idiote !

- Pour l'amour du ciel Sirius !

- La nudité te gêne ? Fit le concerné toujours sur un ton moqueur. Pourtant Nathalie ne nous a jamais dit que ça la gênait lorsqu'elle venait dormir dans notre dortoir.

Selene soupira bruyamment.

- Il y a bien des choses que Nathalie ne nous à pas dit quand nous étions à Poudlard, je te signale.

Laissant Sirius patois par cette remarque, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claqué sa porte. Comment elle avait fait pour avoir le pire colocataire de l'univers ?

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ? Rohlala Selene est un peu méchante non ?...REVIEWWWW !!!!**

**Prochain chapitre : Un musée ? **

**Bon matin **

**Siria qui passe encore sa journée au CEGEP **


	8. Chrono

Salut !

C'est le début du congé de pâques ! Mp3 sur les oreilles, j'en profite pour écrire ! AHah ! yay !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Chrono **

Il faisait noir. Trop noir. Ils n'étaient plus à l'extérieur. L'air était trop suffocant et trop infecte pour provenir d'un endroit. Une odeur putride qui ressemblait à un mélanger de pourriture et de cadavre brulé lui vint au nez. L'envie de vomir le prit soudainement et il se releva soudainement. Maintenant réveiller, il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et tenta de voir clair dans cette pièce sans lumière. Tournant en rond, il tenta de trouver sa baguette, on lui avait volé.

Les yeux de James s'habituèrent à la noirceur et il commença à détailler une pièce où l'eau coulait à travers les briques, où les chaines provoquaient une mélodie mortuaire, où il ne semblait pas être seul… Mais où était-il par merlin ?

- James ! Souffla la voix de Remus non loin

Le cœur de James fit un bond, à la fois surpris et à la fois heureux. Son ami n'était pas mort. Un moment de lucidité lui rappela l'affreuse bataille Remus, Shaklebot avaient eu contre Karkaroff et Regulus. Il se souvint des renforts, du surnombre et d'un lâche qui les avait attaqués par derrière. Puis, le néant.

- Remus ! S'exclama alors James. Comment tu vas ? Où est Shaklebot ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Moins fort ! Fit la voix de Remus.

Ses yeux, de plus en plus habitués à la noirceur, lui firent voir le lycanthrope assis par terre, le dos sur un pan de mur. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sang coulait de sa tempe et ses mains en étaient recouvertes. S'approchant, il vit alors que Remus était dans un piètre état.

- Par tout les gnomes ! Souffla James en s'agenouillant devant son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

Jamais le combat au _Bushy Park_ n'avait nécessité un combat corps à corps et aucun sort ne les avaient touché mis à part l'entaille que James avait au bras. James ne savait si c'était l'odeur, la situation ou l'accoutrement de son ami, mais un large frisson lui parcouru le dos.

- Tu connais les mangemorts, fit Remus en grimaçant, ils veulent en savoir un maximum et la torture est leur passe-temps favoris !

- oh ! Lunard !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien dit.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiétais.

James tendis le bras pour nettoyer la plaie qui saignait abondamment mais Remus l'écarta d'un mouvement de bras. Bougeant, il vit alors une masse étalé près du jeune homme. Shaklebot gisait inconscient et semblait en piètre état. Se dirigeant vers lui, James constata l'état précaire de l'homme et observa son ami qui, d'un regard lui fit comprendre que pour l'instant, il était vivant.

Le temps urgeait et James savait pertinemment qu'il devait quitter le plus tôt cet endroit. Non seulement la vie de leur collègue risquait d'en dépendre, mais d'ici peu Remus se transformerait en loup-garou. James pouvait facilement le combattre en se transformant, mais il ne savait s'il pourrait longtemps tenir Remus occupé pour sauver la vie de Shaklebot. De plus, moins l'ennemi en savait, mieux cela était. L'état de Remus pourrait s'avéré fort utile dans l'Ordre pour espionner les loups-garous, que Dumbledore pensait être dans le camp de Voldemort. Si les mangemorts apprenait la lycanthropie de Remus, non seulement les missions futures était à l'eau, mais cela le mettait dans un réel danger face aux mangemort qui voudraient l'avoir dans leur rang.

Or, s'il ne s'était pas trop assommé, James pouvait compter une journée avant la transformation.

- As-tu une idée d'où nous sommes ? Demanda-t-il en inspectant les lieux pour y voir une quelconque trappe, autre que l'horrible porte de fer plus loin.

- De ce que j'ai cru entendre, dans la prison Clink.

- Le musée moldu ?

- Tu connais ?

- Oui, j'y suis allé avec la famille de Lily l'été dernier.

- Alors pourquoi prendre un musée pour nous enfermé…. Moldu de surcroit ! Ce n'est pas dans la mentalité des mangemorts.

James plissa le front. Il marcha de long en large, il tenta de se souvenir des babillages de la guide. Peut-être avait-elle parlée d'une trappe secrète ou d'une évasion qui pourrait l'aider. Il se souvint que c'était une prison notoire au milieu du 12e siècle, qu'elle était principalement utilisée par des prêtres qui refusait une allégeance quelconque, et que la vraie prison avait passés au feu à la fin des années 1700. Rien qui puisse les aider.

- Ferme-là Darchow ! Fit une voie bourru près de la pièce sans lumière dans laquelle les trois membres de l'Ordre étaient arrêté.

- Mais… Fis une voix gamine.

James soupira intérieurement, un autre enfant qui n'avait probablement pas terminé ses études pour rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, renchérit la voix bourrue, on les a tenu dans sa lieu indigne car ils ne méritaient pas mieux.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Si les Malfoy ne voulaient même pas les emmener dans leur manoir, c'est qu'ils sont sans importance.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt car leur cachot est déjà occupé.

Un soupir résonna dans le musé vide.

- Non pas vraiment. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de les sortir avant que les moldus n'ouvrent ce satané musée.

James et Remus se regardèrent. Était-ce là leur chance de s'évader ? Probablement, il valait mieux ne pas la laisser passer. Surtout qu'il restait moins de vingt heures avant la prochaine transformation de Remus.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans l'écho tandis que Darchow protestait contre on ne savait quoi puisque son acolyte l'interrompait sans cesse. James regarda Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil et crispa son visage de douleur. Voyant que le visage de son ami jonglait entre la douleur et l'inconscience, l'ancien Gryffondor compris qu'il jouait la comédie et qu'il devrait faire ainsi. Remus devait avoir un plan.

Comme s'il avait reçu un cognard en plein ventre, James tomba à genoux. Pour montrer un manque de force, il fit trembler ses bras et haleta légèrement. On aurait dit qu'il s'était levé d'une de ces nuit où on est atrocement malade. Et alors qu'il finissait de faire cette mascarade, il entendit la porte de fer grincer.

- Doloris.

James tomba littéralement par terre en retenant un cri, alors que Remus releva subitement la tête en agrippant le sol pour éviter d'hurler. Quel geste gratuit. Penaud, l'ancien attrapeur se demanda si finalement avoir joué la comédie était la meilleure des solutions.

- Lumos.

La lumière qui sortit de la baguette aida James à voir plus clair. Il soupira intérieurement, l'intérieur du cachot était si crade qu'il était sur que d'un coup de pied tout aurait pu tomber. Avoir sût, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Il regarda alors le mangemort devant lui et constata avec désolation qu'il ne s'était pas tromper ; ce gamin ne devait avoir pas plus de quinze ans. Ses cheveux brun, coupé court et son acnée en disait long sur sa puberté. Il semblait si peu sur du maintient de sa baguette. Chose que les détenus prirent en notes.

- Tien tien…. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour tiendrais en joue deux maraudeurs. Ricana le jeune homme. Décidément les choses se placent à la longue.

James regarda le jeune homme et puis son ami. Lunard semblait penser la même chose que lui. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontré ce jeune homme qui semblait connaître le nom de leur bande. Ils n'étaient pas si connu que cela, donc décidément, il avait probablement subit une de leur farce avant de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous voyez messieurs, renchérit Darchow, le temps n'est pas à la blague. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Et tout ce que vous avez fait c'est vous faire remarquer.

Le boutonneux s'approcha si près du visage de James qu'il arrivait à voir la craquelure sur divers boutons. Chose qui l'écœurait au plus haut point.

- Et dans l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons, ce faire remarquer n'est pas une bonne chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Fit Remus.

L'horloge recommença dans la tête de James, plus que dix-huit heures.

- Tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire toi c'est de tomber dans la facilité. Continua Remus. Et tu crois ne pas te faire remarquer comme ça.

James se retourna vers son ami qui dardait des yeux le mangemort qui le pointait avidement avec sa baguette. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait par merlin ? Parler ainsi alors qu'il n'était pas armé ! Il savait Remus téméraire par moment… mais pas suicidaire.

Voyant Darchow s'éloigner de son visage et se diriger vers le lycanthrope, James comprit alors l'idée que Remus avait depuis le début et, alors que le mangemort le contourna pour aller rejoindre son ami, James pu se relever discrètement.

- Moi, au moins je suis du camp des forts. Ricana Darchow. Et je ne croupis pas dans un semblant de cachot.

Il cracha par terre.

- En vous voyant piètrement tomber, tous les mangemorts présent au parc vous ont considéré trop faible et sans importance pour vous emmener à _Lui_.

James fouilla subtilement dans ses poches et remarqua alors que la liste de nom n'était plus avec lui. On lui avait probablement pris avant de l'enfermer ici.

- De plus, continua Darchow qui ne remarquait pas que James se tenait debout derrière lui, ta petite séance de ce matin nous a bien fait comprendre que, de toute façon tu es loyal envers cet ignare qu'est Dumbledore. Comment peut-il croire en la défaite du Lord le plus puissant que la Grande-Bretagne n'est jamais eue. Je crois que vous n'…

Avant qu'il n'est terminer sa phrase, le mangemort s'écroula, inconscient. Rejetant une grosse pierre au loin, James se dépêcha de désarmé le môme avant d'aider son ami à se relever. Ce dernier vola la baguette de leur adversaire pour faire léviter Shaklebot.

- Comment on sort d'ici maintenant ? Demanda Remus en regardant James.

Il semblait être heureusement surpris que son ami aie comprit l'essence de son plan.

- On transplane ! S'exclama James

- Crois-tu réellement que je serais resté ici à me faire torturer si nous aurions pu transplaner ? Soupira Remus.

- Ils ont probablement ensorcelé le musée. Une fois sortie d'ici, nous allons pourvoir partir.

James hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir à la course quand une voix bourrue raisonna non loin d'eux.

- Darchow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! L'heure tourne et on à pas grand temps ! Arrête de t'amuser et apporte les non d'une gargouille !

Les pas résonnèrent de plus en plus, les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air alerté. Il n'était pas le moment de faire un quelconque stratagème, valait mieux passer à l'action. C'était peut-être leur unique chance de s'échapper avant d'être emmener dieu sait où.

- Je m'occupe de lui, souffla Remus en pointant sa baguette. Assure-toi de protégé Shaklebot.

Le mangemort entra finalement par la porte de fer, unique sorti. James ne pu le détaillé bien longtemps puisqu'avant même de pouvoir regarder l'homme, Darchow sembla se réveiller. James donna un coup de pied à la tête du jeune homme alors qu'un combat s'engageait entre Remus et l'autre mangemort.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un moment pour James. Darchow, à moitié assommé tenta de se diriger vers Shaklebot toujours inconscient pour l'achevé et, pour le protégé, il se rua vers le mangemort. Ce dernier, maintenant écraser entre James et le sol envoya des coups de poings dans le vide et le frappa à quelques occasions. Perdant ses lunettes, James tenta tout de même de se défendre et de l'éloigné de leur collègue blessé.

Un sortilège siffla près de son oreille et les cris de Remus résonnèrent dans le cachot. Au même moment, James retrouva ses lunettes et constata que Darchow était sur le point de lui donner un coup de pied. Par reflexe, James empoigna la jambe de l'adolescent. Dans un crac ! sonore, la jambe se tourna dans un angle inquiétant.

Les hurlements du jeune homme couvrirent ceux du combat non loin. Voyant que son ami semblait se débrouiller, James retourna à Darchow qui se tordait encore de douleur. Il emprisonna alors la tête de son adverssaire dans ses mains et la fracassa sur le sol, l'assommant pour de bon. Après s'être assuré de l'inconscience de Darchow, James regarda l'autre mangemort, un homme très petit et aussi gras que les nouveaux maris de la sœur de Lily, qui s'attaquait au loup-garou.

Le compte à rebours revint en mémoire de James. Depuis combien de temps durait cette bataille. Le manque de moldu annonçait peut-être l'aube, un peu moins…

Ils avaient donc, moins de dix heures…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ? Rohlala je l'aime bien ce chapitre !**

**Prochain chapitre : Dumbledore dit un mot de trop. **

**Bonne journée **

**Siria qui a hâte de faire la chasse au chocolat ! nom nom nom ! **


	9. Retour difficile

Salut !

Désoler du retard, c'est la fin des classes !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Retour difficile **

- Par Merlin où étiez-vous ! C'est Shaklebot ? Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Alice ! Alice ! Vite ! Emmène-le à Ste-Mangouste. La pleine lune arrive dans moins de vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Pas le temps de parler, il faut t'éloigné d'ici ! Tu es en état James ? Bon parfait ! Peter ? Où es-tu ! Ah ! Vite ! Bon, prêt !

Et dans un Pop ! Sonore, Sirius et Peter transplanèrent en compagnie de James et Remus, fraichement arriver de mission, laissant Lily et Nathalie dans la cacophonie la plus totale. Mais l'état précaire de Shaklebot sembla donner du fil à retorde à Alice et l'important était de le soigner.

L'inquiétude viendrait après…

- Selene ! On a besoin de ton aide vite ! Hurla Lily

Edgar Bones , Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Arabella Figg, Nathalie Mondingus Fletcher, Hagrid, Alice et Frank Londubat, Alastor Maugrey, Mc Gonagall Fabian Prewett et Gideon Prewett, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley et Selene étaient tous assis chez Lily. Il était deux heures du matin.

La réunion de l'Ordre avait été appelée d'urgence et tous les membres, sauf six, ne s'étaient pas présentés. Plusieurs conversations avaient lieu en même temps et, au bout de la table, le directeur de Poudlard ne disait rien. Les yeux rivés vers le vide, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La cacophonie était-elle que Nathalie ne savait plus qui écouter.

- Je sais très bien où est Remus, fit Fabian au coté de Nathalie, mais Sirius, James et Peter eux ?

- Ils sécurisent le périmètre où il se transforme. Fit palment la future maman. Ce soir, je crois que c'est essentiel.

Nathalie détestait que l'ordre parle de l'état de son petit ami. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils en parlaient avec une légèreté et une distanciation qui était désolante. Elle était persuadée qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne faisait _que _se transformer_. _Pourtant, s'ils savaient…

Jamais tous ses gens, sauf peut-être Lily et Selene, ne l'avaient vu le lendemain d'une transformation. Son manque de force, sa douleur, toutes ces nouvelles plaies. Simplement d'y pensée, Nathalie en avait la nausée. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade… Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques seconde avant que Sirius et Peter transplane vers avec lui et James vers un lieu de transformation… Pourtant, il saignait déjà abondamment et semblait faible. Que s'était-il passé durant les deux dernières semaines ? Aurait-il de la force pour sa transformation ? Et si sa faiblesse rendait le loup-garou plus dominant sur lui ? Aurait-il des séquelles ? Elle savait que James, Peter et Sirius étaient en train de l'aider. Chose que seul Lily et Selene savait aussi. Mais tout de même…

La main de Dumbledore se leva, faisant taire toute rumeur. Ne plus entendre une dizaine de personne parler de son amoureux calma légèrement Nathalie mais, tout de même, elle ressentit un énorme stress. Elle caressa doucement son ventre rond, comme pour se calmer elle-même. Elle désirait tant être dans les bras de Remus en se moment.

- Le cas de Remus, James, Sirius et Peter nous le connaissons assez bien alors n'en parlons plus. Dit le directeur comme s'il avait lu les prières de Nathalie. Pour ce qui est d'Amanda, vu sa récente rupture avec Peter, elle m'a fait part qu'elle allait prendre une pause de l'Ordre, mais elle nous reste fidèle.

Certains membres s'échangèrent des regards inquiets et avec raison. Amanda pourrait-elle aller vers le Seigneur des ténèbres et divulgué tout ce qui s'était passé et dit autours de la table ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit le fondateur de l'Ordre, Edgard et Dedalus jette un œil sur elle.

Il eu un moment de silence. La nuit était chargée de tension et personne n'osait dire un mot de trop.

- Pour ce qui est de Marlene. Poursuivit Dumbledore. J'ai le triste regret de vous annoncer qu'elle et sa famille se sont faites piégé par le mangemort nommé Travers.

Cette nouvelle tomba comme une brique sur la table. Marlene McKinnon était morte….

Cette sorcière d'une quarantaine d'année avait été d'une grande aide pour les maraudeurs, Selene, Lily et Nathalie. En effet, ce fut elle qui les aida à préparer les missions, se calmer lors de crise d'angoisse et qui les avaient intégrés aux autres qui les trouvaient trop jeune pour participer. Elle avait même aidé Nathalie dans sa grossesse lorsque Remus se remettait de ses nuits de transformation. Marlene… Les cheveux bruns grisonnants, le regard pétillant et un sourire aux lèvres…

Et maintenant la voila morte.

- C…comment ? Demanda Molly, une main sur la bouche.

Dumbledore garda le silence pendant un moment, tous autour de la table n'osait bouger. Bien des choses se passaient ce soir que l'Ordre n'avait pas prévu et un tel silence n'était pas agréable. Ils devaient passer à l'action. Du moins, plusieurs sembler le penser. Le simple fait qu'ils se tordaient sur leur propre chaise en disait bien long.

- Une attaque surprise. Déclara finalement le directeur de Poudlard. Ils ont découvert que Marlene était l'une des nôtres et ils ont voulu la faire payé en s'attaquant à sa famille. Tout ça à mal terminer. Je crois qu'eux aussi ont subit des pertes cette nuit.

Il eu une autre pause. Le cœur de Nathalie battait si fort qu'elle sentait son stress se transmettre dans son ventre. Elle regarda Lily qui lui fit un regard impuissante. Selene, près d'elle, lui prit doucement la main avant de la relâcher. Cela eu son effet escompté et calma la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas très bien. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir des amies aussi compréhensives.

- Shaklebot est présentement dans une chambre d'ami du manoir. Dit Dumbledore en remerciant Lily d'un mouvement de tête. Pour l'instant son état est stable, mais il faudra le suivre de près dans les prochaines heures. Frank et Alice vont rester avec Lily pour l'aider, s'il y a de gros changements, je vous tiendrais au courant. Le point n'est pas là. Si je vous ai réunit d'urgence, c'est qu'il y a un problème majeur. L'Ordre devient de moins en moins secret pour l'ennemi et la catastrophe de la mission au _Bushy Park_ le prouve bien. Même s'ils ne nous attendaient pas directement, la sécurité renforcer prouve que les mangemorts voient une nouvelle résistance. Je n'ai pas pu converser longuement avec James et Remus, vous savez pertinemment pourquoi. Mais dès qu'ils seront revenus, ils nous expliqueront en détail ce qui s'est produit.

Le mal de poitrine que le battement du cœur de Nathalie provoquait se transférait de plus en plus vers son ventre. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être plus inquiet de cela au sujet de Remus et James ? Quand ils ont franchit la portes, ils étaient couvert de sang, avaient très visiblement combattu et la fatigue semblait les ronger. En moins d'une minute, ils avaient remis des parchemins à Dumbledore, remis Shaklebot à Lily et avaient transplaner pour la transformation de Remus. Mais pour le dirigeant de l'Ordre, cela ne semblait pas important. Ce qui comptait était les résultats et les réponses.

Alors que Dumbledore réexpliqua la tâche que les trois hommes avaient à accomplir que diverses personnes exposaient leur théorie sur ce qui s'était produit et quoi faire maintenant que l'Ordre était percé à jour, Nathalie bouillait. Elle serra les poings. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était compréhensif et d'une bonne oreille. Il avait toujours été là pour elle à Poudlard. Mais comme il ne faisait aucunement affaire avec des élèves, c'était moins grave ? Il avait annoncé la mort de Marlene de façon si distante. Et il avait si vite changé de sujet. Pas un moment de silence, pas une parole en sa mémoire… Avait-il si peu d'égard envers les gens qui acceptait de sacrifier leur sécurité personnel pour la construction d'un meilleur monde ?

Nathalie se dit que si c'était le véritable visage de Dumbledore, il n'allait plus revoir le sien.

Incommodée par son mal de ventre et sa fureur subite, elle se leva de la table et quitta. Prenant de grand respire, elle gravit les marches qui menaient aux maintes chambres du manoir. La première chambre contenait un blessé. Mais Dumbledore semblait s'en inquiété simplement que pour les rassurer.

La jeune fille ralentit le pas et marcha au long du corridor. Au bout, une fenêtre diffusait la lumière que la pleine lune projetait. Elle entendait encore la rumeur d'une conversation plus bas. Son ventre lui fit encore mal, elle voulait vomir. Elle se dirigea donc vers les toilettes, se demandant si c'était l'attitude de Dumbledore qui la dégoutait à ce point ou qu'encore une fois, elle avait attrapé une maladie qui circulait dans l'air.

La minuscule pièce, dans laquelle Nathalie était accroupie, s'alluma. Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait pourtant pas prit la peine d'allumer les lumières. Elle n'avait pas encore vomit, mais c'était presque… alors à quoi bon être dans une pièce éclairée. Elle se retourna et vit Lily et Selene la regarder avec un drôle d'air.

- J'avais mal au cœur. Se défendit-elle devant le regard accusateur de Selene.

- Dit ça à d'autre. Soupira Selene.

Selene et Lily se regardèrent, visiblement, plus le temps avançait, moins Nathalie mentait bien. Ou simplement que les deux filles avaient appris à ne pas croire tout ce qu'elle disait. Nathalie regarda alors ses deux amies qui avaient l'air déterminer à ne pas la quitter et soupira légèrement, avant de se retourner vivement vers la toilette.

Le matin s'était immiscé dans le manoir Potter avant même que quiconque ne puisse vraiment le réaliser. Peu à peu, les membres de l'Ordre rejoignirent leur demeure, épuisés par une longue nuit de débats et de supposition douteuses. Ce 11 janvier avait été des plus épuisants et le 12 semblait être aussi pire.

C'est très penaud que Remus revint chez James, escorté par ses trois amis. Rapidement, Frank et Alice le prirent en charge alors que Lily s'occupa de ses trois amis qui, et ce les Longdubat ignoraient, n'avaient pas que sécurisé le secteur où le loup-garou se tenait. Trop fatigué pour en comprendre plus, suite à deux semaines d'enfer, Remus sentit qu'on le couchait et perdit la carte complètement.

Ses sommeils suite à un lendemain de pleines lunes étaient souvent profond et sans rêves. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils étaient remplis d'images floues et de cris diverses. Il n'avait à peine dormis deux heures qu'il se réveillait en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueur. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, épuiser et courbaturé, mais ne trouva pas sommeil de nouveau, revoyant encore les images. Il prit un grand respire et tenta de se lever, ce qu'il réussit à faire sans trop de douleur.

Décidément, plus les années avançait, plus il était capable de supporter ses transformations le lendemain.

Se regardant dans la glace, il remarqua alors que quelqu'un l'avait lavé, soigner et habiller. Il sourit de cette attention et se promit d'aller embrasser son amoureuse dès qu'il la voyait. Elle était probablement en bas, à parler avec les autres. Remus entendait les conversations qui semblaient tournées autours d'une réunion qui s'était produite après son départ. Son cœur gonfla d'amour.

D'un pas lent, mais qui ne montraient pas son état courbaturé, il descendit patiemment les marches pour descendre à l'étage plus bas. Combien de fois les avait-il descendu pour aller rejoindre James qui déjeuner avec William et Christine, ses parents. Plus jamais il ne les révéra… ni ses propres parents.

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête, chassant ces tristes pensées. Il était très conscient d'avoir semé l'émoi la veille, d'entrer avec une tête d'enterrement ne ferait qu'inquiété plus les autres. Surtout vu le nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Vous aviez tout de même fait une fausse copie de la liste de noms James !

La voix de Frank se fit plus clairement entendre, les autres étaient dans la cuisine. L'odeur de bacon et de café révéla un déjeuner à venir.

- Copie qu'ils nous ont volés, oui ! Fit la voix de James. Mais je persiste à croire qu'ils ne sont pas si dupe que ça.

- On parle quand même de mangemort. Ria Sirius.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ont du voir que Shaklebot possédait un parchemin vierge. Ils ne lui ont probablement pas confisqué non pas parce qu'il était vide, mais pour quelque chose d'autre.

- Quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Selene

-Oui ! Je ne sais pas quoi, il faudra en parler à Dumbledore. Mais je crois que les mangemorts nous ont volontairement laissé la liste de nom que nous avons recueillit.

- Pourquoi ?

La réponse ne fut jamais donner car Remus entra et coupa toute conversation. Assis au coin d'une table, Lily, Sirius, Peter, James et Frank buvaient un café alors que plus loin Alice et Selene préparaient des œufs, du bacon et des pancakes. L'horloge affichait huit heures du matin, mais l'immense soleil qui éclairait la pièce aurait pu annoncer midi tant il était puissant. À voir la mine étonner des autres, il comprit qu'il avait peut-être moins dormis qu'il ne le croyait.

- B'jour ! Fit doucement Remus avant de s'asseoir près d'Alice.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Peter.

Remus haussa les épaules et leur expliqua brièvement ce qui nuisait à son sommeil. Mais c'était si peu important qu'il coupa court. Après tout, la discutions qu'il avait interrompu était bien plus importante que son insomnie passagère. Tous reprirent leurs activités, incertain de sa santé. Mais le loup-garou s'en balançait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier une des pires transformations de sa vie.

Allant se prendre un café, il écouta d'une oreille les théories de James sur le vol de la liste de nom des futurs mangemort et retourna vers la table. Il manquait quelque chose…

- Où est Nath ? Demanda-t-il

Le silence se refit aussi soudainement. Tous se regardèrent de biais, partageant un secret que Remus ignorait. L'air malaisé des gens le rendit nerveux. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Il ne se souvenait même plus l'avoir vu la veille… Si…il l'avait vu, au moins elle était ici. Dormait-elle ? Était-elle encore tombée malade ?

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de James

- J'espère que tu es prêt à être papa Remus. Dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Nathalie travail là-dessus depuis des heures à Ste-Mangouste.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ? héhé !**

****avis** le prochain chapitre va arriver tardivement. Je pars pour trois semaine en France jeudi prochain. Mais ne vous en faites pas, dans l'avion, je prends le temps d'écrire ! De retranscrire va être long mais ne désespéré pas ! :)**

**Prochain chapitre : Sirius regarde ses amis devenir parents **

**Bonne journée **

**Siria qui fini son cegep de six jours ! **


	10. État Précaire

Salut !

Je suis revenue de l'europe avec un cahier plein de mots pour remplir la fic !

Bonne lectures !

**État précaire**

Papa… Remus allait être papa. Jamais dans cent ans Sirius n'aurait cru cela. Encore moins avec Nathalie. Elle qui, il y a quatre ans, lui avait hurlé devant tout le monde qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir. Maintenant… Et voila que tous les maraudeurs étaient à Ste-Mangouste, dans une salle d'attente surpeuplée en train d'attendre l'arrivée des parents.

Des parents…

Ces mots sonnaient si étrange à son oreille. Ils n'avaient que vingt ans après tout. Mais quand Lily lui avoua que Nathalie avait commencé son accouchement plus tôt que prévu dû au gros stress de cette nuit, Sirius avait réalisé qu'il était devenu adulte.

Il se revoyait encore aller dans le bureau de Rusard avec James, caché la carte du maraudeur pour que d'autres élèves puisse profiter de la carte. Il revoyait les fêtes qu'il organisait suite aux victoires de l'équipe de Quiddich. Les nombreuses blagues proférées aux autres et les retenues qui en découlaient. Les samedis à dormir dans son lit au lieu de faire ses devoirs. Les soirées où Nath venait dormir dans le dortoir des garçons et où ils veillaient jusqu'aux petites heures du matin à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Aux soirs de transformation de Remus. Les crises de Lily envers James….

Maintenant, il habitait dans un quatre et demi, s'entendait à peine avec une fille qui l'avait profondément blessé, n'aimait pas son boulot et se battait sans cesse contre les forces du mal. Où était le bon temps ? Le temps des rires et des farces ? Cela semblait être disparu en même temps que la fin de ses études.

Dans la salle d'attente, un café froid à la main, Sirius était assis sur des bancs moins que confortable et regardait ses pieds. De voir un de ses meilleurs amis devenir papa confirmait donc la fin de l'époque des maraudeur à Poudlard. Était-ce réellement la fin des Maraudeurs ? Malgré la solide amitié que les quatre garçons procédait, allaient-ils continuer à se surnommés ainsi ? La totalité de sa rébellion contre sa famille s'était basé sur cela et de ne plus être sur de rien le troublait.

Il était à la fois heureux pour Remus et à la fois triste pour lui-même… Était-ce de l'égocentrisme ? Peut-être, mais Sirius découvrit une chose, il détestait vieillir…

- oh !

Les voix de Selene et Lily interrompirent les sombres pensées du jeune homme qui releva la tête. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage et tous les tourments qui étaient venu le hantés disparurent en un tour de main. Son cœur s'allégea et l'air sembla moins lourd sur ses épaules. Il sourit à l'infirmière qui venait de leur autorisé un droit de visite dans la chambre 601 de l'hôpital et entra dans la petite pièce éclairée au néon.

De nouveau, il sourit.

Devant lui se tenait Nathalie les cheveux mouillée de sueur, le regard épuiser, mais l'air le plus serin qu'il ne lui était donner de voir. Remus, à ses coté, laissait libre court à ses larmes en regardant celle pour qui il s'était battu tant de fois. Dans les bras de se tenait deux petits bambins aussi fragile qu'une plume qui découvrait pour la première fois le monde.

Les yeux remplie de larme de joie, Nathalie regarda ses amie et Sirius sentir le bonheur qu'elle émanait.

- Tout le monde, dit-elle dans un murmure, je vous présente Eden et Miriann.

Les yeux ronds, Sirius regarda James qui semblait tout aussi sous le choc que lui. Peter les regarda l'air confus tandis que Selene et Lily pleurait en silence. Des jumeaux… Le couple n'avait pas voulu voir les échographies de l'enfant pour le simple plaisir d'avoir la surprise. Mais personne ne s'étaient attendu à des jumeaux… encore moins à des jumeaux-jumelles. Un garçon, Eden… Une fille, Miriann…

À ce moment, Sirius Black eut la certitude que les choses allaient changer dans la vie des personnes présente dans la pièce. Et après seulement deux semaines, cela se confirma.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, janvier se terminait dans un froid qui n'était pas si pénible et même la neige n'était pas aveuglante. Alors que la plupart des gens prévoyait faire une marche avec les enfants et le chien, les membres de l'ordre c'était donnés rendez-vous pour dire un dernier au revoir au McKinnon. Sirius aurait voulu que le temps soit moins clément, il avait l'impression que même la nature narguait la mort d'une excellente aurore.

Dans la salle de bain, Sirius finissait de se replacer les cheveux. Son pantalon noir et sa chemise de la même couleur mettait en valeur ses yeux noirs. Si il s'en servait pour séduire, aujourd'hui resterait de marbre…

Il arriva dans la cuisine où Selene, vêtue d'une simple robe noire, l'attendait à la table. Comme à son habitude, elle feuilletait le journal, l'air concentrée.

- Alors, demanda Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

Selene soupira doucement et referma _La Gazette du sorcier _où la marque de la demi-finale de la coupe du monde de Quiddich était écris en grosse lettre.

- D'après moi, Arthur avait raison, dit Selene. Tu-sais-qui commence tranquillement à infecté la _Gazette _.Avant on y voyait vraiment les attaques, maintenant tout ça est caché en page douze après les petites annonces.

Sirius soupira. Arthur avait avertie l'Ordre de cette idée suite à une conversation qu'il avait entendu par hasard dans un couloir du ministère. L'Ordre avait dépêcher un agent pour espionner et veiller sur les informations qui circulaient dans le journal. Mais Nathalie avait du s'absenter pour terminer sa grossesse et les mangemorts en avaient probablement profités.

- Depuis quand tu lis les petites annonces ? Se moqua Sirius, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Selene ne répondit pas le se leva si sèchement que l'ancien Gryffondor trouvait cela étrange.

- Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? demanda-t-il

- Rien rien, esquiva en allant chercher sa cape d'hiver. Tu viens ? On va encore être en retard !

- Mademoiselle Selene, dit Sirius en détachant bien les syllabes. Arrête donc de me mentir en pleine face.

Selene ne dit rien et le contourna pour aller chercher ses bottes à talon. Sirius la suivit ; elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Depuis des semaines qu'elle lui faisait la gueule et il ignorait totalement pourquoi. Il s'était promis de lui en glisser un mot le temps venu et il était enfin arrivé.

- C'est Mike ?

- Mais non

- … C'est moi ?

- Non

- C'est l'ordre ?

- Non

- Ton job ?

- non

- Tes parents ?

- non

- Tu sais qui ?

- non

-Lily et Nath ?

- Non

- Les gars ?

- Non non et non ! Tu va me foutre la paix Sirius Black !

Sirius resta beat devant la frustration de sa colocataire qui claqua littéralement la porte pour aller à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme pris quelques temps avant de réagir et enfila en vitesse ses soulier et sa cape de vitesse. Il fini par la retrouvé au bout de la rue qui marchait a grand pas. Il l'agrippa solidement par les bras et la regarda dans les yeux. Muet par la surprise et une pointe de colère, Sirius ne fit que la fixer.

Pendant un moment elle le défia du regard puis, elle se pinça les lèvres. Sirius ne l'avait vu dans cet état que deux fois : lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué l'histoire de sa cousine et lorsqu'elle avait attrapé une retenue par sa faute.

Selene respirait si fort que de la bué sortait doucement de sa bouche entre ouverte. Elle fini par défaire le combat silencieux qui les unissait tout deux. Elle baissa les yeux et se détacha rapidement.

- Je t'ai entendu il y a quelques semaines. Murmura-t-elle en marchant doucement.

Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, Sirius l'accompagna dans sa marche, intrigué.

- Entendu

- Tu sais, je ne rentre pas toujours à trois heure du matin, j'arrive plus tôt parfois…

Sirius avala de travers et regarda sa colocataire d'un air sidéré. Elle prit un grand respire et le regarda finalement droit dans les yeux.

- Pendant six ans, je t'avais cru un homme à femme. La dernière année à Poudlard tu t'es battue pour me dire que je me trompais. Tu tentais de me prouver que tu n'étais pas ce que tous croyaient de toi. J'ai fini par te croire. Mais depuis que je vie avec toi, toute l'idée que tu m'avais dit de toi s'est évaporer pour me montrer ton vrai visage Sirius.

Elle se mordit de nouveau les lèvres.

- Tu es exactement ce que je pensais de toi les six premières années d'étude à Poudlard…

Elle secoua la tête en le regardant et cessa de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les mots de la jeune fille firent l'effet d'un poignard au cœur pour le jeune homme. C'était réellement ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? L'émotion lui coupait les jambes. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

- Selene… Je ne suis pas un de ses salauds qui aime une femme simplement pour l'emmener dans son lit. Je ne suis pas un insensible qui ne croit pas à l'amour. Je ne suis…

- Dis ça à d'autre ! Coupa Selene en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était sidéré de voir la pauvre image que Selene avait de lui. Une bourrasque de vent souleva la neige autours d'eux, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et qu'on les attendait. Selene frissonna légèrement et tourna le dos au jeune homme en commençant à marcher. Sirius ne se laissa pas faire et lui emboita le pas. Elle n'allait pas encore terminer une discutions sur un froid et une phrase mal placée.

- Si tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme Sirius. Soupira Selene en le voyant arrivé à ses côtés. Pourquoi agis comme cela ?

Sirius tourna brusquement la tête. Elle lui demandait réellement pourquoi il ramenait sans cesse des filles dans son lit histoire de consumer une passion vaine ? Elle était plus cruche qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

- Après quatre ans, tu devrais le savoir…

Il eu un silence, Sirius vit la poitrine de Selene se soulever plus rapidement, elle semblait respirer plus rapidement, plus fort. Il eu un rictus ; elle n'était pas la seule à prononcer des phrase qui font mal.

- Ce n'était qu'une erreur. Dit-elle. Cette soirée là, je n'étais pas tout à fais moi.

- Dis ça à d'autre. Répliqua Sirius sur le même ton qu'elle lui avait lancé tout à l'heure.

- Ah ah ! Très drole

- Selene je t'aime…

- Pas mois Sirius. Dit Selene sèchement. Il faudra que tu te rentre ça dans la tête. Arrête d'espéré que j'agisse comme Nath.

- Laisse Nath et Remus en dehors de ça.

Sirius était sidéré de remarquer à quel point Selene n'avait pas encore avaler l'histoire de Nathalie et à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle le remettait sur la table. Et ce n'était jamais réellement pour de belles raisons. Décidément, Selene détestait qu'on lui cache quelque chose, alors qu'elle-même cachait sa vie à tout le monde.

- Mais tu agis comme Remus, Sirius ! Tu espères encore et toujours que je te dise que finalement je t'aimais depuis toujours et que c'est de la faute à mon frère si je ne pouvais pas être avec toi !

Ils étaient arrivés devant le cimetière à une vitesse plus qu'alarmante et Sirius comprit que la jeune fille tentait d'y entrer pour couper court à la conversation qui se tramait. Il voyait au loin ses amis agglomérés près d'un arbre recouvert de blanc. Il ne fallait pas que les autres entendent leur dispute, Selene le savait et elle tentait d'en profiter.

C'est pourquoi Sirius la prit fermement par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter. La jeune fille tenta de se défaire mais il ne la lâcha pas et, au contraire, il resserra son étreinte. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir aussi facilement.

- Tu veux rattacher ça à Nath et Remus ? Soit ! Alors veux-tu savoir réellement ce qui ressemble à la leur ? C'est que Remus à souffert de tout cela. Il a tenté de l'oublier, d'être son ami, d'être comme avant. Cela avait marché. Mais il continuait à souffrir en silence.

Selene arrêta alors de se débattre et regarda Sirius. Ce dernier fut un peu déstabilisé de cette soudaine accalmie, mais ne la libéra pas pour autant.

- Mais contrairement à Nath, je sais que tu souffres Sirius. Souffla Selene.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui décocha un sourire triste que Sirius n'était pas sur de bien décoder.

- C'est pourquoi je cherche un autre appartement depuis quelques temps.

Elle profita de la surprise de Sirius pour se déprendre et aller rejoindre les autres plus loin dans le cimetière.

Selene….se cherchait un nouvel appartement….Regardant la jeune fille marcher s'enfoncer dans un décor de neige, le cœur de Sirius se serra si fort, qu'il en eu la nausée. Encore une fois…elle avait réussis à avoir le dernier mot avec lui.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ? héhé !**

**Reste plus qu'a retranscrire mon énorme cahier remplis de chapitre de la fic…XD L'avion m'a inspiré ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Amanda…**

**Bonne journée **

**Siria qui s'ennuie de la France **


	11. Les retrouvailles

Salut !

Les vacances me donne tout mon temps pour retranscrire ! Voila donc un chapitre vite publié xD

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Les retrouvailles**

- Merci. Fit Lily

La rouquine paya le serveur qui venait de lui emmener trois énormes tasses d'un des meilleurs chocolats chauds que l'Angleterre possédait. L'arome subtil de la boisson chaude vint chatouillée les narines et un flot de souvenirs l'assaillit. Le nombre de soirées qu'elle avait passée ici à bavarder avec Severus n'étaient même plus calculable.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle repensa à son ancien ami. Elle avait toujours eu un doute face à ses allégeances au Seigneur des ténèbres. Même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, elle avait toujours un peu su qu'il allait aller le rejoindre. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu la confirmation de James, Remus et Shaklebot, elle s'avouait tout de même déçu par la lâcheté et le manque de jugement d'un garçon qu'elle avait apprécié autant que Severus Rogue.

- En tout cas les filles, vous n'avez pas chômé pendant mon absence.

Selene éclata de rire en regardant Amanda qui venait de faire la remarque. Lily à son tour sourit en riant doucement. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de chassé ses mauvaises pensées pour se concentrée sur son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment.

- Tu n'étais simplement pas au courant des nouvelles, fit Selene, c'est tout !

- Quand même ! S'exclama Amanda, les yeux grand ouverts. Les jumeaux de Nath et Remus, Selene qui se recherche un appart, l'attaque de l'ordre et maintenant ce que tu viens de me dire Lily ! Vous êtes certaines que je ne suis pas partie des années ?

Lily et Selene éclatèrent de rire. La rouquine ne revenait tout simplement pas du grand changement d'Amanda. En peu de temps, leur amie s'était complètement transformée. Elle semblait plus épanouie et respirait les fraicheurs. Ses cheveux coupés court mettaient plus que jamais ses yeux en valeur et son teint balzane –quel avait hérité d'un voyage en Afrique avec son nouvel ami de cœur- aidait encore plus. Il y avait longtemps que Lily n'avait pas vu les heyx de la rouquine briller autant.

- Regarde qui parle ! Dit Lily après une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Tu parts deux mois et tu nous reviens avec un nouveau look, fraichement débarqué d'un voyage humanitaire avec ton nouveaux petit copain.

Amanda repoussa ses longues et multiples tresses brunes qui parsemaient ses cheveux et haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Bah…J'avais besoin de changement. Lucas m'a simplement tendu une perche et c'est là bas que tout à débloqué entre nous deux. Mais je vous ai déjà tout compté ça ! Dites moi donc des nouvelles des autres ! Comment vont les autres ?

À entendre la vie palpitante d'Amanda qui avait fait de l'aide humanitaire auprès de moldu et de sorciers pauvres et son histoire de cœur avec le chef de l'équipe auquel elle avait participé rendait le quotidien de tout le monde assez banal. Selene déposa sa tasse et haussa les épaules. Elle décrivit un peu la vie des membres de l'ordre et les funérailles de Marlène. Cette nouvelle sidéra grandement Amanda qui avait toujours aimé la dame.

- Oh ! Et Molly est de nouveau enceinte. Annonça Selene pour changer l'atmosphère dépressive.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent de concert Lily et Amanda les yeux ronds.

Quelques clients retournèrent la tête, intrigués, puis retournèrent rapidement à leurs conversations.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda Lily

- Je l'ai croisée au marché lorsque j'ai fait l'épicerie et elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle ! La famille Weasley s'agrandit !

- Bonté divine ! Soupira Amanda. Je vais commencer à croire que je ne suis pas dans le coup avec ma non-maternité.

Lily sourit doucement.

- Bienvenue dans le club ! Dit Selene en levant son verre.

Éclatant de rire, les trois filles trinquèrent de bon cœur et n'avaient pas remarqué que la tempête de neige qui parsemait Londres depuis maintenant une semaine venait de cessé.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir chaleureusement salué ses amies, Lily se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. La nuit s'avançait grandement et il n'était pas sécuritaire de rester dans le coin. Surtout que le quartier était reconnu pour être une fourmilière à magie noire le soir venu, signifiant alors la grande possibilité de rencontrer d'indésirables mangemorts.

Réprimant un frisson, la rouquine réajusta son foulard. Par merlin ! Ce qu'elle avait hâte à l'été. Elle détestait le froid que l'hiver incrustait dans les os au point d'en avoir mal. Sa seule consolation était de se rappeler les nombreuses fois ou Pétunia et elle avait fait des escapades d'hiver avec ses parents dans un chalet non loin d'où elle habitait.

Elle eu un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à sa sœur qui, la journée du mariage de cette dernière, lui avait dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle désirait la voir. Ses parents avaient tentés de réglé l'aversion que Pétunia lui avait toujours porté, mais lorsque leurs avions s'écrasa alors qu'ils faisaient un voyage, rien de cela n'avait été réglé. Lily vivait donc dans le rejet de sa sœur, ce qui la brisait grandement. Comment Sirius faisait pour vivre avec un tel trou dans le cœur ?

Transplanant devant chez elle, Lily regarda derrière elle, histoire de voir si des gens n'étaient pas devant sa maison. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient de plus en plus connus des Mangemorts et depuis la catastrophe du Bushy Park, les Potter et les Lupin étaient en tête de liste des suspects. Entrant chez elle, elle apprécia la douce chaleur du manoir Potter. Les elfes de maison avaient attisés le feu du salon et toutes les lumières étaient tamisés. Déposant ses nombreux sacs et enlevant cape et foulard, la rouquine rie doucement. L'odeur de bœuf aux champignons de James parfumait la pièce. Son plat préféré.

Son mari, justement. Arriva derrière elle et lui prit la taille et lui embrassa amoureusement le cou.

- Bon anniversaire Lily, murmura-t-il.

Les lèvres de James sur son cou lui donnèrent des frissons qui la firent sourire. Se retournant face à son amoureux, elle l'embrassa langoureusement et James ne se fit pas prier en la rapprochant de lui et en intensifiant son baiser avec une fougue que la rouquine lui connaissait si bien.

- Bon sang ! S'étouffa James. Tu veux rire.

Lily éclata de rire, heureuse comme tout. Assis à la table, le repas terminé, un verre de vin dans les mains, la jeune femme regarda son époux avec des yeux amoureux. James avait la bouche grandement ouverte et ne semblait pas penser à la fermer. Si elle n'aurait pas vu son ventre bouger sous sa respiration, Lily aurait cru qu'il aurait subit un sort de pétrification.

- C'est une blague ! Dit-il en détachant toute les syllabes.

- Non James, c'est vrai !

- Mais… mais c'est _ta _fête ! Balbutia-t-il dérouté. C'était à moi de te faire une surprise…. Pas…pas à toi de m'en faire une.

Lily sourit doucement, le cœur rayonnant de bonheur. Ses yeux brillaient et s'il aurait été debout, il aurait probablement sauté sur place : James réagissait comme un gamin devant son premier balai. Et comme à chaque fois, cela la faisait craquer.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Le début du mois.

- Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire !

- Avec ce qui s'est passé au Bushy Park, la rupture de Peter et l'accouchement de Nath, je voulais prendre mon temps pour l'annoncer.

Le manque de réponse et l'air béat de James firent rire doucement Lily qui continua :

- Ce n'arrive pas souvent d'annoncer qu'on est enceinte mon amour.

La rouquine vit alors des larmes se former dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla les essuyer avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari pour l'embrasser. James posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit avidement à cette marque d'amour. Sentant toujours les larmes coulés sur les joues de son mari, elle intensifia le baiser alors qu'il fourra ses mains dans sa chevelure auburn. Lily ne se fit pas prier et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêler de James qui intensifia encore plus le baiser. Le cœur de Lily fit un bond. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressentit d'amour et de tendresse depuis leur première nuit torride.

Mais le cri strident d'un hibou vint déranger le couple en déposant une lettre dans une assiette encore pleine de sauce aux champignons. Intrigué, Lily libéra ses bras du cou de James et prit la lettre. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de la rouquine en appuyant son menton sur son épaule.

- C'est qui ? dit le jeune homme, encore sur un nuage.

La future maman ouvrit l'enveloppe et laissa échapper un cri. Un collier de perle finement assembler tomba de l'enveloppe et sur le papier Kraft, ces simples mots d'écrit :

_«Bonne fête Lily_

_Severus»_

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Z'avez aimé ou pas ? héhé ! Bon javoue que c'était pas trop suptil mon affaire avec Lily xD **

**Un prochain chapitre sous peu : dès que jai fini de le retranscrire xD **

**Prochain chapitre : Nath fait la tête à Remus qui n'aime pas trop beaucoup ça !**

**Bonne journée ensoleillée**

**Siria qui retranscrit de nouveau ! **


	12. Chez Tyfer

Salut !

Un chapitre avant de recommencer a travailler et a écrire seulement le soir !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Chez Tyfer **

- Hé ben en voila de la grande visite ! On ne vous attendait plus !

Le visage rayonnant de Tyfer apparu dans le cadre de porte d'une grande maison blanche de Godric's Hollow. D'un geste vif et heureux, il fit signe au couple d'entrer dans la demeure. Riant doucement, Nathalie prit la main de Remus et entra dans la maison. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu se dévêtir, Tyfer serra vigoureusement la main du lycanthrope.

Ce dernier se souvenait encore du batteur des Gryffondor, mais pas de son teint balzane et de se dent aussi blanche et droite. Les yeux noirs de Tyfer pétillaient de joie, mais on pouvait lire des épreuves et des souffrances inconnues, probablement lié à la guerre.

Laissant son amoureuse se faire enlacé par tous ses anciens coéquipiers, Remus aperçu Lily dans le salon à air ouverte de la maison. N'ayant qu'un divan, un foyer, une bibliothèque et un aquarium vide mais qui semblait bizarrement entretenu, l'impression que la pièce était immensément grande. Arrivé, donc, devant la rouquine, le jeune homme lui fit la bise.

- Alors, comment James a prit la nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il

- Tu le sais ? Fit Lily, étonnée.

- Nath m'en a glissé un mot hier. Ria-t-il. En fait, elle m'a dit que tu allais l'annoncer à James. On s'est amusé à imaginer sa réaction.

- Boa ! Ça n'a surement pas été aussi excessif que toi.

Remus éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

- Tu n'étais même pas la !

- Non, mais le mime de Nathalie était assez excellent.

Cette fois ci, Lily se joignit à Remus pour rire. Les compagnons des joueurs, voyant l'hilarité, vinrent se joindre à eux, histoire de comprendre la farce. Les anciens équipiers de la maison Gryffondor étaient si heureux de se revoir qu'ils en avaient oubliés leurs époux ou épouses.

Tyfer avait eu la merveilleuse idée de réunir toute l'équipe, histoire de rester en contact et de sortir les gens de leur foyer. Avec la menace de Voldemort, rares étaient les occasions de festoyer et de se revoir. Après la nuit, valait mieux rester à la maison. Mais l'ancien batteur avait eu l'idée de ne pas sombrer dans cette idée et tenta de briser l'isolement, d'au moins une trentaine de personnes. Seulement deux n'étaient pas venu, mais personne n'avaient entendu parler d'eux après la fin des études.

- Cette année la coupe est à nous! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue! Quatre cent treize à Zéro. Sera le score qui nous fera monter haut ! Potter, Brindamour, Tyfer, Batterford et les nouveaux, nous feront brandir la coupe bien haut ! Cette année la coupe est à nous ! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue!

Alors que les gens chantait cet hymne qui avait fait la renommé de l'équipe, Remus détailla tranquillement les lieux.

L'appartement de Tyfer était plutôt bien décorer. Simple, il y avait peu d'objets qui ne semblaient pas être nécessaire à la vie dans la maison : bouilloire, table, divan, radio, four. Les seules décorations qu'on pouvait voir étaient des décorations avec des photos animées à l'intérieur. Remus remarqua même la photo qu'ils avaient prise lors de leur victoire dans la coupe des quatre maisons en septième année. Empilés les un sur les autres, provoquant une montagne humaine, tous les joueurs avait un doigt dans les airs, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Le jeune homme sourit doucement à ce souvenir ; tant de choses s'étaient passées cette journée là.

- Vous avez été vachement en retard ! Fit Lily, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Notre gardienne à annuler à la dernière minute. Dit-il. Ses parents lui ont fait peur en disant qu'elle ne nous connaissait pas et qu'on pouvait être des mangemorts… Enfin… On a simplement essayé de trouver une autre gardienne.

-Vous avez trouvés ? Demanda inutilement Lily puisqu'ils étaient là.

- Ouais, Sirius et Selene se sont improvisés.

La simple idée de voir les deux colocataires essayer de maitrisé deux gamins d'à peine un mois fit littéralement éclater de rire Lily. Remus, comprenant l'image mentale qu'elle s'était faite, se joignit à l'hilarité. D'autres personnes, qui s'étaient joint à la conversation, se regardèrent perplexe.

- Une gardienne ? demanda une fille qui, selon la mémoire de Remus s'appelait Camélie et qui sortait avec Steven Fillant, un ancien batteur.

- Ohhhh ! Fit Lily en sautant soudainement sur place. C'est vrai ! Vous ne savez pas !

Plus loin, Nathalie parlait avec ses coéquipiers. Même si elle avait le cœur déchiré car s'était la première fois qu'elle laissait ses enfants à quelqu'un d'autre pour aller s'amuser, elle dû avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup de plaisir. Même si elle se demandait continuellement comment Sirius et Selene se débrouillait, elle participait avec plaisir aux retrouvailles. Plusieurs de ses personnes avaient disparus de sa vie et ce soir elle réalisait combien ils lui manquaient. Mais quand on fait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, il est mieux d'avoir un cercle d'amis restreint. Cela fait courir moins de risques à soi et aux autres. C'est en riant des mésaventures de Steven face a ses péripéties de déménagement qu'elle entendit un éclat de voix d'un groupe non-loin d'elle.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Camélie. Nathalie et Remus…vous êtes parents !

Alors que James leva les yeux en l'air en pouffant de rire et que ses autres coéquipiers la regardait avec un air abasourdit, Nathalie souhaita fondre dans le plancher. Rouge comme le blason des Gryffordor, elle dit :

- bah… ouais…

Il était plus de trois heures du matin lorsque Nathalie et Remus entrèrent chez eux. Comme les jumeaux faisait déjà leur nuit, Selene et Sirius leurs avaient assurés que cela leur ferait plaisir de les garder une nuit entière. Cela accorderait une première nuit seule au couple depuis plusieurs semaines. Et, comme lors de la fête, Nathalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Miriann et Eden même si elle appréciait grandement d'être seule avec Remus.

Le cas était le même pour le loup-garou qui regarda sa femme tomber dans le lit alors qu'elle venait à peine d'entrer dans leur chambre. Riant de l'attitude de Nathalie, il se mit en pyjama. Alors qu'il enfilait ses boxer, le jeune homme eu une pensé pour ses enfants et il lui faisait drôle qu'ils ne soient pas dans le foyer familial. Ce fut la voix de Nathalie qui l'extirpa de ses pensées.

- Tout le monde semblait surpris de la nouvelle d'Eden et Miriann. Dit simplement la jeune fille en se démaquillant devant le miroir, face au lit où Remus s'étendait.

- C'est normal mon ange ! Ria Remus. Avoue que l'on formait le couple le moins probable de durer face à ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard.

Nathalie roula les yeux en retirant son t-shirt, laissant entrevoir les larges cicatrices qu'elle avait dans son dos. Le cœur de Remus serra et il ressentit un creux dans son ventre. Baissant les yeux, il écoutant Nathalie qui continuait de parler en terminant de se vêtir en tenue de nuit.

- N'empêche que ça n'a pas valu la commotion que ça créé ! Bouda-t-elle

- Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas ma puce, la plupart des gens le savaient que tu étais enceinte. Le pire est passé.

Nathalie vint rejoindre Remus dans le lit en marchant à quatre pattes devant lui pour, finalement, aller l'embrasser doucement. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à répondre à ce baiser et même à en redemander plus.

- Pourtant, c'était écrit dans le ciel que je t'aimais. Murmura doucement la fille en gardant son visage tout près de son amoureux.

Remus, le cœur gonflé, alla de nouveau chercher ses lèvres et entraina son amoureuse près de lui.

Le lendemain, c'est emmitouflée dans des couvertures, assise sur le divan, que Remus vit Nathalie. Souriant, il lui apporta un thé à la framboise, son préféré. Après un baiser rapide, il vint se caler dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait.

- Sirius viens de m'envoyé son patronus. Fit Nathalie. Selene et lui arrive avec les jumeaux dans une heure.

- Comment s'est passé la nuit ? Demanda-t-il alors que Nathalie lui joua doucement dans les cheveux.

- Impeccable selon Sirius. Selene s'est levé durant la nuit, histoire de voir comment ils allaient. Elle ne nous croyait pas quand nous lui avons dit qu'ils faisaient déjà leurs nuits. Elle s'en est rendu compte lorsqu'à trois heures du matin, ils dormaient à points fermés.

Éclatant de rire alors que son cœur gonfla soudainement d'amour. Ses parents lui avaient souvent entendu parler de l'amour immédiat des parents envers leur enfant. De son vivant, sa mère ne cessait d'en parler lorsqu'elle revenait de l'hôpital après avoir accompagné Nathalie dans ses tests. Mais, il n'avait jamais cru que s'était à ce point. C'était une émotion forte et impossible à décrire avec les bons mots. Il fallait le vivre pour comprendre réellement et il souhaitait que Lily et James vivent tout autant cette extase. Mais une pensé vint soudainement briser cet élan…

- C'est ce soir...

La main de Nathalie figea dans ses cheveux et il sentit la jeune fille soupirer longuement. Pourtant, il avait perçu que son battement de cœur s'était accéléré.

- Remus… Soupira-t-elle

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, sentant qu'il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- On en a déjà parlés chérie. Continua Nathalie d'une voix tremblante mais qu'il sentait ferme. Des centaines de fois même. On a voulu les garder alors qu'on avait la possibilité que non. Et même s'ils étaient loup-garou, je vais continuer à les aimer. Plus que tout au monde.

- Mais…

- Et puis Lily, Selene et Dumbledore seront là pour m'aider dès six heures.

Même si elle avait recommencée à lui jouer dans les cheveux, il ne se sentait plus rassuré. C'était finalement ce soir qu'ils allaient savoir si Eden et Mariann avaient eu le génome de la lycanthropie et Remus espérait plus que tout que les prévisions de Dumbledore soit réelle : le génome d'ange de Nathalie soit plus fort que ceux de Remus. Mais comme ce couple était peu orthodoxe, voire du jamais vu, aucun ouvrage ne pouvait certifier cette affirmation.

- N'empêche, objecta Remus, malgré tout ce que vous pourriez me dire, s'ils deviennent comme moi, je me sentirai toujours responsable.

Nathalie ne dit rien et ne fit que jouer dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment interprété son silence. Était-ce une constatation ou un reproche.

- Tu sais autant que moi ce que s'est de vivre en cachant constamment qui on est. Continua-t-il même si il savait que Nathalie détestait que l'on parle de son ancien état.

Toujours le silence

- Ce n'est pas une vie Nath… Et je ne veux pas que nos enfants aient à traverser ce que j'ai traversé. Ils méritent plus que du malheur et du mépris dans leur vie.

Toujours le silence

- Oui ma lycanthropie m'a aussi apporté de grande rencontre et sans cela on ne se serait probablement jamais rencontré… Mais ils ne méritent aucunement les douleurs de la transformation et le mal être de la semaine qui suit après

Le silence. Cet indéchiffrable et pesant silence.

- …. Nath ?

- Hum ?

- Dis quelque chose.

Nathalie cessa de le cajoler et lui releva le menton. Elle déposa un baiser qui goutait la framboise de son thé et son odeur vanillée.

- Je t'aime. Dit-elle avant de recommencer à lui jouer dans les cheveux

Remus figea. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des plaintes ou même une argumentation. Mais cela, jamais il ne l'avait vu venir. Toujours un peu sonné, il ferma les yeux, ce qui l'empêcha de voir le sourire satisfait de Nathalie.

Trois coups frappèrent durement à la porte, sortant le couple de leur bulles. Intrigué, les deux amoureux se regardèrent avec la même arrière pensée : Sirius et Selene arrivait beaucoup trop tôt pour que se soit réellement eux.

- J'y fait, dit-il en quittant à contrecœur la chaleur des bras de sa douce.

Se levant, il prit soin de mettre sa baguette dans sa poche droite.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il se demandait qui cela aurait bien pu être. Il passa en revue tous les gens de l'ordre et il constata assez rapidement que la plupart travaillait à cette heure où étaient en mission. Lily et James, eux, étaient à Godrick's Hollw avec Dumbledore pour une histoire quelconque et il savait que le couple ne reviendrait qu'à temps pour la pleine. Aucune personne ne lui venait à l'esprit et la présence de sa baguette fut de plus en plus rassurante. Tranquillement, il ouvrit la porte.

Son cœur fit un bond.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Dam dam dam ! C'est qui vous croyez ? Donnez vos hypothèses !**

**Prochain chapitre : Qui Remus voit-il ?**

**Bonne fête du Québec à tous**

**Siria**


	13. Première lune

Salut !

Harry Potter 6 est bientôt ! Je réécoute tous les films avec mes amis ! Demain : L'ordre du Phénix ! Toute cette frénésie m'inspire ! J'aime ça !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Première lune**

- La dernière fois que tu es venu, j'ai été très, très clair. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ni que tu la revoies. Il n'y a rien de compliquer là dedans. Alors par merlin fou le camp d'ici !

Remus brandit son doigt devant son interlocuteur pour lui montrer la porte à ce dernier. Il était rouge de colère et respirait profondément pour se calmer. Mais il était réellement hors de ses gons. L'homme devant lui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Remus ? Fit la voix de Nathalie au salon. Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, mentit-il, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important, rien de grave. T'inquiète.

Il insista sur les mots _pas quelqu'un d'important_ en regardant froidement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui hésitait. Grand, les épaules carrés, les lèvres pincées, des yeux bleu qui vous regardait avec une froideur ignoble et une assurance hautaine que Remus n'avait pas encore oublié.

- Éric…

Le cœur de Remus manqua pendant un battement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amoureuse derrière lui. Il avait essayé qu'elle ne le voit pas. Depuis trois ans, il avait réussi à l'éloigné de son ignare et ignoble frère. Mair l'air satisfait de ce dernier venait de lui prouver que ses efforts n'avaient servis à rien. Éric, avec un sourire hautain et un torse bombé, fit un pas en avant pour franchir le seuil de la porte.

- Va-t-en

La jambe d'Éric stoppa dans le vide avant même d'avoir franchit la maison. Le cœur de Remus fit un double tour et sa rage s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se retourna vers Nathalie qui agrippait la couverture, qu'elle avait sur le dos, avec une poigne qui trahissait son visage passible.

- Tout de suite. Enchaina-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe de chaque mot.

- Nath… Tenta d'argumenter Éric

Mais les yeux de Nathalie trahissaient une réelle fureur et une tristesse qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférents. Remus s'approcha de son amoureuse, hésitant. Il ne savait s'il devait lui serrer la main ou la laisser vivre cette fureur. Mais il eu sa réponse bien vite. Son amoureuse regarda de la tête au pied l'homme qui l'avait tourmenté pendant des années, lui décrocha un regard haineux et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Il y a un problème dans la mission ! Cria alors Éric, désespéré.

Remus roula les yeux, découragé et dégouté par l'attitude de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Les yeux exorbités, le regard suppliant, l'air las dans le portique de la porte. Il avait devant les yeux un autre homme qu'il y avait il y a trente seconde. C'est une piètre mascarade qu'il jouait. Pourtant, Nathalie figea juste avant de quitter et se retourna vers son frère, les yeux horrifié de peur.

Le cœur de Remus avait cessé de battre depuis vingt minutes. Bougeant les doigts pour essayer de faire sentir une quelconque sensation dans sa main engourdie. Mais ce n'était pas simplement sa main qu'il ne sentait pas, c'était son bras, sa tête, ses jambes, son cœur. Assis sur le divan, il regardait avec intensité la porte de la cuisine fermé dans laquelle Nathalie et Éric discutaient depuis vingt longues et interminables minutes.

Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une espèce de torpeur étrange. Comme là fois que James lui avait fait le sort de tête-en-bulle. Mais cette fois, il savait que ce n'était pas une farce. Et il y avait quelque chose d'assez déplaisant dans cette idée. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'avait plongé dans cette espèce de catatonie. Était-ce que la nouvelle tentative d'Éric avait finalement réussi, ou que Nathalie lui avait mentie, une fois de plus.

«Ding dong»

- J'y vais. Annonça-t-il avec l'impression d'émergé de l'eau

Il se leva, aussi tranquillement que son état mental le lui permettait et alla répondre. C'est à un Sirius au sourire étrange et une Selene au regard radieux qui l'accueillit. Devant eux, poussette contenant deux bambins qui semblait fasciné par un jouet suspendu devant leurs yeux riait aux éclats. Ces rires cristallins achevèrent de sortir Remus de son état submergé pour finalement décroché un sourire un peu plus vrai que celui qu'il leur avait fourni en ouvrant la porte.

- Oula ! Siffla Sirius. On dirait que c'est toi qui a passé la nuit avec des jumeaux.

Alors que son ami le détaillait un peu trop, Selene fit un rire sans joie.

- Ouais toute une nuit qu'on a passés ! dit-elle ironiquement. Deux enfants d'à peine un mois qui font déjà leur nuit pendant que leurs gardiennes dorment et ne nous réveilles qu'à huit heure du matin. Oui, vraiment ce fut une des plus pénibles nuit de toute ma vie…

Remus éclata de rire en laissant Selene pousser le carrosse à l'intérieur. Cette dernière semblait satisfaite de sa remarque et entra avec une joie non dissimulée. Décidément, Selene allait de mieux en mieux depuis quelques temps. Voyant la mine renfrogné de Sirius, Remus lui administra une solide tape dans le dos ce qui fit sourire un peu plus son ami. Remus lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que cela ne semblait pas avoir augmenté l'humeur du maraudeur.

Décidément, il avait loupé un épisode. Il vint pour le questionné, intrigué de son état, mais Sirius se rendit rapidement au salon, comme pour éviter ce genre de conversation qu'on ne peut faire devant une autre personne…

Arrivé dans le salon, Remus le vit aider Selene à placer Aden et Miriann le parc pour enfant. Il sourit doucement en voyant les trait de Sirius se relâcher dès qu'Aden ne voulu plus lâcher son gros doigts dans sa petite main. Attendrie, le père vint au coté de son meilleur ami et remis à Miriann son ourson en peluche qu'elle mit automatiquement dans sa bouche. Le lycanthrope se surprit à se demander quel gout cela pouvait avoir pour que sa fille aie toujours le réflex de le sucé.

- J'aurais cru que l'instinct maternel de Nath nous aurait arraché les jumeaux à notre arrivée ! S'étonna Selene en constatant l'absence de la mère.¸

Pour éviter de sombrer de nouveau dans un état catatonique, Remus se concentra à regarder son fils qui semblait fasciné par le majeur de Sirius. Il prit une grande respiration, essayant d'éviter de vomir les mots qu'il avait à prononcer.

- Elle est avec son frère.

Le silence qui régna dans la pièce pendant un moment annonçait l'évidente surprise de ses amis.

- Éric ? Demanda Sirius

- Qui d'autre ?

Sirius lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Remus ne comprit ce geste que lorsqu'il constata que des larmes silencieuses étaient venus se glissé sur ses joues. Il inspira un bon coup et se retourna vers ses amis qui semblait à la fois triste et abasourdit. Mais qui ne le serait pas.

- Il ose vraiment revenir chez vous ? S'étonna alors Selene qui semblait avoir avaler la nouvelle.

- Mouais, soupira Remus. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, mais…. C'est la première fois que Nath le voit.

Selene et Sirius se regardèrent d'un même air : pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit avant?

- C'est ce qui explique pourquoi il est encore ici. Dit Sirius, songeur.

- Non… Balbutia Remus, confus. Elle.. elle ne voulait pas le voir. Et là… il parle de la mission… vous vous souvenez de _la_ mission ? Celle dont on ne sait pratiquement rien… enfin… moi je croyais que c'était…. Que c'était du bluff. Et là l'air de Nath à… à comme changé et… et…

S'en était trop, il ne pu finir sa phrase et du pointer la cuisine pour faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Sirius le fit asseoir, Selene lui prit la main doucement et la caressa. Il devait avoir l'air épouvantable. Mais se rappeler l'horrible situation dans laquelle il avait rencontré la première fois Éric était quelque chose de difficile. Nathalie et lui ne s'en était parler qu'une fois. La journée où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait renoncé à qui elle était pour revenir sur terre. Là ils avaient parlés d'Éric et du procès…. Mais après, le couple tenait cela mort et avait évité par-dessus tout de rappeler à l'autre cette horrible journée.

- Et… la mission. Continua-t-il alors que ses amis ne savaient plus quoi dire. Depuis son retour j'ai… j'avais conclu que tout ça était terminé… et que…que…

Remus se sentait trahis et confus. Certes, il avait accepté que Nathalie soit un ange. Il avait accepté qu'elle lui ait mentie pendant sept ans. Il était même heureux de la recueillir chez lui lors de son rétablissement. Il lui avait même dit son secret très tôt. Après tout, Selene et Lily étaient au courant de sa lycanthropie que depuis un an et demi. Mais aujourd'hui, il réalisait que Nathalie lui cachait encore des choses. Comment être transparents devant des gens qui ne le sont pas ?

Cette question lui faisait réellement mal.

- MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE ÉRIC ! Cria Nathalie, derrière la porte de la cuisine. C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ? TU ME CACHES ÇA DEPUIS COMBIEN DE PUTAIN D'ANNÉE ! C'EST LÀ QUE TU TE DÉCIDES DE ME DIRE ÇA…

- Nath…

- NON Y'A PAS DE _NATH _! PUTAIN ÉRIC ! TU M'ANNONCES ÇA COMME ÇA ET JE DEVRAIS BIEN LE PRENDRE ET TE DEMANDER PARDON DE MA CONDUITE ALORS QUE _TU _AS FAIS _PEUT-ÊTRE_ UNE FOUTUE ERREUR !

- Nath, je t'en pris, ils nous entendent probablement au salon

- SI TU SAVAIS COMME ÇA ME PASSE MILLES PIEDS PAR-DESSUS LA TÊTE. PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'EST TELLEMENT LA PIRE JOURNÉE ME DIRE UNE PAREILLE CHOSE ! TU SAIS QUEL JOUR ON EST HEIN ÉRIC ? TU LE SAIS ? OH BIEN SUR QUE NON, TU NE T'ES JAMAIS OCCUPÉ DE MA VIE, ALORS POURQUOI TU LE FERAIS DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS…

Puis, la voix d'Éric marmonna un sort d'insonorité et ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni Selene ne purent entendre la suite de la crise de Nathalie. Dans le salon, il eu un réel vide pendant plusieurs minutes. Pas un silence. Un vide .Les trois adultes avaient cessé de bouger et même de penser. Comme si n'importe quel mouvement de cils pouvait être mal interprété. Remus avait l'impression que même l'air avait oublié de bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Aden commença à pleurer, suivit pas sa sœur, que la réalité recommencer

Le père se leva et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras pour aller le consoler. Sirius vint à sa rescousse pour sa fille qui semblait vouloir la même affection. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas apprécié l'éclat de voix de leur maman…

Tout en marchant et en balançant Aden qui se calmait de plus en plus, un silence gênant s'installa. Remus tenta de respirer calmement malgré son stress de savoir que sa petite amie était en pleine crise de larme à quelque mètre de lui. Mais Aden ne devait pas le sentir stressé, car jamais il ne se calmerait.

- Faut changer de sujet. Déclara-t-il.

Parler de d'autre chose que de l'intrus dans sa maison allait désamorcer la tension indéchiffrable qui régnait dans sa maison.

- Je déménage le 12. Dit Selene qui, visiblement, disait la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

Soudain, la réalité désastreuse de Remus s'éclipsa pour faire place à la réalité des colocataires. Il avait complètement oublié que Selene ne voulait plus habité avec Sirius. Elle avait expliqué que c'était une longue histoire, mais que cela concernait deux mode de vie trop distincts pour pouvoir rester amis. Et, en quelque sorte Remus approuvait cela : l'amitié avant la colocation. Mais à voir la mine de Sirius qui baissa radicalement, le lycanthrope réalisa que ce déménagement n'était peut-être pas un choix commun…

«Ding dong»

- J'y vais. Annonça Nathalie en déposant Miriann dans les bras de Selene.

En regardant sa montre, Remus réalisa qu'il était déjà six heures moins quart ; la journée avait passé un peu trop vite avec la cacophonie qui avait eu lieu. À l'heure du diner, Nathalie ouvrit les portes de la cuisine, annonçant à la grande surprise de tous que le repas était servit. Elle avait probablement entamé la cuisson du ragout anglais pour se calmer tout en discutant avec son frère. Éludant les questions trop pointues sur la présence d'Éric, Nathalie leur fit simplement savoir qu'il allait rester jusqu'à demain. À contre cœur Remus accepta l'aide de son beau-frère.

Mais une chose était claire : il ne revenait qu'en temps opportun. Éric prit donc un congé forcé de la maison des Lupin pour aller se perdre dit on ne savait où. Mais malgré le sourire qu'avait affiché Nathalie au départ de son frère, Remus doutait que Nathalie soit si bien qu'elle le prétendait. Était-ce par peur, il ne le savait pas. Mais il revoyait un sourire que Nathalie lui avait fait des millions de fois en septième année d'étude à Poudlard.

- Ah bonjour vous trois ! Claironna la voix un peu trop joyeuse de Nathalie pour qu'elle ne sonne réelle. Allez entrez, les autres sont là.

Sirius sourit à Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme leva les yeux dans les airs. Sirius avait toujours un peu trop aimé les soirs de pleines lunes. _Ça le désennuyais_ disait-il, _ça mettait du piquant dans la vie_. Le lycanthrope avait toujours eu horreur de ce genre de remarque, bien qu'il sache que Sirius ne disait cela que pour le faire fâché.

Dumbledore, Lily et James firent leur entré dans le salon, accompagné de Nathalie. Selene, Sirius et Remus se levèrent pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Une fois que Nathalie lui ait libéré les mains de Miriann, Sirius alla serrer la main de James qui avait récemment appris la nouvelle paternité de son meilleur ami et qui n'avait jamais vraiment pu le féliciter. Selene et Nathalie recommencèrent leur discutions alors que Lily vint les rejoindre après avoir kidnappé Eden des mains de Remus. Une fois les mains libre, le loup-garou vint serrer la main de son ancien directeur qui le regardait avec un air de tendresse.

- Alors, vous tenez le coup ? Salua Dumbledore

- Autant que les circonstances le permettent. Dit vaguement le jeune homme.

Les gazouillis chanteur d'Eden dans les bras de Lily firent littéralement exploser de joie la future maman. Lily, qui venait de promette à Selene de l'aide pour se déménagement, adorait le nouveau système de vie qu'engendrait la venu d'enfant. C'était si différent et si identique à la fois que s'en était déroutant. La rouquine songea à l'enfant qu'elle attendait et soupira en se disant qu'elle allait réellement adorer l'adaptation. Alors que Nathalie éclata de rire alors que Miriann avait décidé de ne pas lâcher les cheveux de Selene, la rouquine cessa de tomber dans ses rêveries et fit une moue perplexe. Quelque chose ne tournais pas rond ici…

Ils étaient bien loin les soirs de papotages des derniers ragots dans leur dortoir à Poudlard.

- Il est temps d'y aller les gars. Marmonna Peter en regardant sa montre

Les trois autres maraudeurs, dans un mouvement quasi identique, regardèrent aussi leur montre. Peter se leva, légèrement anxieux et alla regarder à la fenêtre. Sirius alla voir Dumbledore et promit de dénicher un endroit sécuritaire pour Remus et de rester en périphérie pour le surveiller –après tout, le directeur n'était pas au courant de leur état d'animagus. James alla longuement embrasser Lily et touchant doucement à son ventre. Remus et Nathalie (qui avait remis Miriann à Selene) s'éclipsèrent pour un moment. Le sourire de Nathalie était beaucoup trop faux. C'était logique en même temps, pour Nathalie et Remus, cela résonnait comme un moment fatidique pour eux. Leur éternelle discussion ce terminait ce soir.

_Dors mon trésor dans ton berceau_

_Merlin viendra te changer en carpeau_

_Et si les yeux ouvert tu resteras_

_Il viendra te changer en rat_

_Dors mon trésor dans ton berceau_

_Je viendrai te chercher bien haut_

_Mon balai volant est prêt pour toi_

_Et ensemble on s'envolera_

_Dors mon trésor de ton doux sommeil_

_Fais un rêve remplis de merveille_

_Et si demain tu ne me vois pas_

_Pour me faire venir près de toi_

_Tu n'as qu'à dire Abracadabra _

On cogna à la porte lorsque Nathalie chantais cette chansons à ses enfants qu'elle prenait soin de bercé pour les endormir. Lily, qui couvrait de tendresse cette scène alors que Selene et Dumbledore s'affairaient à divers recherches dans le salon, se figea un peu. Levant un sourcil. Ils n'attendaient personne d'autres à cette heure tardive. Mais ce qui intriguait beaucoup plus la jeune femme était la tension que ces coups avaient provoqué. Nathalie, qui continuait de se bercé, semblait soudainement plus soucieuse.

- J'y vais. Dit la voix calme, mais ferme, de Dumbledore.

Lily tourna la tête pour voir le directeur sortir sa baguette avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le regard de la rouquine se porta alors sur son amie qui la regardait maintenant avec un drôle d'air. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, mais de la tension.

Au même moment, la lune devint pleine.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ?? ! Comment vous trouvez ?**

**Prochain chapitre : Les contre-coups de cette pleine lune assez cacophonique **

**Siria**


	14. Lendemain

Salut !

Harry Potter 6 est sorti ! Et j'y suis fièrement aller pour pleurer comme une madeleine !!

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Lendemain**

Couchée sur le divan du le salon des Lupin, Lily ouvrit péniblement les yeux lorsqu'on entendit frapper durement dans la porte. Selene, un peu plus réveillée qu'elle se leva du second divan et alla rapidement ouvrir la porte. Se frottant les yeux, la rouquine laissa les premiers rayons du soleil lui transpercé les yeux. Elle sourit en constatant que, mis à part les pas de Selene, le silence remplissait la maison. Comme si rien ne s'était passé cette nuit.

- C'est les gars ! Déclara Selene

Plusieurs bruits de pas pressé prouvèrent que Selene les avait laissé entrer. Un peu plus réveillée par cette annonce, Lily se mit sur ses deux pieds et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Elle y vit Selene ranger sa baguette dans sa poche –elle l'avait probablement emmené par peur d'embuscade – ainsi que les quatre maraudeurs qui semblaient avoir passé une rude nuit. Elle avait prit l'habitude, après près de quatre ans, de voir son petit ami mal en point les lendemains de pleine lune, mais ce mois-ci était intense. Les éraflures, la terre et les débuts d'ecchymoses montraient une chaude lutte.

Nathalie, que Lily n'avait pas entendu arriver, se dirigea rapidement vers Remus qui la regarda avec des yeux larmoyant. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et le traina dans leur chambre où elle allait probablement le couché. La rouquine, quant à elle, se précipita pour aller voir son mari qui lui sourit, les yeux remplis de fatigue. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et le poussa vers le salon pour soigné les blessures. Selene poussa Peter et Sirius à faire de même.

Commentant leur piètre état, Selene fit apparaître une trousse de premier soin, histoire d'épongé le sang qui coulait près de la tempe de Sirius et du nez de Peter. Lily, muette, fit de même avec une marque de griffe que James avait dans le bras. Les trois garçons, épuisés et affamés, confirmèrent les doutes de Lily face à une des nuits les plus dures qu'ils avaient subis avec Remus. Sirius alla même jusqu'à la comparer à leur première pleine lune.

- Et vous ? Fini par demander Peter, probablement trop éreinté pour continuer à parler.

Ses deux autres amis semblaient dans le même état et se contentèrent de fixer les femmes qui s'occupaient à les soignés devant eux.

- Votre soirée ?

Lily et Selene s'échangèrent un regard. Était-il le moment de parler de cela ? L'air épuisé des garçons disait non, mais leurs yeux remplis d'inquiétude disait oui.

- Eden et Myriann n'ont fait que pleurer toute la nuit. Finit par dire Selene.

Lily vit les trois garçons relâcher les épaules d'un seul coup.

- Dumbledore croit qu'ils ressentent simplement une douleur. Poursuivit Selene qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à serrer très fort les bandages de Sirius. Quand il à vu ce phénomène, il s'est assuré que rien de grave ne pouvait nous arriver, il est partit faire des recherches. On risque d'en savoir plus sous peut.

Alors que Selene disait ces mots sous l'oreille attentive des trois maraudeurs, Lily vit Nathalie entrer dans le salon. Une Nathalie épuisée, mais qui semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Doucement, Lily lui rendit son sourire et retourna son attention à ses amis.

C'est finalement quelques deux heures plus tard que Lily quitta la maison des Lupin en compagnie de son mari qui luttait contre un sommeil qui s'annonçait lourd. Après avoir chaleureusement salués ses amis, elle aida James à transplaner dans leur salon. D'un pas lourd, James se dirigea vers leur immense lit. Lily déposait une couverte sur lui qu'il dormait déjà.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Lily remercia l'elfe de la maison qui lui apporta un café. Tasse en main, elle alla s'asseoir dans l'immense jardin du manoir Potter. Les fleurs, commençait tranquillement à pousser et elle sourit en voyant que l'elfe arrivait avec un râteau miniature et s'afférait à enlever les mauvaise herbes autours des magnifiques tulipes et roses que le jardin comptait. Au loin, plusieurs pommiers annonçaient une belle récolte avec leur fruit qui commençait timidement à pousser.

Mais le vent froid de ce début mars rappela à Lily que même s'il n'y avait pas de neige, cela ne signifiait pas l'été. Elle avait tendance à l'oublié puisque James laissait régner un climat qui frôlait les dix huit degrés constant, été comme hiver. Seul le vent et les chutes de neiges venaient rappeler à la rouquine que normalement, un tel jardin n'était pas aussi éternel.

Les yeux de Lily commencèrent à lui picoter d'une manière assez désagréable, ce qui rappela à la jeune femme les quelques quatre heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eu dans la nuit. Elle soupira légèrement, se disant qu'aller se coucher près de James risquerait de le réveiller et même si elle irait dans une chambre d'ami, d'ainsi dormir dans la journée ne ferait que déstabiliser son métabolisme et qu'elle en aurait pour des semaines à revenir normale. Elle avala une gorgé de son café, espérant que la caféine l'aide à gagné son combat.

Alors que leur elfe de maison venait de tomber sur le dos après avoir arraché une racine trop profonde, un hibou vint lui porter deux lettres, une épaisse et l'autre avec un timbre. La rouquine sourit en voyant le timbre et ne comprenait pas comment les hiboux faisaient pour savoir qu'elle recevait du courrier façon moldu… et encore moins comment ces oiseaux faisaient pour prendre l'enveloppe dans la minuscule boite devant chez eux.

D'un geste las, elle ouvrit la lettre comportant un timbre. Rien d'étonnant. Petunia l'informait que le cinquantième anniversaire de leur parent aurait lieu à la mi-mars, durant un congé moldu. La manière que sa sœur avait rédigé la lettre donnait la désagréable impression à Lily que Petunia se donnait corps et âmes pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était devenue une inconnue pour elle. Elle se souvenait encore de la crise que sa sœur lui avait faite lors de son déménagement chez James. Lorsque leur mère avait demandé à Lily de donner son numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir la rejoindre et que la rouquine avait expliquer que cet engin n'existaient pas dans le monde sorcier et qu'il faudrait lui envoyer des lettres, Petunia avait laissé tomber la boite remplis d'assiette en porcelaine et lui avait hurlé des insultes comme quoi Lily faisait tout pour se couper de sa famille avec ses trucs de sorciers. Le cœur de Lily se serra en songea à la rancœur que sa sœur gardait envers elle depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Elle déposa doucement la lettre sur ses genoux, se demandant si James allait vouloir venir à l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents. Ces derniers l'avaient toujours apprécié, mais Petunia et Vernon faisait tout pour rendre mal son nouveau mari. La rouquine prit ce qu'elle avait prit pour une lettre était en fait une carte postale de l'Afrique. Quelques mots étaient finement écrite à la plume derrière une image d'un chameau marchant devant une pyramide.

_Chère Mme et Monsieur Potter _

_La vie en voyage est merveilleuse. Beaucoup d'aventure et plusieurs rencontres. J'ai hâte de vous raconter ce que j'ai vu, j'en ai pour toute une nuit ! _

_On se revoit à mon retour, mercredi._

_Amicalement_

_Alex D. _

Lily rit doucement. Cet Alex D. ne pouvait être nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. À chaque nouvelle lettre, il signait d'un nouveau nom, histoire que les soupçons soient minimes si leur courrier était lus. Elle aimait beaucoup l'imagination de créateur de l'Ordre du Phénix pour les contacter. Ce qui paraissait être une carte postale amicale d'un ami en vacances était en fait une annonce qu'une réunion allait avoir lieu ce vendredi pour parler des nouveautés.

Le regard de Lily se perdit entre l'encre et le papier qui se mêlait sur la carte postale. Tranquillement elle sombrait dans ses souvenirs de la dernière rencontre de l'Ordre. On y avait dit de bonnes, mais surtout de mauvaise nouvelles. Voldemort prenait trop rapidement d'ampleur et multipliait ses actions alors que l'ordre ne pouvait qu'en contré une infime partie. L'école recommencé, Dumbledore ne pouvait plus se consacré à cent pourcent dans la bataille et les né-moldu semblaient être de plus en plus la nouvelle cible des mangemort. Certains membres de l'Ordre, dont Nathalie et Alice Longdubat, avaient même dû cesser leur emploi car là où ils travaillaient avait tombé entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres.

La rouquine paniqua. Comment allait-elle pouvoir élever convenablement son futur enfant dans un monde en guerre et sur le point de se déchiré.

Un second hibou arriva et la tira de sa rêverie. La lettre qu'il tenait était petite, mais elle ne la reconnaissait que trop ; combien de fois en avait-elle ignorée des comme celles-là ? N'effaçant pas l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, elle ne fit qu'accentué la peine qu'elle était en train d'éprouvée. Elle se leva doucement, prenant en même temps les autres lettres qu'elle alla déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine et alla jeter la troisième lettre dans le feu sans même prendre le temps de la lire. De toute façon, Severus allait lui chanter la même chanson que depuis un an : malgré le fais qu'il soit mangemort, il restait le même homme qu'il avait toujours été. Mais le cœur de Lily avait été trop fortement blessé par le Serpentard pour essayer de le croire.

Le cœur en miette de se souvenir douloureux de la perte d'un ami, les entrailles déchirer par la peur et la fatigue eurent beau de Lily qui éclata littéralement en sanglot. Seule. Devant le feu de foyer qui consumait la lettre de Rogue. Malgré les interdictions qu'elle s'était posées elle-même ce matin, elle n'en pouvait plus et se dirigea dans la chambre des maitres.

Pleurant silencieusement maintenant, elle alla se blottir contre James qui dormait à point fermé. La respiration régulière de l'homme qu'elle aimait arriva à la calmer et elle sombra dans un sommeil contre lequel elle luttait depuis les petites heures du matin.

Lily n'eu conscience de son sommeil que lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Le cadran indiquait onze heures du matin lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir. Étourdie et encore bouleversé par sa venue dans la chambre, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour finalement constater que son amoureux était déjà levé. Un peu honteuse, elle sortit rapidement de la chambre.

C'est finalement dans la cuisine, en lisant le journal, un café à la main, que Lily retrouva James. Elle alla doucement derrière lui et lui embrassa délicatement le cou. Même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, la rouquine senti son mari se raidir et sourire. Elle rit doucement, trouvant adorable que James soit encore surpris de la voir lui donner des marques d'amour. À croire que les années où elle avait refusé son amour avait plus profondément marqué son homme qu'elle ne voulait le croire.

- Bon matin. Murmura Lily à son oreille avant de contourner la table pour lui voler sa tasse de café et d'y prendre une gorgée.

- Bon matin. Répondit James en se levant pour aller chercher ses lèvres.

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier et, tout en l'embrassant, déposa la tasse sur la table pour intensifié leur baiser. James stoppa leur échange, légèrement essoufflé, et posa ses mains sur la taille de sa femme. Cette dernière eu un léger frisson et alla se blottir dans le cou de celui qu'elle aimait.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi hier soir. Dit-elle, toujours dans son cou.

James resserra son étreinte.

- Pourtant tu le sais ma belle… ce n'est pas la première lune. Avec le temps tu devrais t'y faire.

- Je sais… mais hier c'était… différent. J'avais peur que l'angoisse de Remus ne retombe sur vous… Vous aviez l'air si confiant, Peter, Sirius et toi… J'avais peur que vous soyez insouciant et que…que..

- Nous aussi, coupa James, nous avons eu peur. Lily, tu le sais…depuis le temps… Avant, nous étions insouciant face à l'état de Remus. C'est ce qui nous a peut-être, non, probablement, sauvés. Mais nous ne sommes plus des gosses de 14 ans. Nous sommes des adultes et nous comprenons un peu plus l'état de Lunard.

Même si le ton de James se voulait rassurant, Lily fit une moue peu convaincue. L'homme qui lui serrait la taille sourit doucement et vint l'embrasser avec passion pour la rassurer, ce qui fonctionna en partie.

- Mais il va bien et je vais bien. Murmura James dans le cou de Lily ce qui provoqua un long frisson tout au long de son échine. Et toi, ta nuit ?

Lily haussa les épaules et lui raconta qu'après avoir compris ce qui se passaient avec les enfants, ils avaient installé un relais pour bercés les jumeaux, histoire de calmer leurs pleurs et qu'ils s'étaient enfin endormis dans les alentours de cinq heures du matin ; à l'aurore.

- Heureusement, dit Lily en réprimant un long bâillement, Selene s'est placée avec moi pour bercé Eden et Miriann. Si je m'étais retrouvé avec Éric, je l'aurais égorgé de mes mains vives.

- Éric ? Dit James en relevant la tête brusquement.

- Le frère de Nath. Maugréa Lily. Il a fait une petite visite surprise hier.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant si elle devait continuer l'histoire. Mais l'air béat de James eu raison de ses doutes et elle se dit qu'il avait le droit de savoir comme tout le monde. Après tout, Selene allait surement avertir Sirius qui allait probablement le dire à Peter.

La rouquine prit donc un grand respire et raconta ce que Selene lui avait relaté, plus tôt dans la soirée, essayant de n'omettre aucun détail, aucun cri, aucunes phrases. Plus l'histoire avançait, plus le visage de James se fermait et devenait de marbre. Ce qui inquiéta largement la future maman.

- James ? Dit-elle une fois l'histoire terminée. Ça va ?

- Oui oui. Éluda-t-il

Mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait tout aussi bien qu'une question lui trottait dans la tête. La jeune femme ne savait simplement pas si c'était la même qui lui revenait sans cesse depuis qu'elle savait la raison qu'Éric Brindamour était dans les parages.

Sans savoir le pourquoi du comment de la mission de Nathalie, Lily savait pertinemment qu'elle la concernait… elle et James. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si elle était devenue Mme Potter car elle aimait réellement James ou bien c'était la volonté de Nathalie. Cette question lui avait littéralement fait perdre les pédales quelques heures avant de prononcer ses vœux de mariage et Amanda et Selene avaient passés plus d'une heure à lui dire que James était l'homme pour elle et que Nathalie n'avait fait que casser sa tête de mule. Cette remarque avait fait sourire le futur marié qui s'était dit qu'elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Mais Selene avait expliqué à Lily qu'Éric était là car la mission de Nathalie n'était apparemment pas terminée, et qu'il y avait un sérieux problème. Posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre, Lily ferma les yeux et tenta de réguler sa respiration à celle, calme, de James. Chose qui ne fut pas concluant.

Elle sentit alors les bras de James se serrer contre elle avec fermeté et tendresse. Son mari vint lui embrasser le creux du cou et déposa son front sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dit James comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. On va s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on va s'en sortir…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ?? ! Comment vous trouvez ?**

**Prochain chapitre : Petite rencontre de l'ordre !**

**Siria qui est toujours sous le choc du film !**


	15. Regard

Salut !

Relire Harry Potter sept aide beaucoup lors de la page blanche ! Un chapitre de lu au hasard et me voilà avec pleins d'idée de chapitre !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Regard **

Comme dans l'habitude de l'Ordre du Phenix, les réunions n'avaient jamais lieu à un même endroit. La dernière, il y a de cela une semaine, avait eu lieu chez les Londubat. Alice qui en était au deux tiers de la grossesse avait apprécié ne pas avoir à se déplacer car leur garçon avait décidé ce soir là que de donner des coups de pieds toute une soirée semblaient un passe temps assez agréable. Cette dois, c'était chez Remus et Nathalie que les membres de l'Ordre étaient convoqués.

C'est pourquoi Remus supervisait la cafetière qui produisait assez de café pour une quinzaine d'invités tout en s'assurant que la cuisine serait accommodante pour tout le monde. En haut, Nathalie endormait les jumeaux et s'assurait qu'une chambre serait assez bien grande pour que les enfants Weasley puissent y dormir ; Molly et Arthur préféraient les couché ici que de les laisser seuls avec une gardiennes ces temps-ci. Une paranoïa qui avait légèrement lieur d'être.

On frappa pour la première fois à la porte. Sachant que Nathalie s'afférait en haut, le lycanthrope alla ouvrir la porte et sourit au directeur de Poudlard qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Eh bien Remus, tu te remets de plus en plus facilement sur pied. Déclara Dumbledore en entrant chez les Lupins.

- La pleine lune a eu lieu vendredi professeur, dit Remus en prenant la cape d'hiver de son invité. Nous sommes mercredi. Même à Poudlard je me remettais sur pied à cette vitesse.

Le vieil homme sourit et regarda le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes. Remus avait toujours trouvé ce tic amusant. Lorsqu'il soupçonnait quelque chose, ne croyait pas des dires ou plaisantait le directeur regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un air à la fois indéchiffrable à la fois universelle que tous semblaient comprendre. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait comment prendre ce visage.

- Oh ! Dit Dumbledore, comme s'il voulait changer de sujet. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non, je n'ai pas fini mes recherches. Dès que j'ai plus de renseignement sur ce qui s'est passé à Eden et Miriann vendredi je vous tiendrez au courant.

Remus sourit

- On ne vous tiendra pas rigueur. Dit-il en donnant une tasse de café fumant à Dumbledore. Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour nous. Et depuis longtemps

- Ce n'est rien Remus. Vous avez fait des choix Nathalie et toi, je vous aide du mieux que je peu à les endossés.

Dumbledore prit une longue gorgée de la boisson chaude alors que Remus vint se placer à ses côtés sur la table magiquement agrandit pour l'occasion.

- Et comment va la santé de Nathalie d'ailleurs ?

- À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Soupira Remus. J'étais très heureux car depuis le mileux de sa grosses, tout semblait calme. Même après la naissance des jumeaux elle semblait s'être réellement remise sur pied. Cela faisait plus de cinq mois sans qu'elle n'ait une nouvelle maladie ou une grippe accablante… Mais… ces dernier temps j'ai l'impression qu'elle a recommencée à jouer la comédie. Lorsqu'elle est malade, j'ai tendance à trop la couvrir de peur de la perdre à nouveau… et je sais que ça l'agace.

Remus marqua une pause, mais devant le silence du directeur il poursuivit. Il prit, par contre, soin de ne pas trop élevé la voix, sachant que la concernée était non loin d'eux.

- Lorsqu'il y a des gens à la maison, que je suis dans les parages ou que les enfants sont réveillés, elle s'active et fait milles et une chose. Mais le soir, alors qu'elle me croit endormit, je l'entends. Elle s'effondre.

- S'effondre ?

- Oui. Elle a encore constamment froid. Je l'entends gémir de douleur lorsqu'elle met son pyjama, elle tombe de nouveau dans des sommeils si profonds que je dois la réveiller pour qu'elle ne dorme pas vingt-quatre heures en ligne et… je l'entends souvent aller vomir la nuit.

Remus cessa son histoire, non pas qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, mais il avait simplement l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Nathalie le réprimandait souvent qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir une petite réaction sans qu'il l'amplifie et la voie à l'article de la mort. Il avait donc cessé de lui faire des remarques. Mais il avait cela sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps, et il trouvait en Dumbledore une sorte de confident qu'il avait eu dans ses années à Poudlard. Et à voir le visage grave du directeur, il se dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas un excès de paranoïa de sa part et qu'il y avait réellement de quoi s'inquiété.

- C'est préoccupant. Avoua le directeur en fixant son café. Je continue à croire l'hypothèse que je vous ai exposé l'an passé Remus. Le corps de Nathalie n'est peut-être pas fait pour vivre sur terre.

Le cœur de Remus manqua et il regarda ailleurs, ne voulait pas croire à cette pessimiste hypothèse.

- Mais je vais essayer de mettre de notre côté la personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Remus vint pour demander l'identité de la personne que le directeur avait en tête, mais on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Le loup-garou soupira intérieurement, se disant qu'il allait devoir remettre, encore une fois, cette discutions à plus tard. Les coups résonnèrent de nouveau et le jeune homme se leva pour aller ouvrir quand il entendit des pas précipité dans les escaliers.

- J'y vais ! Déclara la voix de Nathalie qui fit sourire le directeur.

Et Remus vit sa petite amie ouvrir à la partie famille Weasley qui n'était pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard, ainsi que de leurs parents, rayonnant de leur bonhommie habituelle. C'est en moins de vingt minutes que la cuisine devint bondés des membres de l'Ordre. Même si la table avait été magiquement agrandit, la possibilité de mouvement était restreinte une fois assise. Mais avec le temps, tous avaient fini par s'y faire. C'était la même chose chez la plupart des autres membres de l'ordre.

Une fois les jeunes Weasley partis dans la bras de Morphée, Molly descendit et annonça le début de la réunion que Dumbledore avait demandé par carte postale la semaine dernière. Après les rapports de certains membres infiltrés dans les plates-bandes du Seigneur des ténèbres, le directeur de Poudlard pria la quinzaine de personnes de songer à un endroit sécuritaire où ils pourraient toujours se réunir.

- Une sorte de quartier général. Expliqua-t-il

- Mais n'est-ce pas contredire ce que nous faisons depuis la création de l'Ordre ? Demanda Gideon Prewett, qui était infiltré près du ministre de la magie depuis maintenant deux ans.

- Oui et non. Continua Dumbledore. L'Ordre existe depuis maintenant près de cinq ans et le Seigneur des ténèbres commence à savoir qui nous sommes. Chose qui est d'ailleurs préoccupante. Mais même si vos maisons sont potentiellement plus protégé que la moyenne, elles deviennent de plus en plus des cibles potentielles et la plupart de vos foyer abrite ou vont abriter des enfants. Voldemort a déjà fait assez de victimes innocentes pour que nous lui en offrions de nouvelles sur un plateau d'argent.

L'argument sur la protection de leur propre famille avait convaincu la plupart des membres et surtout des nouveaux et futurs parents. Remus le constata assez rapidement car lui-même avait céder sous cet argument.

- Alors, fini Dumbledore, le plus tôt nous auront un emplacement fixe et protégé, plus tôt nous seront à l'abri.

La quinzaine de personne opina docilement la tête, songeant s'ils connaissaient un endroit disponible. Remus fut tiré de ses propres rêveries lorsque des pleurs d'enfant se firent entendre au deuxième étage. Regardant Nathalie et Molly et Arthur, le lycanthrope esquissa un sourire gêner.

- C'est les nôtres ! Dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Nathalie

Cette dernière fit un mouvement pour se lever mais il lui fit signe de rester assis et, après une contorsion entre la chaise de James et celle de Peter, il se dirigea dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Allumant la lumière, il vit Miriann s'époumoner à en perdre l'âme, ce qui, naturellement, eu pour effet de réveiller Eden qui commença la même histoire que sa sœur. Accélérant le pas, le jeune père alla prendre ses enfants dans ses bras et se dirigea lentement vers la chaise berçante où il leur chanta la chanson que Nathalie fredonnait pour qu'ils s'endorment. Cinq minutes plus tard, Eden était retourné dans son sommeil et Miriann, qui s'était calmé, le regarda avec des yeux humides et intrigué par la chanson. Elle gratifia à son père un sourire qu'il lui rendit sans outre mesure. Doucement, Remus alla porter Eden et Miriann dans leur lit et partit le mobile qui jouait une musique douce tout en laissant bouger de petits balais et vif d'or devant les yeux émerveillés de sa fille. Sur la pointe des pieds, il alla fermer la lumière et ferma doucement la porte.

Profitant de son passage au second étage, le jeune homme alla voir dans la chambre des enfants Weasley. Charlie, Percy, Fred et George dormaient à point fermés et ne semblaient pas avoir entendu le brouhaha qui s'était produit dans la pièce d'à côté. Encore une fois, sur la pointe des pieds, il quitta la pièce et, cette fois, retourna dans la cuisine bondé pour voir où Dumbledore en était.

-… donc c'est entendu. Fit le directeur de Poudlard en griffonnant sur un parchemin. Selene, Peter et Edgard, je vous mets sur ce coup.

- Quel coup ? S'informa Remus, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raté la partie importante de la réunion.

- En gros, résuma Mordingus Fletcher, Bathilda Tourdesac, tu sais celle qui va publier l'histoire de la magie la semaine prochaine, eh bien elle est la nouvelle cible des mangemort. On doit la protégé.

- Pourquoi Voldemort s'en prendrait à une écrivaine ? S'étonna le lycanthrope.

- J'en étais rendu là. Fit Dumbledore.

Ce dernier replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et récita ce qui semblait une histoire qu'il avait souvent répété au cours des derniers jours.

- Lord Voldemort veut s'emparer de cet ouvrage très attendu de tous pour, en toute humilité, réécrire l'histoire de la magie. Par cet ouvrage, il veut que les sorciers croient que, finalement, si on se plie à la volonté du plus fort, de celui qui fait peur, la magnanimité du vainqueur est plus grande.

- Humph ! S'indigna Maugrey Fol'œil. Et vous croyez Dumbledore que les gens vont être assez stupide pour croire un livre écrit de la main du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Justement non. C'est pourquoi il veut s'emparer du livre de Mme Tourdesac qui sera signé par cette dernière et non lui. Vous le savez comme moi, Bathilda Tourdesac est très respecté dans la communauté magique. Tout ce qu'elle écrira sera prit comme vérité et ce par tout le monde.

C'est finalement vers les trois heures du matin que la réunion se termina. Après avoir chaleureusement salués tout le monde qui transplana pour retourner chez eux. Remus montra aux Weasley où ils pourraient se reposer pour la nuit ; leurs enfants dormant trop bien pour les réveiller et les ramener au Terrier.

Après avoir salué le couple, Remus se dirigea dans sa propre chambre où il vit Nathalie enfilé son pyjama, consistant en un boxer et un de ces anciens gilets de quiddich trop grand pour elle lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de protection en dessous. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'avait toujours trouvé attirante dans cet accoutrement. Après avoir enfilé son gilet rouge et or, la jeune femme lui gratifia un sourire mielleux malgré ses yeux remplis de fatigue.

- Toute une soirée. Fini-t-elle par dire.

- Oui. Dit Remus en s'installant dans leur lit. Dumbledore semble de plus en plus inquiet. En tout cas, plus qu'il ne voudrait le montrer.

- Est-ce qu'on devrait s'inquiété ?

- Je ne crois pas, du moins pas pour le moment. C'est peut-être ce que Voldemort veut : semer la peur et le doute dans l'ordre.

Après avoir avalé ses cachets antidouleur, Nathalie vint se blottir sur le torse de Remus. Ce dernier l'accueilli dans ses bras tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses cicatrices dans son dos. La jeune femme, quand à elle, dessina avec son doigt, le contour cicatrices que la dernière pleine lune avait donné à de son amoureux.

- Ça s'en vient dingue cette histoire. Dit Nathalie en sombrant légèrement dans le sommeil.

- Quel histoire ? Demanda Remus

- L'histoire… Dit vaguement sa petite amie avant de s'endormir

À la fois étonné et inquiet de la rapidité dans laquelle Nathalie s'était endormie, Remus lui embrassa doucement le sommet de son crane, prit sa baguette et éteignit toutes les lumières dans la chambre, se laissant doucement bercés par le respire lent de sa douce moitié et le vent qui s'engouffrait docilement dans les fenêtres.

- Nath ? ….. Nath ?.... Nath…. Il est midi, tu devrais te lever mon amour. Les filles arrivent dans moins d'une heure.

La voix calme et patiente de Remus eut raison du sommeil lourd de Nathalie qui, péniblement, ouvrit les yeux, laissant une lumière trop vive entrer dans ses pupilles. Cachant ce heurt lumineux, la jeune femme mit son bras devant ses yeux et grogna pour montrer qu'elle était réveillée. Une douce pression sur ses lèvres montra que Remus lui souhait bon matin et quitterait la pièce dans les secondes qui s'en venait.

- Midi… soupira Nathalie en entendant la porte se refermé. Midi…

Combattant contre le sommeil qui la rappelait, elle s'obligea à se lever. Assise sur son lit, elle passa ses mains dans son visage et regardant son cadran pour voir si Remus lui avait joué un tour. Mais sur ce point, jamais il ne faisait de farce.

D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et partit la douche la plus chaude qu'elle pouvait. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était sortie, peignée, maquillée et habillé. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle entendit le rire de ses enfants, ce qui fini par la réveillée pour de bon.

Entrant dans la pièce qui avait repris son allure habituelle, elle salua Remus d'un vif baiser. Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle prit volontiers. Ensuite, elle salua Molly et Arthur qu'elle avait fini par oublier. Plus loin, Fred, George, Miriann et Eden semblaient s'amuser grandement alors que Charlie et Percy étaient concentrés sur un cahier à dessin géant où un dragon était représenté.

- On a fait la grasse matiné ! Taquina Arthur en riant doucement

- Plus que ce que je n'aurais voulu ! Avoua Nathalie, un peu coupable.

Elle tenta d'oublier le regard réprobateur de Remus et ce concentra sur les Weasley en parlant de la météo et de la prochaine coupe du monde de quiddich qui aurait lieu en Afrique cette année.

C'est dans un café que, une heure plus tard, Nathalie se trouva en compagnie de Selene, Lily et Amanda. Cette dernière semblait embellir de jour en jour. Ses cheveux bruns lui allant maintenant aux fesses découpaient sa taille que ses nombres escalades en montages avaient sculptée. Elle avait le teint balzane et ce malgré le fait qu'ils soient au début février. Il y avait une lueur que jamais la jeune femme n'avait vues dans les yeux de son amie. Elle semblait réellement heureuse,

- Donc, vous allez venir hein ? Demanda Amanda après avoir terminée son thé.

- Mais par merlin ! S'exclama Lily. C'est quoi cette question ! C'est clair que nous y allons ! Voyons Amanda… ! Ton mariage !

- Vous inviterez les gars !

- Tous ?

- Ouais…répondit Amanda après une brève hésitation. Enfin, si Peter veut toujours me parler.

- Oh…on saura trouver les mots ne t'en fait pas.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Au début ça été difficile, avoua Selene. Mais le temps arrange les choses on dirait….

Amanda sourit à ses amies et Nathalie, muette de la nouvelle de son amie, ne put que lui rendre la pareille. Amanda allait se marier. La même Amanda qui, maintenant, vivait en Afrique avec son amant allait devenir Mme Everling.

- Et toi Selene, demanda soudainement Amanda, comment ça se passe avec Sirius ? À notre dernière rencontre, tu n'avais pas des mots tendres à son égard.

Nathalie arqua un sourcil, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose d'aller vers une pente si glissante. Elle n'avait pas totalement saisit l'animosité qui régnait de plus en plus envers ses deux amis, mais eux-mêmes semblaient tout aussi confus à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, elle vit Selene serrer un peu plus fort sa tasse de thé qu'elle entourait de ses doigts pour se réchauffé les mains.

- Bien. Dit vaguement Selene que Nathalie soupçonnait d'essayer de trouver une porte de sortie pour parler d'autre chose. Enfin, bien mieux depuis que je déménage.

- T'as déménagée ? S'étonna Amanda.

Nathalie sourit, décidément, leur amie avait réellement manqué plus d'une histoire.

- Non, je vais déménager. Corrigea Selene. Le dix-huit. Ça va régler bien des choses

- Par Merlin ! S'étonna de plus belle Amanda Que s'est-il passé? Nécessairement où avais-je la tête ! Pour régler quelque chose il faut nécessairement qu'il se soit passer quelque chose !

L'air affolé d'Amanda fit sentir Nathalie très mal à l'aise. Était-elle la seule à ne pas faire un drame du déménagement de Selene. Sirius et elle ne pouvait plus se sentir, un point c'est tout. Elle était déjà très étonnée que leur colocation ait duré trois ans. Eux qui ne pouvaient passé une semaine sans se crier après en septième… il était peut-être simplement logique de se séparer. Mais alors pourquoi Lily avait serré la mâchoire ?

- Non non ! Assura Selene. Rien de grave… Ça va aller mieux comme ça. On essaie de rester ami, alors de quitter serait le mieux pour nous deux.

- Tu m'énerve vraiment Selene. Dit durement Lily.

Le silence tomba alors sur la table, les trois autres filles ne s'étant pas attendue à une pareille réaction de la future maman.

- Q…Quoi ? Demanda Selene abasourdie.

- T'es vraiment une conne ou seulement une idiote ? Fulmina Lily. Tu t'es écouté parlé ?

Nathalie regarda son amie sans trop savoir où était sa place dans toute cette histoire. Les hormones de femme enceinte de Lily avaient-elles pris le dessus sur son amie où était-ce une réelle colère, enfouie depuis des semaines ?

Un rire gras raisonna dans le fond du café dans lequel les quatre amies se tennaient. Mais même ce gloussement dégoutant ne vint pas brisé la tentions quasi palpable qui reginait entre Lily et Selene. Elles se dévisageaient d'une drôle de façon et Nathalie se trouva de trop dans toute cette histoire. À voir Amanda, qui regardait sa tasse de thé un peu trop intensément, elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir ainsi.

- Pardon ?

Selene avait détaché très lentement les syllabes du mot, à la fois étonnée et fachée.

- Tu ne pense qu'à toi ! Tu crois que la décision que _tu _as prise est la meilleur pour vous _deux_. Arrête de te mettre à la place de Sirius, ce que _tu _pense n'est pas nécessairement ce que lui désir. Pour une seconde, ne te regarde pas le nombril et que tu regarde le visage de Sirius de temps en temps, tu verrais que tu le fait souffrir. Arrête de faire la victime dans cette histoire, c'est toi la méchante et tu le sais pertinemment.

- C'est encore James qui t'as mis ça en tête ? S'offusqua Selene

Nathalie arqua un sourcil. James avait-il essayer d'approcher Selene à propos de Sirius ? Elle n'en était pas au courant. Même Remus, qui s'inquiétait grandement pour son ami, ne lui en avait pas parlé. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru les maraudeurs un peu moins unis, simplement parce qu'ils avaient grandit… mais Nathalie s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil à entendre la dispute de ses amies.

- Non. Dit sèchement Lily. Mais j'ai des yeux pour voir, et il serait temps que tu ouvres les tiens…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Vos commentaires ! Jaime bien les lires hihi ! **

**Prochain chapitre : On protège Bathilda Tourdesac !**

**Siria en rage d'écriture !**


	16. Bathilda Tourdesac

Salut !

Je me suis réveiller un matin avec ce chapitre en tête ! Espérons que vous l'apprécierez !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Bathilda Tourdesac**

- Arrête de faire la victime dans cette histoire…La victime…La victime !

- Pardon ?

Dans le cadre de porte de l'appartement de Sirius et Selene, Peter regardait cette dernière qui avait marmonné des paroles incompréhensible en laçant ses chaussures. Les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme montrait qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir très bien dormir et le réveil tôt- il était tout de même trois heure vingt du matin- semblait ne pas l'avoir aidée.

- Rien rien. Bougonna Selene en prenant sa baguette sur la table de chevet et en la mettant dans sa poche.

Peter lui fit un regard interrogateur mais Selene lui fit une moue qui signifiait qu'elle ne désirait pas parler. Haussant les épaules, Peter renonça et sortir de l'appartement pour attendre Selene qui verrouillait son logement et qui lançait des sortilèges de sécurités. Il ne s'.tait pas attendue a ce qu'elle se confie. Elle était beaucoup plus proche de Sirius et Remus que lui, et il y était habitué. Rares étaient les personnes qui lui accordait une réelle importance. Avec les trois hommes de tête avec lesquels ils se tenaient, sa tendance plus discrète avait comme conséquence qu'il se fasse oublié rapidement. Les gens avaient une tendance naturelle a voir Remus pour se confier, James pour rire et Sirius pour se chamaillé. Mais, encore une fois, il s'y était fait.

Et puis, Amanda lui avait confirmé que même s'il était discret, il n'était pas inintéressant. Elle l'avait choisi parmi les trois autres. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'elle voulait être avec lui car Sirius courait après Selene, Lily et James sortaient ensemble et la relation entre Nathalie et Remus était douteuse. Elle était restée avec lui durant près de trois ans après l'école. Mais elle était tout de même partie…

Peter chassa ses sombres pensées pour écouter Selene qui marchait non loin d'une forêt où un portoloin les emmenait vers le refuge de Bathilda. Par sécurité, eux-mêmes ne savait où la dame était caché en attendant qu'ils viennent sécuriser sa maison et l'escorte. La torture était devenue courante chez les nouveaux mangemorts avides de pouvoir. Le portoloin était donc indispensable.

- …. pas oublier que Dumbledore nous a conseiller d'utilisé le sortilège du Protergrom pour augmenter la cachette de Bathilda.

-T'inquiète Selene ! Ria Peter. On en a parlé une bonne partie de la matinée hier. On sait exactement quoi faire et quoi ne pas faire.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une roue de voitures crasse et usé ; le protoloin. Edgard Bones les accueillit avec un large sourire, les yeux tout de même inquiet.

- Désoler du retard. S'excusa Peter en regardant sa montre

- Bah, quelque minutes de plus ou de moins. Dit Edgard en haussant les épaules. Techniquement, personne ne sait ce que nous allons faire alors l'horaire peut être légèrement déranger.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Edgard Bones, Peter était toujours surpris de la nonchalance de l'homme. Avec Fol'œil ou Shakelbot, les secondes étaient du temps précieux qui pouvaient empêcher la mission de réussir. Mais des personnes comme Ding et Edgard semblait prendre comme acquis que le temps était là car il le devait et mieux valait être en retard dans certaines mission d'escorte, histoire de déstabilisé l'ennemis, habitué à une rigueur dans chaque action.

- Prêts ? Demanda Edgard

Selene hocha la tête et sortie sa baguette. Peter fit de même. Tous les trois se penchèrent et à l'unisson mire leur main sur la roue de voiture usée. Un sentiment d'aspiration vint prendre les côtes de Peter et un tourbillon qui semblait partir de son nombril débuta. Il regarda Edgard, concentré comme tout et Selene qui gardait les yeux fermés. Prenant un grand respire, il essaya d'oublier l'envie de vomir qui lui prenait à chaque fois qu'il prenait un tel transport.

Fort heureusement, la balade ne dura qu'à peine une minute et, rapidement, les trois membres de l'Ordre lâchèrent prise. Peter, légèrement étourdis et la main remplis d'huile et de graisse mécanique, se releva du sol sur lequel il avait durement atterrit.

- Green Hammerton. Murmura-t-il en regardant le panneau d'entré de la ville.

- Dumbledore l'a réellement cachée dans l'endroit le plus improbable qu'il soit. Dit Selene en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi ne la laisse-t-il pas là et préfère-t-il qu'on la cache dans l'endroit le plus probable qu'il soit ? Se demanda Peter.

Jamais il n'aurait cru Bathilda Tourdesac se trouver dans un pareil endroit, en était-il autant du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Cacher l'ennemi sous son propre nez est parfois plus sécuritaire que de le cacher dans le fin fond des bois. Dit calmement Edgard. Vous-savez-qui sait que nous savons qu'il veut Mme Tourdesac. Il va donc probablement croire que nous allons la cacher dans un endroit comme Green Hammerton. Dumbledore prévoit peut-être le coup et la cacher simplement dans une ville non loin de la vraie résidence de Mme Tourdesac.

L'explication était plausible et très judicieux. L'art de la guerre était quelque chose que Peter avait beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre. Il préférait suivre les ordres que d'essayer d'élaborer de plans. Il en avait été de même avec les farces à Poudlard. C'était dans sa nature il fallait croire, il préférait suivre que d'être au devant.

- On y va ? S'impatienta Selene.

Edgard hocha la tête et la jeune femme activa le sortilège Lumos à sa baguette, histoire de voir quelque chose ; le soleil était à peine levé et la lumière se faisait rare. Ils aperçurent donc une maison blanche, barricadée de planche pourrie devant eux. L'herbe haute et jaunit accentuait l'impression que cette maison n'était plus habitée depuis longtemps. Mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Devant la porte, Selene frappa trois coup franc, mais pas trop agressif. Probablement pour ne pas déclencher la peur chez la dame qui se savait poursuivit.

- Bathilda ? Appela Selene a travers deux planches humides de pourriture. C'est nous. Selene, Edgard et Peter. Il est trois heures du matin Mme Tourdesac. C'est l'heure.

Un déclic se fit entendre et une petite dame, les cheveux grisonnants et le regard vide, vint leur ouvrir la porte.

- Entrez vite ! Dit-elle apeurée.

Les trois personnes s'exécutèrent et la dame ferma rapidement la porte avec plusieurs sortilèges de fermeture. La pauvre dame devait probablement vivre dans l'angoisse d'une attaque depuis des jours à en voir ses cernes, ses yeux exténué et la raideur de ses mouvements.

Si l'extérieur de la maison était crade et peu invitante, l'intérieur était tout autre. Peter était présentement dans un salon de style oriental, très chaleureux. Au centre de la pièce, une longue table basse de vitre prônait la pièce sur laquelle une tasse de thé fumante attendait patiemment. De petits coussins rougeâtres était placé devant cette table pour s'y asseoir. Une large bibliothèque, remplis de livres et de parchemins. Un foyer laissait passer une douce et agréable chaleur qui contrait avec le froid que la fin de février voulait garder.

- Par merlin ! S'exclama Bathilda. J'avais cru que vous m'aviez oublié !

- Calmez-vous Mme. Tourdesac. Dit calmement Selene. Nous n'allions pas vous abandonner.

L'air débrailler de Bathilda donna à Peter des doutes sur le nombre d'heure que la vieille dame avait eu depuis qu'elle était cachée à Green Hammerton. Le jeune homme eu la sincère conviction qu'il y en avait peu…très peu.

- Calmez-vous. Continua Selene en faisant asseoir la dame sur une pille de coussin près d'une étagère bondée de vieux livres rapiécés. Nous sommes là, maintenant tout va bien mieux aller.

- Nous somme ici dans l'unique but de votre protection Mme. Tourdesac. Aida Edgard. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre

La vieille dame fit un bond avec une vitesse qui trahissait son âge avancée.

- Plus rien à craindre ? S'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée. Vous êtes drôle vous jeunes homme ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres souhaite ma mort mais tout est à prendre à la légère !

- Ce qu'Edgard essaie de dire, s'empressa de couper Peter, c'est que nous sommes ici pour qu'il n'y ai plus rien à craindre dans l'avenir.

La tension qui régnait dans la maison était soudainement inconfortable. Peter détestait cela et regardait avec une certaine admiration cachée les yeux terrifiés de la dame. Comme un homme a-t-il pu réussir à se faire craindre à se point ?

- Bon, déclara Selene en regardant sa montre, vous avez raison Mme Tourdesac. Nous sommes arrivés tard et si nous continuons notre idée de faire cela avant le levé du soleil sera à l'au. Ed et moi allons sécuriser Godric's Hollow. Peter, toi tu restes ici. Transplaner dans vingt minutes au cloché de la ville, nous y seront.

- Comme convenue ! Approuva Peter.

Selene lui fit une moue rieuse et serra sa baguette. Elle regarda Edgard qui lui fit un signe de tête et tout deux transplanèrent dans un _crac ! _sonore.

Il ne restait que Peter et Bathilda. Dont les halètements étaient audibles et inquiétants. Le bruit du brasier dans le feu était le seul son présent dans la salle.

- Du thé ? Proposa soudainement Bathida

- Euh… oui…merci. Accepta Peter, un peu surpris par la question anodine de sa protégée.

D'un pas lent, la vieille dame alla s'agenouiller sur un coussin près de la table et prit la tasse de thé encore fumante. Elle tapota légèrement sur cette dernière qui se dédoubla pour devenir une copie conforme de la première tasse de thé. La vieille dame, souriante et visiblement fière de son sortilège, se retourna vers Peter qui l'avait regardé tout ce temps, fixe comme une statue dans son salon.

Il alla donc s'installer près de Bathilda et la remercia pour la tasse chaleureuse. Bien que l'infusion ait été trop forte à son gout, il dut avouer que le liquide chaud aidait à cette heure matinale.

- Vous êtes un nouveau dans l'Ordre du Phénix n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la veille dame en le scrutant de la tête au pied.

Peter bougea légèrement et prit une seconde gorgée, ne sachant s'il avait réellement droit de répondre. Mais, en même temps, il savait que Dumbledore connaissait très bien la dame, d'où sa présence ici avec elle. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il pourrait en dire....jusqu'à ce que l'information ne devienne trop confidentielle.

- Cela fait bientôt quatre ans que j'y suis. Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait calme.

Seule avec la dame, il se sentait tellement vulnérable. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un reste avec lui, histoire de l'épaulé, de le guider. C'est en étant seul que les erreurs sont plus probables.

- Ohhh ! Vous êtes les gamins qu'Albus à recruté à l'école ! D'accord ! D'accord je vois.

La dame eu un sourire bienveillant que Peter ne sut comment interpréter. Était-ce une moquerie ou de la simple et pure gentillesse ?

-Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps Dumbledore ? Eluda Peter.

Mieux valait s'éloigner de tout sujet concernant l'Ordre.

- Oh ! Dit-elle, rêveuse. Oui. J'étais sa voisine, dans sa jeunesse. Un brave garçon cet Albus ! Un brave garçon avec de mauvaise fréquentation… mais un brave garçon.

- De mauvaise fréquentation ?

- Mais bien sur ! Répondit Bathilda en secouant sa main dans les airs, comme si tout cela était d'une évidence même.

Elle but une gorgée -interminable selon Peter avide de savoir la suite- et lui fit un air serin et moqueur. Comme si son affirmation était aussi évidente que la coupe du monde se tenait en Afrique cette année.

- J'ai toujours sût que Grindelwald allait mal terminer. Soupira la veille dame en sirotant son thé.

Peter figea. Bathilda agissait-elle ainsi car elle ménageait ses effets pour livrer un secret qu'elle seule savait, ou était-ce bien connu que Dumbledore avait déjà fréquenter un des sorciers les plus noirs avant Voldemort ?

- Grindelwald…Gellert Grindelwald ?

- Qui d'autre mon bonhomme ! Bien sur ! Albus et lui étaient inséparables durant un été. Puis, bien de choses se sont passés et Grindelwald est partit. Les deux pauvres hommes se sont revus dans un combat qui emprisonna l'un d'eux. Mais tu connais bien cette histoire ! Tu as quand même fait tes cours d'histoire de la magie.

L'historienne en magie rigola, fier comme un paon d'avoir des informations de ce genre sur un des sorciers les plus respectés de l'Angleterre. Cette dernière termina sa tasse et, aussi vite que son âge le permettait, elle se leva.

- Bon, désoler jeune homme, je vais m'éclipser, histoire de terminé mes valises.

La dame quitta la pièce, laissant un Peter désemparé. Il n'arrivait pas croire que l'homme en lequel il avait une foi inébranlable ait pu fréquenter un mage aussi sombre que Grindelwald. Avaient-ils élaboré ensemble le sombre dessein qu'avait fait subir le mage noir à la population ? Dumbledore l'avait-il combattu pour essayer de ne pas le faire parler sur leur amitié ? Essayait-il de combattre Lord Voldemort pour se faire pardonner de ses erreurs avec…

Grindelwald…

Peter se sentit soudainement seul et faible. Comment faire confiance et croire en un monde meilleur quand l'emblème de la bonté et de l'espoir était aussi taché. L'hypocrite n'avait jamais avoué à la face du monde cette fréquentation, il gardait la gloire et oubliait le passé. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient toujours au galop ; Peter découvrait en Dumbledore un autre être que l'intellect et sage homme que tous connaissait.

Trois grand coups brisèrent les pensés de Peter. Toujours engourdie par la douche froide qu'il venait de recevoir, il se leva et prit mollement sa baguette. Devant la porte, il identifia Selene et Edgard suite à diverses questions de sécurité.

- Prêt ? Demanda Selene, regardant sa montre à toute les cinq seconde.

- Oui oui. Dit Peter qui, soudainement, se souvenait pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette maison. Mme Tourdesac ? Nous sommes prêts !

- J'arrive ! Fit la voix fébrile de la vieille dame.

Une minute et quarante cinq seconde plus tard, les trois membres de l'Ordre et Bathilda Tourdesac transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow.

Deux mintes vingt-six secondes après, ils étaient dans un petit cottage au centre de la ville.

- Edgard et moi allons dehors. Expliqua Selene a Bathilda qui déposait une large valise et un sac à mains très moche. Nous allons établir les sortillège de protection qu'il fallait une fois votre entrée fait dans la maison. Donnez nous quelques minutes et tout sera fait.

Bathilda, les yeux fatigué mais remplis de reconnaissance, fit un sourire qui charmerait n'importe quel gamin en quête d'affection.

- Merci… infiniment.

Selene lui répondit d'un mince sourire et reprit son air sérieux pour partir, en compagnie d'Edgard. Peter, tant qu'a lui, repensait à l'étrange discutions qu'il avait eu avec la dame. Ne voulant plus apprendre d'autres informations aussi percutantes, il s'empressa de faire un sort de lévitation sur les bagages de leur protégée et de les monter à l'étage, dans la chambre de la dame.

Les mots de Bathilda lui résonnaient encore dans la tête avec la même intensité que la nuit où Remus avait avoué aux maraudeurs sa lycanthropie.

Un fracas immense perça le silence du matin. La porte d'entré semblait s'être fracassé en milles miettes et les cris de Bathilda montrèrent que cela n'était pas voulu.

- Peter ! Cria la voix de Selene. Peter ! Cache Bathilda ! Vite ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de fermé les sortilèges de protection ! Ils nous ont trouvé !

Puis, un bruit sourd et un silence.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Vos commentaires ! Jaime bien les lires hihi ! **

**Prochain chapitre : On dit adieu…**

**Siria qui va continuer d'écrire !**


	17. L'adieu

Salut !

Dernière journée de travail demain ! Hourra !

Xxx

Siria

**L'adieu**

D'un pas pressé mais d'une démarche qu'il voulait détendue, Sirius entra dans l'aile des soins de longue durée de l'hopital Ste-Mangouste. Le jeune homme trouvait que depuis ses dernières années, il venait un peu trop souvent ici pour que se soit saint.

La salle d'attente était presque vide. Une dame avait une cuillère qui dépassait de ses deux oreilles, comme dans les mauvaises comédies de situation moldue que Sirius avait déjà vu. Un enfant d'environs deux ans étaient recouvert de pustules et s'époumonait à tue tête devant ses parents découragées. Ils avaient dû utiliser un sort de mutisme car on pouvait voir les pleurs et l'enfant crier, mais aucun son ne venait déranger l'atmosphère glauque de l'hôpital. Plus loin, une femme se tenait debout et hoquetait des bulles qui éclataient après quelque seconde dans les airs. Finalement, tout au bout de la salle d'attente, Amanda, Lily et Nathalie était assissent sur un banc et chuchotaient à voix basse. Une poussette cachait probablement les jumeaux qui dormaient à point fermé vu l'heure matinale. Sirius s'interdit d'essayer de comprendre l'air qu'elles affichaient, histoire de ne pas se faire de fausse peur.

- Oh Sirius ! S'exclama Amanda en le voyant arrivé.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras lourdement. Le cœur de Sirius commença à se débattre de plus en plus fort, ne voulant pas savoir ce que cet élan d'affection soudain voulait dire. _Ne pas analyser pour ne pas inutilement souffrir_. C'était ce qu'il s'était promis de faire avant d'entrer ici.

- Elle est là bas. Dit Amanda, après les salutations usuelles.

Amanda pointait une chambre à quelques mètres plus loin. Incapable de parler plus, il lui sourit et gratifia ses trois amies d'un regard qu'il voulait rassurant. Il marcha, les jambes molle, vers la chambre numéro huit.

- Des fleurs ! Elle est bonne celle-là !

Les épaules de Sirius se relâchèrent et soudain, le monde semblait moins lourd. Selene était vivante et le regardant en riant. Un rire fatigué, mais un rire.

- Oh et des marguerites ! Comment sais-tu que se sont mes préférés !

Par merlin ! La jeune femme s'occupait vraiment des fleurs présentement ou il était en train de rêver ?

- Bon sang Selene ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Dit Sirius en déposant les fleurs qu'il lui avait apportées sur la table de chevet près d'elle. Regarde-toi ! Ils ne t'on pas ratés !

Selene, assise dû au lit qui se relevait, lui sourit tristement. Une bonne partie de son bras gauche et de son épaule droite avaient un bandage imbibé de sang tandis que des dizaines de potions occupaient la seconde table de chevet. Des catalyseur étaient branchés un peu partout sur elle et renvoyaient en direct des informations qu'une plume s'occupait d'écrire en se promenant dans les airs. D'après ce que Sirius pouvait voir, on analysait ses signes vitaux.

- Bah… On a vu pire sur une autre amie. Dit Selene.

- Ouais mais Nath s'était pas fait attaquer par une dizaine de mangemort !

- Tu remercieras Peter alors ! Ria-t-elle. C'est lui le héro dans l'histoire. Et il va bien avant que tu ne le demandes. Un peu amoché mais bon… selon James je suis la pire…

Sirius était réellement mal à l'aise et ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Le positivisme de Selene était désarmant et il ne savait si elle était réellement ainsi ou elle ne voulait simplement pas l'inquiété. Le sourire de cette dernière voulait lui faire croire à sa santé constante mais les bandages épongés de sang lui disaient le contraire.

- Ce foutu Dolov m'a jetter un _Stagno._ Marmona Selene en voyant qu'il observait son bras

- Tu ne coagule plus ? Dit Sirius en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Selene

- Non, c'est le pourquoi des bandages… Mais selon les médicomages, d'ici demain les potions auront eu leur effet et tout sera rentré à la normal.

Il hocha la tête, continuant à la détailler. Elle bougea, ce qui lui valu une grimace. Sirius s'inquiétait et était maintenant persuadé qu'elle jouait une comédie qui visait à rassurer ses amies. Malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraitre, Sirius savait que Selene n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention et préférait être celle qui voit. C'est pourquoi si elle se plaignait, elle allait devenir un point central et elle ne le voulait pas.

- Je déteste être ici… Marmonna Selene après un moment de silence.

- Ta cousine ? Demanda-t-il, simplement.

- Tu t'en souviens.

- Comment oublié. C'est cette histoire qui régit la moitié de tes actions dans ta vie.

Selene, figea légèrement et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referait aussitôt. Sirius craignit avoir un peu trop été franc avec elle. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait la trop grande franchise qu'il faisait sur cet aspect de leur relation, et depuis quelque temps il essayait de se ménager. S'il voulait continuer à être près d'elle, il allait devoir se conformé selon les lois qu'_elle _dictait… Il ne le savait que trop, et s'y était fait. Mais cette phrase était sortie simplement de sa bouche, sans qu'il n'ait pu l'anticiper. .

- Désoler, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sirius… Tu viens simplement de me confirmé quelque chose…

Selene stoppa ses paroles et ferma les yeux en prenant de grands respire. Sirius attendit plus d'explications, mais aucune ne vint. Il avait l'impression idiote que ce n'était pas la première fois que Selene avait une telle vérité en pleine face. Mais pourquoi se pressentiment étrange ?

Un autre silence remplis de malaise. Sirius détestait royalement cela et Selene aussi à en croire son visage fermé et ses yeux toujours clos.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens ce qui s'est passés ? Questionna Sirius sur la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

Tout pour brisé ce silence gênant et remplis de sens.

- Non. Dit Selene en ouvrant les yeux et en jetant à Sirius un regard d'une tristesse à fendre le cœur. C'est un géant trou noir. Je me souviens d'être avec Edgard et d'installer les sortilèges chez Bathilda et de me réveiller ici avec le corps qui voulait m'arracher.

Sirius hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire. Elle n'avait pas à être réconfortée et s'apitoyé sur son sort la ferait sortir de ses gons. Alors, la seule chose à faire était d'acquiescer.

- C'est Dumbledore qui t'as demandé de me demandé ça ? Dit Selene en penchant la tête.

- Oui et non. Avoua Sirius. Il voulait savoir…mais moi aussi je le désirais. Tout ce que j'ai su c'est que ce matin, James me parlait par réseau de cheminé pour m'apprendre qu'Edgard, Peter et toi vous étiez dans l'aile des soins intensif de Ste-Mangouste. Agréable comme réveil.

Selene ria doucement. Sirius connaissait beaucoup trop la jeune fille pour savoir qu'elle cachait son malaise. C'était à la fois triste et charmant.

- On a renforcé la protection des autres membres de l'ordre. S'il vous attendait c'est qu'ils commencent à savoir qui nous sommes. Répondit Sirius au regard intrigué de Selene

La jeune fille se contracta les épaules.

- Edgard, Queudevert et toi vous êtes sous plus haute surveillance. La femme de Bones à été avertie et son foyer à été sécurisé par Dumbledore. Peter va habiter chez James pendant quelques semaines, et comme Edgard leur maison à été plus protégé.

- Et moi ? Demanda Selene qui semblait inquiète.

- Tu va revenir à l'appartement pour un bout de temps.

Sirius craignit la réaction de la jeune femme, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas tord, là, elle pourrait retrouver son état normal plus rapidement que chez un autre membre de l'ordre. C'était quand même son ancien appartement. Le jeune homme s'était attendu à des protestations, des cris et même des _quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne veux rien savoir de toi_. Mais tout ce qu'il eu c'était un soupir.

Un long et profond soupir.

- Est-ce que tu fais ça pour toi, ou pour moi ? Demanda simplement Selene.

- Pour nous.

Elle soupira de nouveau, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Ouais. Marmonna-t-elle, vaincue. T'as raison, c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

Sirius figea. Est-ce que Selene venait de cédé si facilement ? Est-ce qu'elle avait dit oui sans dispute ? Était-ce les médicaments qui la rendait si peu agressive ou simplement qu'elle comprenait ce que l'attaque signifiait pour la sécurité de chaque membre de l'Ordre ?

- Je suis épuisée. Murmura Selene en fermant les yeux.

Sirius sourit tristement en la regardant s'adosser sur son oreiller. Ses bandages semblaient encore plus imbibés de sang qu'à son arrivé. Le jeune homme, doucement, s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui embrassa doucement le front. Selene sourit doucement.

- Repose-toi. Murmura-t-il. Tu l'as mérité.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. En se retournant, il regarda de nouveau le piètre état de la jeune fille. Il vit avec surprise que sur ses joues, qui avaient été d'une blancheur cadavérique tout le long de la conversation, du rouge apparaissait doucement. Troublé et incertain de ce que cela voulait dire, il quitta la chambre de Selene.

Venait-elle de rougir suite à son baiser ?

- Sirius !

Lily, qui était toujours dans la salle d'attente en compagnie d'Amanda et Nathalie –toutes avaient un café en main- s'approcha de lui a une vitesse folle. La rouquine ne mit que quelques secondes pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

- Remus et James veulent te voir. Dit-elle d'une voix si inquiète que cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi.

- D'accord. Dit-il. Où sont-ils ?

- Dans la chambre de Peter. Au bout du couloir.

Sirius opina et tourna les talons pour déambuler dans le petit corridor. Entre Lily et la porte de son ami, un élan de fatigue vint le frapper. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : un bon lit chaud…. Quand la journée allait-elle pouvoir se calmer !

Il se secoua la tête, histoire de se réveiller un peu et entra.

James, Remus et Peter stoppèrent de parler et le regardèrent et lui sourirent tristement. Peter, assis dans un lit, était moins en piètre état que Selene. Un bandage au poignet et quelques ecchymoses, mais rien qui ressemblait à la jeune femme amoché qu'il venait de voir.

- Alors ? Fit Sirius en s'approchant de ses amis. Comme ça va Queudevert ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Ça va. Dit-il d'un ton sincère. J'ai mal partout, mais c'est normal. Après nous avoir stupefixé, Dolov a eu un malin plaisir à s'amuser sur nous.

Il fit une moue resignatrice alors que Sirius s'assoyait près de James qui replaçait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Les infirmières nous ont dit qu'étant donné l'état de Selene, Peter et Edgard devait être sous surveillance pendant vingt-quatre heures. Dit Remus qui semblait avoir eu un réveil difficile lui aussi.

Sirius approuva, curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce que les garçons se disaient et ce que les filles n'avaient pas le droit de savoir.

- Donc, dit Peter en s'adossant sur son lit, comme je vous disais, je ne sais plus quoi pensé.

James secoua doucement la tête et Remus sembla soudainement pensif. Vu l'air intrigué que Sirius affichait, Peter se mit à expliquer en détail ce que Bathilda Tourdesac –qui était dans une autre chambre d'hôpital- lui avait dit lorsqu'il était seul avec elle.

- Je te conseillerais de ne pas trop t'en faire avec ça Peter. Dit Remus à la fin du récit qu'il avait probablement entendu avant Sirius. Bathilda Tourdesac doit probablement être du genre à aimé les ragots.

- Et on a été assez la cible de cela durant nos études pour savoir que la plupart du temps il ne faut pas s'y attarder. Renchérit James.

Peter croisa les bras, peu convaincu.

- Ce n'était pas des racontards qu'elle me disait. Elle était la voisine de Dumbledore ! Elle l'à vu et…

- Et elle a probablement trop d'imagination. Coupa Sirius. Allons Queudevert ! Je suis d'accord avec James. Le nombre de fois que des filles un peu trop imaginative ont créé de fausses histoires à notre sujet, tu devrais avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'histoire.

Sirius voyait bien que Peter ne semblait pas convaincu et croyait, peut-être pas complèmenent mais en grande partie, Bathilda. À voir l'air fatigué de Remus et James, ils devaient parlementer sur ce sujet depuis un bon moment et, sincèrement, il n'avait pas l'envie ni l'énergie pour continuer à débattre de se sujet là…. Et il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes.

- Écoute mon vieux, dit Sirius après une autre argumentation de Peter, j'avoue que tout ça c'est étrange.

James et Remus le regardèrent soudainement étonnés.

- C'est vrai les gars ! Continua-t-il. Il faut l'avouer que c'est la première fois qu'on entend parler de cette histoire ! Je ne suis pas certain d'y croire mais, si sa peut te rassurer Queudevert, je veux bien t'aider à tirer tout cela au clair. Histoire de démêlé le vrai du faux.

Peter sembla satisfait de cette proposition et Remus avoua que ce n'était pas bête comme idée et lui proposa son aide. Voyant probablement qu'il était seul, James se rallia à cette nouvelle recherche que les quatre garçons devraient débutés sous peu et ce, sans que Dumbledore n'en sache mot.

Ce fut l'infirmière qui chassa les trois garçons de la chambre de Peter, quelques temps plus tard. L'air éreinté de leur ami eut raison de leur départ. Enfin, beaucoup plus que l'air grognon de celle qui les chassait.

En fermant la porte, James soupira doucement et regarda au loin. Sirius pu voir Lily qui jouait avec Mirian alors qu'Amanda berçait Eden sous le regard fatigué de Nathalie. Il eu un pincement au cœur sachant que pendant ce temps, Selene souffrait le martyre dans une chambre non loin.

- Vous savez ce qui fait peur dans tout cela ? Dit James dont le visage s'attrista soudainement.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sirius, ne sachant ce qui provoquait une telle peine chez son meilleur ami.

- C'est ce que Dumbledore nous a dit avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

Ces paroles revirent en tête à Sirius. Trop sous le choc de l'annonce de l'attaque de Selene, il n'avait pas saisit la profondeur de ses paroles. Réprimant un frisson de terreur, il regarda Remus qui semblait avoir la même réaction en regardant sa famille.

- Et nous savons bien qu'il n'a que trop raison. Murmura Remus.

- L'attaque signe bien l'adieu au semblant de paix dans lequel nous nous cachions. Dit James.

- Croyez vous que la guerre sera pour bientôt ? Demanda Sirius.

S'approchant encore des trois jeunes filles dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital surchargé, les trois garçons répondirent tristement en cœur ;

- Oui…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Vos commentaires ! VITEUH **

**Prochain chapitre : Dumbledore regrette les maraudeurs **

**Siria qui va faire son dernier lunch de l'été !**


	18. Un an plus tard

Salut !

TROP EN RAGE D'ÉCRITURE

Siria

**Un an plus tard**

Plume en main, Lily griffonnait les derniers mots adresser à Sirius. Le sourire aux lèvres, la rouquine alla cherche Pits, le hibou de James, et y attacha le mot de remerciant de deux pages à sa patte.

- Va porter ça à son appartement. Murmura Lily au hibou en se dirigeant avec lui près de la fenêtre du manoir Potter. Pas à lui. À son appartement. C'est important ! Tu comprends ?

Pits cligna deux fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir les ailes et de s'envoler dans le ciel. Regardant l'oiseau fendre ainsi les nuages, la jeune fille s'émerveillait comme une gamine nouvellement arrivé dans le monde magique. Comment ces oiseaux faisaient pour si bien les comprendre et se rendre à destination ? Même si James lui avait maintes fois expliqué, son éducation moldue rendait ces informations tellement étranges.

- Chérie ! Nous sommes là ! Claironna joyeusement la voix de son amoureux.

La rouquine sourit et se dirigea vers le vestibule pour accueillir son mari. Après un long baiser à ce dernier, elle regarda Harry qui dormait blottit dans les bras de son père. Lily craqua, ce tableau était des plus beau ; elle voyait les deux hommes de sa vie.

- Alors cette sortie ? Demanda Lily qui aida James avec les nombreux sacs de comission.

- Comme un charme ! Savais-tu qu'un homme qui a un enfant dans les bras attiraient beaucoup la gente féminine ! Comme à dit Queudevert, c'est un bon moyen pour dragué.

- James !

- Bah c'est de lui qu'il parlait ma belle ! Ria-t-il. Tu sais pertinemment que mon cœur est déjà pris.

Lily sourit et lui vola un baiser avant d'aller déballer l'épicerie en compagnie de l'elfe de maison. James, qui avait toujours Harry dans les bras, la rejoint dans la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté ? Demanda Lily.

- Non. Dit James en tassant du pied le balais jouet de Harry qui trainait sur le plancher. Une épicerie moldue est identique –ou presque- à celle des sorciers. Alors pourquoi aurais-je eu des problèmes ?

- Pour payé ?

- Comme un grand ! Dit James en souriant. À croire que me marier avec une née-moldue à sut déteindre sur moi.

Lily s'indigna faussement, sachant pertinemment qu'il blaguait, et lui lança le concombre qu'elle avait dans la main. De sa main qu'il ne tenait pas Harry, James l'attrapa et lui fit une grimace. À chaque fois, Lily restait impressionné des réflex que son poste d'attrapeur avait su développer chez James. Encore aujourd'hui, il s'en servait et faisait cela avec une telle aisance que pour une gaffeuse comme elle, s'en était éreintant.

- Va donc couché Harry dans son berceau ! Bougonna faussement Lily alors que James remis le concombre sur le comptoir.

- Ouais ! Sinon il risque de recevoir une salade en pleine figure.

James sourit et quitta la pièce. Lily termina de vider le contenu de son sac sur le comptoir en riant et laissa à l'elfe de maison le soin de ranger le tout dans le réfrigérateur. Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune mère alla dans la chambre d'Harry, qui avait maintenant neuf mois, et qui dormait toujours à point fermé.

Décorer d'un bleu ciel, une tapisserie remplis de nuages et de vif d'or agrémentait la pièce du bambin. Un berceau était placé en plein centre de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre dont les volets laissaient pénétrer le soleil d'après-midi. Plusieurs peluches et jouets était soigneusement ranger et classer en ordre de grandeur. Quelques cadre de photos familiale décorait les quelques trou restant. Une chambre simple pour un garçon tranquille.

James, avec une lenteur remplis d'amour paternel, déposa Harry dans le berceau avant de le couvrir d'une petite couverte bleu. Il se retourna, décider à quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, lorsqu'il croisa le regard tendre que Lily lui faisait.

La rouquine se sentit fondre d'amour.

Elle trouvait James tellement beau lorsqu'il s'occupait de _leur _enfant. Nathalie l'avait avertit dans ses derniers mois de grossesse. Elle lui avait dit combien elle allait craquer lorsque James allait faire cela. Mais la rouquine ne savait pas que son amie avait eu raison à ce point. Comment pouvait-elle craquer à chaque fois… cela faisait maintenant neuf mois et la même tendresse émanait de cette simple mais adorable scène que Lily adorait regarder.

James lui fit un magnifique sourire et la rejoint. Il l'embrassa avec amour et elle se laissa aller complètement, répondant sans hésiter au baiser. Son mari ne se fit pas prier et la prit doucement par la taille alors qu'elle commença à jouer dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dit-elle en allant chercher un second baiser.

Mais cette fois, James la repoussa doucement.

- Il faut se préparer pour la réunion de ce soir. Objecta-t-il.

- Tout est prêt. Dit-elle. Et on nous y attend que dans quelques heures.

Lily ne savait si s'était ses bonnes paroles ou le simple fait qu'elle les ait murmurés dans le creux du cou de celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle sentit les doigts de James se serrer sur sa taille et l'emmener doucement vers leur chambre.

Comme les mangemorts avaient laissés savoir qu'ils savaient que l'Ordre tenait ses réunions dans le manoir Potter, Dumbledore avait lancé de nouveau un avis aux membres. Faute de lieu, le Terrier était devenu le quartier général temporaire de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était certes petit, mais pour les six enfants en bas âges d'Arthur et Molly, cela relevait moins de l'impossible de pouvoir assister aux réunions. C'est donc dans cet endroit sur protégé que Lily, James et Harry arrivèrent juste après l'heure du souper. Le couple avait décidé de ne pas s'y présenter avant car la maison était déjà bondé d'enfants et de membre de l'Ordre pour qu'ils ne viennent en rajouter à Molly. Bien qu'elle dise que cela n'était rien pour elle, avoir trois bouches de moins à nourrir était probablement considérable pour elle.

Dans le salon, tous les membres de l'Ordre s'y trouvaient. On notait l'absence de Sirius et Maugrey qui étaient partie en Allemagne escorté la femme du ministre de la magie, menacée par les mangemorts, avide d'avoir la place de son mari. Lily alla embrasser Remus et Nathalie qui les attendaient depuis un moment, inquiet de leur retard. Le teint pâle et verdâtre de la jeune fille, accompagnée des grandes cernes et du regard légèrement éteint signifia à la rouquine que Nathalie était de nouveau, et cette fois grandement, malade.

Faire le tour pour souhaiter le bonjour pouvait prendre bien du temps, surtout en ayant un enfant qui bougeait dans tout les sens aux bras. Riant, Selene prit Harry qui rigola pour montrer sa joie. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant aux parents le temps de saluer tout le monde et de remercier, une fois de plus, les Weasley. Esquivant les hôtes, Lily alla voir où Selene avait emmené Harry, intriguée. Crainte de mère probablement…

C'est alors qu'elle vit que la cuisine avait une tout autre allure. La large table avait soudainement disparu pour laisser place à une table basse et un large berceau. Les nombreux meubles se tassaient à chaque fois que Bill et Charlie passaient un peu trop près avec leurs balais magiques. Eden, Miriann, Fred et George s'amusaient à empiler de bloc de bois de diverses couleurs. Un des jumeaux Lupin prit un bloc dans les airs et le lançait dans les airs, les trois autres applaudirent en riant. Dans le berceau, la rouquine pu y voir le petit Neville Longdubat dormir à point fermé tandis que Ron regardait avec fascination le mobile qui tournait dans les airs alors qu'aucun fils ne le retenais. Harry tentait de sortir des bras de Selene pour aller toucher les vifs d'Or qui bougeait dans les airs et Lily pensa avec amusement qu'elle risquait d'avoir un joueur de quiddich comme fils. Une fois déposer dans le berceau, Ron regarda Harry et les deux garçons commencèrent à rire ensemble et s'amuser, sans plus s'occuper des deux femmes qui le regardaient.

- Ils grandissent trop vite. Murmura Selene en regardant Percy qui était concentré à ne pas rater son dessin de château.

- C'est trop une phrase de parent que tu viens de dire ! Se moqua Lily.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant Selene rouler les yeux.

- Au nombre de fois où j'ai gardé Harry, Eden et Miriann, je me revendique comme deuxième mère.

Lily éclata de rire et donna une tape dans le dos de son amie qui se dirigea en sa compagnie dans le salon.

Il y a de cela à peine une minute, le salon était encombré de divan, tables et babioles en plus des nombreux invités. Mais lorsque Lily et Selene revinrent, la pièce était quasi-vide –aidant les mouvements des invités. Seul une immense table avec une multitude de chaise, placée au centre de la pièce, annonçait une soirée encore une fois pénible. Dumbledore arriva finalement et la réunion commença.

Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus puissant, il devinait de plus en plus leur existence, le mal s'étendait à travers Londre. La réunion fut remplie de mauvaise nouvelle.

- Cette inquiétante nouvelle est très inquiétante pour la sécurité des élèves. Dit Dumbledore en grattant son nez fourchu.

- Attendez ! S'exclama James. Je la connais Bellatrix et elle est beaucoup trop fasciné par Voldemort pour contredire son ordre.

- Mais elle espère que si elle réussit à percé les défenses de Poudlard, Voldemort l'aura en haute estime. Songea Frank Longdubat.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi. Dit Dumbledore. Belatrix est aveuglé par Voldemort et ne voit pas à quel point il doit l'utiliser.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Lily trouvant cette affirmation très plausible. Elle connaissait très peu la cousine de Sirius, mais de ce qu'elle avait vu et surtout entendu, elle était légèrement trop adepte au Seigneur des ténèbres. Quand on savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était effrayant à savoir… très effrayant.

- Mais avec toutes ses attaques, vous voulez quand même aller à Pré-au-lard ? S'étonna Peter.

- Non. Affirma Dumbledore. Mais beaucoup de parents m'envoient des hiboux avec des arguments qui ne sonnent pas faux. Les élèves _ont besoin _de divertissement.

- Mais il y a d'autre façon de s'amusé !

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et son visage s'allongea. Lily ressentit une grande pression sur ses épaules et, soudainement, elle se sentit une grande fatigue lui parcourir le dos et la tête. À voir l'allure du directeur de Poudlard, cette fatigue était réciproque. L'année avait été très pénible pour les membres de l'Ordre.

- Avant, fini par dire le directeur, quatre jeunes hommes s'occupaient de mettre de la vie dans les couloirs de l'école en gelant les corridors pour y faire du patin ou en transformant les briques du château en rayons lumineux rendant aveugle pour un moment…

Les regards se tournèrent vers James, Remus et Peter. Lily eu une pensé pour Sirius au loin.

- C'était, maintenant je peux le dire, très amusant par moment. Continua Dumbledore, toujours les yeux fermés. Mais maintenant, l'école est plus tranquille et le poids de Voldemort se fait sentir à un point que personne ici ne peut s'imaginer. Plusieurs élèves ont des crises de panique ou s'écroulent en pleur après ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelle pendant des jours.

Il fit une pause, les trois garçons avaient les yeux baissés. Sous la table, Lily serra la main de son époux qui ne se fit pas prier pour la serrer. Elle le sentait trembler, ce qui la perturba légèrement. Était-ce les souvenirs ou les remords qui rendaient James ainsi ? Le cœur de Lily se serra, furieuse de son impuissance.

- Être a Poudlard, pour certain, n'est plus un aussi grand signe de sécurité et, je crois, qu'en les emmenant à Pré-au-lard boire une bonne bierreaubeurre et acheté les nouvelles trouvailles de chez Zonko pourrait, pour un bref moment, allégé la vie de ces jeunes gens.

Il fallu près d'une heure pour finaliser en totalité la garde rapproché que l'Ordre effectuerait à Pré-au-lard. Plusieurs problèmes s'était interposé à cette idée et, malgré une fatigue commune, tous les membres finirent pas les balayer un par un. Comme les plus jeunes membres de l'Ordre pourraient être reconnus, le polynectar devra être nécessaire. L'assignation de divers endroit à patrouillé se fit en suite. Tous étaient éparpillé et ne devrait se faire prendre pour des protecteurs. Ils devraient feindre d'être des sorciers qui cherchent simplement à faire leur emplettes dans la marre de jeunes. Comme Lily, James, Remus, Nathalie, Alice, Frank, Arthur et Molly avaient des enfants en bas âge, un autre problème vint ; qui allait s'occuper des enfants ? Tous convinrent que Molly, qui était de nouveau enceinte et dont la mission était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour l'enfant qu'elle attendait, allait s'occuper d'Eden, Miriann, Harry et Neville. Une fois la mission terminée, les parents allaient revenir au Terrier récupéré leur enfant à la mère qui en avait déjà plein les bras.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à s'être assuré que les élèves des Poudlard pourraient se promener dans la plus grande sécurité.

Prenant Harry qui dormait dans le berceau avec Ron, James lança un regard attendrit à son fils qui se blottit instinctivement contre le cœur de son père. Lily, épuisée, regarda les deux hommes de sa vie avec une pointe de tendresse. Elle était souvent surprise que des enfants puissent ainsi dormir sur leur deux oreilles dans une pareille situation. S'ils savaient ce que les adultes discutaient l'autre côté de la pièce, ils en feraient des cauchemars.

Après avoir salué les membres de l'Ordre et chaleureusement remercié Molly de s'occuper d'Harry lors de la mission, le couple marcha docilement à l'extérieur, histoire de sortir de la zone de sécurité, là où ils pourraient transplaner.

Le ciel montrait une lune au quart pleine que les nuages enveloppaient de leurs ténèbres. Lily eu un frisson. Pourtant, le temps n'était pas si froid pour une fin février.

- J'ai peur James. Dit-elle en continuant à regarder le ciel.

Elle vit du coin de James, serrant un peu plus Harry contre lui et stopper sa marche. Lily l'imita et le regarder. Malgré la noirceur, elle pouvait voir une pointe de tristesse et de résignation. Il s'avança doucement et lui caressa doucement le visage. Lily ferma les yeux et respirant doucement.

Elle ne voulait pas que la peur qui la rongeait de plus en plus gagne sur elle. James la rassurait sans cesse. Mais il savait autant qu'elle qu'ils étaient dans un monde en guerre et que de ne pas avoir peur aurait été un simple signe d'inconscience… Ils en savaient beaucoup trop sur ce que les ténèbres préparaient pour ne pas avoir peur. Même si ils se le répétaient sans cesse, cela restait effrayant. C'est ce qui enrageait Lily parfois…leur satané impuissance face à une peur qui grandissait.

James lui embrassa doucement le front.

- Moi aussi. Dit-il en lui donna la main.

Tous deux traversèrent la barrière de sécurité du Terrier et transplanèrent avec Harry qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans les bras de son père. Inconscient de la crainte de sa mère.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Vos commentaires ! VITEUH **

**Prochain chapitre : Remus commence à se faire à l'idée que Nath lui mentira toujours ! **

**Siria!**


	19. Accoutumance

Salut !

Désoler du délais, je viens de déménager !

Siria

**Accoutumance **

Nathalie était fiévreuse. Emmitouflé dans une épaisse et duveteuse couverture, la jeune fille toussait à s'en fendre les poumons. Ses yeux étaient fermés, incapable de supporté la lumière aujourd'hui. Elle tremblait et ce n'était pas volontaire. Son teint verdâtre, ses cernes et son front perlant de sueur en disait long sur son était. Elle n'allait réellement pas bien.

En entrant dans leur chambre, Remus constata que l'état de sa fiancé-depuis maintenant six moi !- s'était empiré. Elle semblait à bout de force et elle toussait de plus en plus longtemps. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à ses caprices en acceptant qu'elle aie à la réunion de l'Ordre. Tout au long de la soirée il s'était demandé si cela avait été sage. En voyant Nathalie tousser encore il eu sa réponse. Non.

Déposant son verre d'eau qu'il avait apporté, il s'assit sur le lit. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui demander comment elle allait, si elle avait encore autant de nausées qu'elle avait eu cette nuit, si elle avait faim et autre information sur sa santé, le jeune homme entendit la voix d'Eden qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté.

- A'pa… mama ! Appela le bambin.

Remus embrassa doucement sa douce sur le front et se leva pour aller voir son garçon, mais Nathalie lui prit la main.

- Laisse j'y vais ! Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle dû refermer à l'instant.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore supporter la lumière.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Dit Remus en tirant les rideaux que le vent avait entrouverts.

N'ayant qu'une faible lumière qui s'échappait des fenêtres, Nathalie pût ouvrir les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle prodigua à Remus un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec tendresse. Il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenté, Eden l'appelait encore.

- J'arrive mon lapin ! Dit-il plus fort, en s'adressant à son fils dans l'autre pièce.

- 'kay. Gazouilla le bambin.

- J'y vais j'ai dis. S'entêta Nathalie.

Remus fit un pas vers la femme devant lui alors qu'elle se relevait sur ses coudes. Ses bras défaillir et elle retomba sur le dos. Surprise, la jeune femme manqua d'air et, vue sa respiration difficile, elle s'étouffa grandement. Remus s'approcha de Nathalie et l'aida à s'asseoir dans son lit, inquiet. Elle était réellement plus souffrante qu'il ne le croyait.

- Ne dis pas de sottises Nath. Dit-il en lui tendant le verre d'eau.

Verre qu'elle bu d'un trait, sans rouspétée.

- Tu ne tiens même pas debout. Continua-t-il. Aujourd'hui tu te reposes.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais mon ange… Tu te repose.

- Non.

Nathalie fit une moue boudeuse auquel il avait de la difficulté à résister. Elle était si belle et avait une mine si adorable quand elle faisait cela. Même malade comme elle l'était. Elle ne savait que trop sa crainte de l'avoir perdu, il y a maintenant près de quatre ans. Cette incident avait fait réaliser à Remus que sa fiancé ait enduré assez de tristesse pour eux et qu'il ne pouvait la rendre malheureuse. Elle devait pouvoir rire et sourire à toute instant…Il se secoua la tête. Non, il devait tenir son bout aujourd'hui.

- Oh que si. Dit-il

- Non, ralla désespéré Nathalie, tu…. fais t…tout encore ! J'en ai marre ! Entre nous deux…. T….tu devrais être celui qui se repose le plus et _je_ devrais m'occuper de toi ! Avec ta lycanthropie…

- …tu sais très bien que mes transformations vont de mieux en mieux. Dit patiemment Remus.

- Mais la potion Tue-loup ne fonctionne pas encore !

Avec le temps, Remus avait réussis à comprendre qu'elle se fâchait plus contre elle-même que contre lui.

- Mais elle aide grandement. Répondit-il

- Je veux y aller.

- Tu ne tien même pas debout. Répéta-t-il de nouveau

- Si.

- Non.

Nathalie vint pour argumenter encore mais Remus lui lança un regard perçant. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et il rit doucement. Non pas d'elle, mais pour lui-même. Ça y était. Ce même débat qui durait encore allait recommencer. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de répété de plus en plus les mêmes arguments. Pourquoi était-il amoureux d'une fille si tête de mule ?

- A'pa… mama ! Appela Eden impatient.

- J'arrive ! Clama Remus.

- Je viens moi aussi et ne me dis pas que….

Remus ne laissa pas Nathalie terminer sa phrase car il l'embrassa doucement. Il tenta de mettre toute la patience et la compréhension qu'il pouvait dans ce baiser, histoire de lui faire comprendre que de donner de l'attention à quelqu'un ne lui dérangeait pas. Pour une fois qu'on ne s'occupait pas de lui malade et qu'il pouvait aider quelqu'un d'autre…

Caressant d'une main le visage de sa douce, il posa son autre main sur la tête de lit et réussit à faire coucher Nathalie sur son lit en intensifiant son baiser.

- Repose-toi. Dit-il, les lèvres effleurant les sienne.

Nathalie détourna la tête et Remus savait très bien qu'elle allait dire quelque chose et qu'elle ne voulait pas être interrompue. Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas cédé.

- Je ne…

Mais Remus réussit à la faire taire en lui embrassant doucement le creux du cou et l'épaule. Nathalie lui caressa les cheveux et la nuque, faisait frissonner le jeune homme qui aventura de plus en plus ses baisers pour aller de nouveau chercher les lèvres de sa douce. Après un long baiser, il retourna s'aventuré sur la peau chaude de son amoureuse et se demanda si elle était si chaude dû à la fièvre ou au désir qu'elle avait pour lui. Une chose était certain, le désir de Remus montait en flèche et laissa ses mains s'aventurer près des jambes et des hanches de Nathalie.

- A'PA ! Cria Eden, réellement fâché.

Le couple se décolla à contrecœur. Remus se leva, mais Nathalie le saisit par la chemise pour aller lui voler un dernier baiser dans lequel Remus sentit toute l'amour, l'envie et une pointe de désespoir de sa petite-amie.

- Emmène Eden et Miriann ici. Supplia Nathalie.

Il sortit de la pièce pour aller voir son fils, ébranlé de constaté que Nathalie se sentait triste de ne pouvoir être avec ses propres enfants. Il se souvint de ses yeux bouillant de désir malgré son état malade, Remus se dit qu'avec les enfants, l'Ordre, sa lycanthropie et l'état de santé de son amoureuse, il y avait des lunes que le couple n'avait pas réellement consumé leur amour. Ce manque se faisait sentir de toute part.

Tout en supervisant les carottes qui se coupaient toute seules, Remus s'attardait au chaudron, préparant le souper. La journée avait été chargée des plaintes de Nathalie qu'il n'avait cessé de stopper avec des baisers et des caresses brulante. À la fin, le jeune homme se demandait si c'était réellement de l'entêtement ou bien Nathalie voulait simplement le sentir près de lui. L'instinct du jeune homme se dit que c'était probablement la deuxième solution.

Alors que Nathalie jouaient avec les enfants dans la chambre –il pouvait entendre leurs rire d'ici- on frappa à la porte. Il regarda l'heure, six heures déjà. La journée avait passée si vite… Baguette parée, il alla à la porte.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il sachant pourtant très bien qui était derrière la porte.

Sécurité oblige.

- Albus Dumbledore, s'identifia l'homme derrière la porte. Fondateur de l'Ordre du phénix, directeur de Poudlard et aime les chaussettes colorés à noël.

Éclatant de rire, Remus ouvrit la porte au vieil homme qui souriait devant l'entrée. Malgré une fatigue visible dans ses traits, on pouvait voir une énergie dans ses yeux, caché derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- C'est une nouvelle celle-là ! Dit Remus en serrant chaleureusement la main de Dumbledore.

- Oh ! Répondit joyeusement son interlocuteur. Je trouvais mes affirmations redondantes et rasoirs. Alors je commence à mettre un peu de fantaisie. Arthur avait beaucoup apprécié de savoir que mon balai à l'époque était un Cumulus 39….

Remus rigola. Comment cet homme réussissait encore à le surprendre après tant d'année ? S'en était déroutant.

- Nathalie est dans la chambre. Dit-il en désignant la dernière porte du couloir. Les jumeaux y sont, je peux m'en occuper le temps de votre entretient.

- Oh, s'il ne dérange pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'empêcherais Nathalie d'être avec Eden et Miriann. Mais, il serait gentil de garder un oreille attentive à leur cri, j'ai très peu de temps et Nathalie me faisait sentir une certaine urgence hier lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de la rencontrer.

Remus hocha la tête, ne sachant pas de quoi leur entretient allait parler. Bien qu'il en ait une petite idée… Il ressentit soudainement une brique tombé lourdement dans son ventre.

- C'est une bonne idée de la garder au lit. Dit Dumbledore en regardant Remus par-dessus ses lunettes. Hier, elle aurait fait peur même à Peevee.

- Je sais, de l'avoir emmené à été une terrible erreur. On ne sait même pas si elle pourra aider pour Pré-au-lard.

- Chaque chose en son temps Remus. Soyons patient. Le corps de Nathalie à de la difficulté avec les maladies environnante, mais elle se remet de plus en plus vite sur pied.

Remus n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'affirmation du directeur. De la patience, il en avait. Depuis quatre ans. Et Nathalie laissait paraitre qu'elle allait mieux, ce qui était faux. Son état était pire que ce que tous croyaient…. Etre alarmiste était normal pour Remus. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'aventurer sur ce sujet et encore moins sachant que Nathalie attendait leur invité. Il hocha simplement la tête en souriant, se demandant s'il avait été capable de duper Dumbledore qui se dirigeait maintenant vers leur chambre conjugale.

Un pétillement le fit sortir de sa contemplation et il dut se ruer vers le chaudron qui avait débordé sur le feu. Après avoir gratter la croute de sauce brulé sur la cuisinière –il dû utiliser un sort pour réparé la gaffe- et mis les carottes dans le potage, il baissa l'intensité de la chaleur de sa cuisinière, histoire que le repas bout lentement, et marcha d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre, songeant aux dernières paroles de leur invité. Il secoua la tête lentement, se disant qu'il devait cesser de s'en faire.

Il alla dans le couloir, histoire d'écouter si Eden et Miriann ne dérangeait pas trop. En entendant la voix de sa petite-amie, il figea à mi-chemin de la porte. Si Nathalie savait qu'il écoutait cette conversation, elle lui ferait longuement savoir. Il se sentait légèrement voyeur et mal. Il devrait rebrousser chemin. _Il devrait. _Alors pourquoi s'était-il adosser au mur, incapable de faire un autre mouvement.

- Je n'en vois simplement pas l'utilité. Fit gravement la voit de Dumbledore.

- Sybille Trewlaney à poser candidature et…

La phrase de Nathalie fut coupée par une quinte toux qui dura un long moment. Le cœur de Remus se serra.

- et Poudlard à grandement d'un professeur de divination. Dit la voix de Nathalie qui cherchait encore un peu son air.

Il eu un long soupire et Remus prit un moment pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à pousser ce soupir, Dumbledore en avait poussé un aussi.

- Il y a d'autre candidature pour ce poste Nathalie. Dit-il. Et bien plus compétant qu'elle

Il eu un bref silence. Remus baissa les yeux, trouvant ces pieds soudainement très intéressant. Pourquoi restait-il dans le corridor par merlin ?

- Allez-y quand même.

La voix de Nathalie n'était pas autoritaire, mais elle ne semblait pas que suggéré cette alternative. C'était un peu irréaliste d'entendre sa petite-amie ainsi parler à Dumbledore. Bien qu'il n'était plus leur directeur et qu'ils pouvaient être mis comme égal, Remus avait toujours sentit qu'il devait parler à l'homme avec le respect qu'il lui devait lors de ses étude. C'était le cas de bien des gens dans l'ordre d'ailleurs. Même Nathalie lui vouait habituellement ce respect. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose d'impatient et d'autoritaire dans sa voix.

- Vous devez y aller.

La voix de Nathalie se fit soudainement plus douce, comme suppliante. Et tout ce que Remus venait de penser venait d'être effacer par cette petite phrase. Soudain, il entendit une respiration sifflante et une toux creuse et maladive. Cela dura plusieurs bonnes minutes. Malgré Dumbledore qui avait fait apparaître de l'eau dans un verre –probablement celui au chevet- rien n'avait changé. Des pas rapide se firent soudainement entendre, puis plus rien.

Remus vit alors la poigné de la chambre tournée et il se s'enlevant doucement du mur, le regard inquiet. Il s'en contre fichait qu'ils sachent qu'il les avait écouté, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller voir Nathalie et les enfants. Dumbledore sortit du cadre de porte, les yeux songeurs et le visage sérieux. Le sourire qu'il lui fit, par contre, confirma à Remus qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans la chambre.

Se dirigeant vers la chambre, il vit Eden et Miriann jouer avec un bout de ficelle et une boite de carton, le lit vide et la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte. On pouvait y entendre Nathalie recracher son petit-déjeuner.

- Tu diras à Nathalie que j'irais. Dès que je peux, j'irais! Dit Dumbledore en déposant sa main sur son épaule. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, j'irai.

Cela confirma alors que le directeur savait qu'il les avait espionné, mais le clin d'œil qu'il lui lança fini de le rassurer. Cela ne semblait pas très grave. Il lui désigna avec le menton la salle de bain ; c'était beaucoup plus urgent cela.

- Bonne fin de journée. Salua le vieil homme avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Remus s'autorisa à bouger. Il marcha d'un pas lent et tremblant vers ses enfants qu'il embrassa sur le front à leur grand bonheur. À l'aide du sortilège d'aguamenti, il rempli le verre d'eau qui gisait à terre, vide. Il le prit et l'emporta dans la salle de bain. Il y vit alors Nathalie, le front recouvert de sueur collé sur la cuvette de toilette, tenant à peine sur ses genoux. Malgré les grosses gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage, il pu tout de même y voir des larmes silencieuse couler alors qu'elle recommença à vomir.

- Est-ce… qu'il va…y…aller ? Demanda difficilement Nathalie.

- Oui oui… Dit Remus, pris au dépourvu. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Il…faut…qu'il y aillle….sinon…c…ça…ne fonctionnera plus….

S'agenouillant près de sa copine qui retournait de nouveau son visage vers la toilette, Remus fronça les sourcils. Avait-il halluciné ou Nathalie venait de faire allusion à…. Non c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas ainsi facilement manipuler Dumbledore. La conversation prit alors une toute autre tournure. Elle ne pouvait pas ainsi contrôler le directeur pour l'emmener à rencontrer une certaine Sybille Trelawney auquel il ne semblait rien penser de positif.

Savoir que sa petite-amie se jouait ainsi d'un si grand homme inquiéta grandement le lycanthrope. Il trouva que, soudainement, les intentions de Nathalie face à la guerre n'étaient plus aussi claire. Y'avait-il uniquement l'anéantissement de Voldemort dans toute cette histoire ou il y avait autre chose….. ?

- La mission… c'est ça ?

Nathalie hocha faiblement la tête en releva sa tête de la cuvette pour poser son front brulant sur la porcelaine froide. Le cœur de Remus se serra, impuissant face au triste état de son amoureuse. Il lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'elle repoussa d'un vif geste de main. Remus voulu protester mais à la revoyant se rediriger vers le bol pour vomir de nouveau, il se dit que d'insister ne serait que de la torture pour elle.

- Je ne… peut rien te…. dire de… plus, dit-elle en se relevant de nouveau, tu dois en avoir marre d'…. d'entendre ça….mais….mais…..

Nathalie ferma les yeux, en proie d'une nouvelle nausée qu'elle sembla contrôlée. Remus mit une main dans son dos où il sentit les cicatrices de sa petite amie plus brulante que jamais. En tâtant son front, il réalisa qu'en fait, c'était l'entièreté de Nathalie qui semblait être une torche humaine.

- mais…. Mais….

Elle cessa de parler, prenant un grand respire.

- Ça va Nath. Coupa doucement Remus en lui embrassa doucement son front recouvert de sueur. Je sais, je comprends.

Au début, il y a déjà quatre ans, cette réponse le mettait hors de lui. Il voyait ce mutisme comme un manque de confiance. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et tout ce qu'il avait vu de la véritable vie de Nathalie, il n'en revenait qu'elle aie eu encore des secrets. Mais, un soir, après que le ton soit de nouveau monté à propos de ce sujet, Nathalie avoua que si elle le révélait la véritable identité de sa mission, cette dernière pourrait ne pas fonctionner. Il n'avait trop compris au début, mais s'y était fait. Cela créait une tension si inutile entre eux et il ne voulait pas que tout deux soient en froid. Ils avaient perdu déjà trop de temps à ne pouvoir être ensemble que de la savoir en rogne signifierait pour lui la perdre à nouveau. Cela il en était incapable.

Le rire des enfants fit ouvrir doucement les yeux de Nathalie qui se remplirent d'eau. Elle les referma vivement laissant couler des larmes et toussa lourdement, jusqu'à en être malade. Remus se leva, véritablement mal devant la réaction de sa fiancée.

Tremblant, il se sentit soudainement faible. Non pas physiquement, mais moralement. Comment pouvait-il réussir à prendre soin de sa famille ? La pleine lune arrivait à grand pas et l'état de Nathalie annonçait qu'elle allait devoir rester au lit pour un moment. Tout deux incapable de se mouvoir, comment Eden et Miriann allaient-ils pouvoir être en sécurité pendant ces quelques jours.

Oui, il y avait Sirius, Selene, Peter, James et Lily. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. C'était _lui_. Si il n'avait pas sa foutu lycanthropie, cette problématique serait inexistante. Nathalie pourrait dormir et les jumeaux n'y verraient que du feu. Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait être à la hauteur à cause du mal qui le rongeait.

Regardant Miriann éclater de rire en voyant Eden se mettre une boite de carton sur la tête, le père se sentit, au plus profond de lui, dangereux. Non seulement lorsqu'il était en monstre, mais lorsqu'il était lui-même, sa famille continuait à vivre dans un éternel danger.

Il voulait s'excuser à fiancé. Il voulait s'excusé qu'elle aime un homme si faible et incapable de protégé qui que se soit. Mais en se retournant vers la salle de bain et revint Nathalie, maintenant effondré sur le bol, prise d'un grand sanglot. Elle semblait réellement épuisée. Son cœur se serra en voyant le regard désespéré qu'elle lui lance. Il se rua vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il aurait prit une poupée de chiffon qu'elle aurait été aussi impassible et molle. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si les tremblements étaient provoqués par lui ou elle présentement.

Même dans ses bras, Nathalie tremblait autant qu'un sorcier qui aurait attrapé la tremblotine. Le teint verdatre n'aida pas à le rassurer.

- Remus…. Gémit-elle en s'agrippa fortement au gilet de ce denier. Remus.

- Ça va Nath. Murmura-t-il. Je suis juste là.

- Ne part pas s'il te plais.

Nathalie pleurait maintenant.

- Ne part pas…. J'ai si peur…si….peur….si….

Elle ferma les yeux et tomba rapidement dans une sorte de sommeil épuisée. Alors qu'elle toussait doucement, Remus la souleva et la rammena dans leur lit sous le regard intrigué des jumeaux. Alors qu'il la recouvrait de leur couette de lit, il lui embrassa doucement le front.

Se sentant soudainement utile dans la vie de quelqu'un, un sentiment de puissance grandit en lui. Nathalie avait besoin de lui _aujourd'hui_. Et _aujourd'hui _il était capable de l'aider. Il la protégerait de ce quoi elle avait peur…. Mais elle avait peur de quoi justement ? De ce qu'elle avait parlé avec Dumbledore ? De sa mission ? Pour les enfants ? Pour elle ?

Prenant les enfants pour les emmener joué ailleurs, histoire de laisser Nathalie dormir, Remus songea tristement qu'elle avait peut-être peur des quatre choses en même temps….

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Vos commentaires ! VITEUH **

**Prochain chapitre : L'inévitable guerre Sirius-Selene :) **

**Siria!**


	20. Retour de mission

Salut !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Retour de mission **

_«…n'ai jamais été ami avec Gellert Grindelwald. Je crois qu'il lui manque un bout. _

_Amitiés_

_Lily»_

Sirius termina la lettre de Lily, songeur. Le début l'avait fait sourire mais il n'aimait pas savoir que le doute continuait de planer sur Dumbledore. Même s'il avait été ami avec ce mage noir, c'était peut-être avant qu'il ne se convertisse aux forces du mal…. Et de toute façon il avait été vaincu non ?

Il rangea la lettre et bailla longuement. Son café était le plus que bienvenu en ce matin qui annonçait le début mars.

Déjà deux semaine qu'il était partit et d'avoir pu dormir dans son lit hier soir lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ne pas dormir dehors. Ne pas avoir que quatre heures de sommeil dans le corps à cause des tours de garde. Ne pas sentir le froid du vent de la mer et, au contraire, sentir une douce et agréable chaleur que l'appartement prodiguait,…

Secouant la tête pour chassé des images déplaisantes de sa tête, il soupira. La mission qu'il avait eu avec Maugrey avait était longue, pénible et remplis de mauvaises rencontres qu'il essayait d'oublier. Pourtant, certaines ecchymoses et brulures lui rappelaient les altercations.

Un bain lui ferait du bien.

- Bon matin ! Fit une voix endormie derrière lui.

Se retourna, il vit Selene, dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine. Les yeux bouffis, la chevelure débrailler, un peignoir recouvrant son mince pyjama de soie. Elle venait visiblement de se lever.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? S'enquit le jeune homme, espérant avoir été discret.

- Un peu ! Avoua Selene avec le sourire.

Ce sourire rassura Sirius derechef.

- Mais il est bientôt midi, continua la jeune fille, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire la gueule.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et lui tendis une tasse de café qu'il avait préparé en l'écoutant. La jeune fille, qui accepta volontiers la tasse, lui fit un grand sourire et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, histoire de pouvoir les ouvrir plus grand. Elle prit place à la table de la cuisine, où la gazette du sorcier était ouverte, et le regarda.

Comme à chaque fois depuis un an, Sirius était surpris de ce regard. Depuis l'attaque…. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à la faire revenir à l'appartement, Selene ne le regardait plus du même œil. Cette méfiance et cette froideur avait laissé place à un regard amical et jovial. Il avait enfin réussi à retrouver la Selene d'avant. La Selene qui s'était pardonné ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a de cela quatre ans….. Il était temps…. !

- Alors la mission ? Demanda la jeune fille une fois sa première gorgée terminée.

- On a connu mieux, mais on a connu réellement pire. Fit Sirius en s'assoyant à la chaise à côté d'elle. Mais Mme Thenardier est en sécurité, c'est l'important.

- Et Fol O'eil ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui ! Il est intouchable face aux mangemorts !

Selene rigola, Sirius sourit. Comme l'ambiance était agréable.

- Pas trop de mauvaise rencontre ?

- Non en fait, beaucoup trop. Dit-il le visage soudainement sombre. Mais vaut mieux attendre la prochaine réunion pour en parler. Je veut que Maugrey ait son mot à dire sur ce que nous avons vu.

Selene hocha la tête, visiblement plus réveillée et plus sérieuse. Sirius la regarda boire tranquillement son café, essayant de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. S'il ne le faisait pas, elle allait le questionné jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui révélé tout, et ce avant le temps….

- Et toi, comment on été les deux semaines ? Trouva-t-il.

- Occupée ! Dit-elle. _La buverie des Goules _à fermé, le patron a mystérieusement disparu après que des mangemorts soient venus s'abreuver au bar. J'ai recommencer à chercher un emploi. James et Lily sont venu manger avec Harry et je suis aller aider Remus à emmener Nathalie à l'hôpital en début de semaine.

Sirius la regarda surpris, en s'étouffant légèrement avec son café. Nathalie à Ste-Mangouste ? Elle était souvent malade depuis les dernières années, mais pas de là à devoir l'emmener là bas. Son air intrigué dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de sa colocataire qui lui fit une mine rassurante et lui dit :

- T'inquiète, elle va bien maintenant. Une poussé de fièvre immense l'a fait sombre dans l'inconscience. Elle à été sous repos et les médicomages l'on traiter. Deux jours plus tard elle sortait de Ste-Mangouste sur ses deux pieds, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Remus comment il a prit cela ?

- Etonnamment avec un calme fou. Dit-elle après une petite réflexion. Il maitrisait réellement la situation et n'a pas fait de scène. Soit il s'est habitué….

- Soit il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation pour Nathalie.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Sirius soupira en hochant la tête. Ces deux là finiront-ils un jour par avoir une vie normale ?

- Et comment va Patrick ? Demanda innocemment Sirius.

Patrick Standford…. Comme Sirius pouvait le détester. Au fond, c'était un brave type. Grand, bien baraqué, les yeux rieur, un bon emploi au ministère, cultivé… Mais Sirius ne l'aimait pas pour une raison, et il en était conscient ; la jalousie. Il sortait avec Selene. Chose que Sirius n'était pas capable de considéré. Il avait toujours été poli quand il était venu à l'appart, mais il s'était sérieusement éloigné des tentatives d'approche amicale de l'homme. Ils ne pouvaient être amis, ils étaient rivaux.

- On s'est séparé. Dit mollement la jeune fille

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond. De joie bien sur, mais à voir l'air sombre de Selene, cela rendit cette bonne humeur un peu moins festive.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai surpris avec une autre femme alors que j'allais chez lui…

- Oh…désoler

- Arrête de jouer les airs triste Sirius, je te connais, ça te fait vraiment plaisir au fond que Pat et moi ça soit fini.

- Que… main non…

Surprise de cette soudaine colère dans la voix de sa colocataire, Sirius déposa sa tasse de café sur un article concernant la fuite de Mme Thénardier, écrite dans la Gazette du sorcier.

- Ne me fait pas de fausse modestie Sirius. On en a discuter le mois dernier….Tu me dis que tu m'aimes…. Mais pas moi….

Sirius se tut, se souvenant trop bien de cette vive et cruelle discutions.

- Je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est refaire l'amour avec moi ! Dit Selene en se renfrognant.

- Quoi! Dit Sirius estomaqué. Tu veux rire j'espère.

Sirius voyait rouge. Réalisait-elle réellement ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire? Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Son estomac se contracta et sa respiration s'accéléra lourdement. Il planta ses yeux dans celle de la jeune fille qui tenta de s'en défaire, sans succès. Il était bouillant de colère, et Selene le voyait très certainement. Du moins, il l'espérait. Comment osait-elle lui dire ça en pleine figure.

- Quatre ans Selene. Souffla-t-il, en proie d'un amer découragement. Quatre ans que je t'attends. Que j'essaie de t'oublier par d'autre conquête inutile. Quatre ans que j'essaie de me convaincre que tu n'es pas ce que je sais que tu es réellement. Quatre ans que j'essaie de me fier au masque que tu montre aux autres et non à la vraie Selene que je connais... Mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Je suis condamné à te voir ainsi Selene et je souffre depuis les quatre années où tu me repousse.

Selene ne broncha pas et Sirius savait qu'elle écoutait réellement plus que ses yeux lever au ciel voulaient prouver. Elle avait voulu toucher le point sensible, la plaie était ouverte. Elle devait guérir, et pour cela Sirius devait tout lui dire. Tout. C'était le moment ou jamais. Une cruelle vengeance de qui lui avait fait subir le mois passé.

- Si j'aurais été en manque de sexe Selene, j'aurais été voir ailleurs au cours des années. Chose que j'ai fait d'ailleurs ! Je me rappelle encore très bien de la petite crisette que tu m'as fait un matin l'an passé !

Selene baissa les yeux, rompant le regard réprobateur que Sirius lui acharnait depuis un moment. Elle se leva pour aller vers le salon, signe qu'il avait raison et qu'elle le savait, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il aimait qu'elle le sache. Il aimait la voir mal à l'aise. Il avait un certain plaisir, il fallait l'avouer, à la faire sentir aussi misérable qu'il s'était sentit au paravent. Pour cela, il se leva et alla la rejoindre.

- Tu crois que je veux être avec toi que par désir sexuel et non par amour? Souffla Sirius, près de la jeune fille qui tentait de le fuir. Alors essayons! Couche avec moi!

-Que...

Selene se retourna vivement, les yeux grands comme des vifs d'or. Mais Sirius ne la laissa même pas formuler une phrase et la coupa derechef.

- Tu verras que le lendemain, je vais encore te serrer dans mes bras et que je ne pourrais plus jamais te laisser partir.

Selene s'approcha à quelque centimètre de lui, et leva le visage, comme pour la confronté. Sirius était incapable de lire ce que les yeux de Selene disaient. Mais encore une fois, c'était le moindre de ses soucis. La vérité, la vraie et la profonde, avait fini par éclater. Pourquoi alors, se sentait-il à la fois en colère et à la fois si brulant de désir pour la jeune femme devant lui ?

-Tu n'oserais jamais. Dit-elle, le défiant du regard.

- Laisse-moi faire. Murmura-t-il

Avec une lenteur que lui-même était incapable de supporté, il coupa la distance que ses lèvres avaient sur celle de Selene. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il intensifia le baiser, laissant courir sa langue avec. La jeune femme avait des lèvres si douce et si gouteuse qu'il ne pouvait rester de marbre. Tout en continuant ce baiser, Sirius sourit en sentant le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléré après s'être soudainement stopper.

Selene ne faisait réellement rien pour s'en détacher. Et…participait même au baiser ?

Ses mains allèrent avec douceur et amour sur les hanches de celle qui le faisait craquer et il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il fit quelque pas pour la faire reculé, histoire qu'elle soit adossé sur le mur du salon. Étonnement, elle accepta de ce mouvoir sans protestation ni contrainte. Même que leur baiser s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde.

Se détachant pour la première fois des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait, il sentit la jeune fille reprendre légèrement son souffle. Non sans un mince sourire, il descendit ses lèvres tout au long du cou de la jeune fille, prenant bien soin de parcourir chaque centimètre de peau. Selene, elle commença à gémir doucement tout en lui jouant dans les cheveux. Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de Sirius alors qu'elle levait les jambes sur sa cuisse, cambrant à chaque baiser.

C'était le moment décisif. Tout deux le savaient.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Vos commentaires ! hihi ! Cette idée est grandement inspirée par mon amie ! Merci douce ! Remerciez-là ! Allez ! **

**-Les chapitres peuvent prendre du temps a apparaître maintenant ! Ma première année d'université s'annonce à être quelque chose de gros ! Je vais tenter d'écrire, mais mes travaux vont priorisé ! Je continues la fanfiction ne vous inquiété pas ! Cela risque simplement de prendre du temps ! Merci de la compréhension ! -**

**Prochain chapitre : La mission à Pré-au-lard**

**Siria!**


	21. Préaulard

Salut !

C'EST L'AUTOMNE LALALA !

Siria

**Pré-au-lard**

Un mélange de vinaigre et de potion périmé. Ce gout était infect. Il quittait la bouche pour tranquillement descendre vers l'œsophage et se rendre péniblement à l'estomac, laissant son immonde empreinte partout dans son corps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en prenait. Mais il avait l'impression qu'à chaque tentative, c'était de plus en plus infect. Décidément, James n'aimait pas le polynectar. Sentant ses membres prendre la forme d'un certain moldu du nom d'Henry Buridge, James se retourna vers ses amis et sa femme qui se transformaient devant lui, affichant la même horrible grimace suite à l'ingurgitation de la potion.

- Ça va tout le monde ? Demanda-t-il

- Extra ! Dit d'une voix chevrotante une petite asiatique qui était en fait Selene.

- En tout cas, fit Sirius qui avait les allures d'un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, c'est la meilleur transformation de Remus ici depuis tout jours !

- Ah ha ah ! Ria faussement le concerné en plaquant des lunettes de vue sur son visage.

James et Peter, eux, éclatèrent de rire. Si l'air poussiéreux et l'allure miteuse de la cabane hurlante leur avait rappelé des souvenirs lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés il y a quelques minutes, ce qu'il y avait à ce rappeler était bien différent pour chaque personne. Lily, Nathalie et Selene avait toujours cru que cet endroit était réellement hanté et eurent une véritable surprise d'apprendre que Remus avait subit sept ans de transformations dans cet endroit. Ce dernier, n'y venait que d'un mauvais œil, n'aimant pas trop fréquenter ce lieu construit à cause de son état. Sirius, Peter et James y voyait une maison où une réelle amitié s'était forgé avec le temps et où ils avaient pu réellement montrer leur talent de sorciers.

La tête remplie de souvenir, James regarda les gens qui venaient prendre la place de Lily, Selene, Nathalie, Remus, Sirius et Peter. Les élèves n'y verraient que du feu. Génial. Mais ils avaient peu de temps. Tous avaient une flasque dans leur poche et à chaque heure il était primordiale que tous boive de ce dégoutant mélange qu'était le polynectar.

Après un dernier briefing sur leur plan, Selene, Lily et Nathalie se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Sirius prodigua un sortilège d'illusion sur lui et Peter, devenant transparent pour un bref moment. James et Remus, eux, quittèrent la cabane hurlante à la vue de tous, avec un air tétanisé. Deux personnes horrifiées sortant de l'endroit attiraient beaucoup moins l'attention que cinq. Donc, une fois sortis, les deux hommes se séparèrent, Remus allant vers la tête du sanglier, James patrouillant près de chez Zonko.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la boutique, le jeune homme fut de nouveau assaillit par de nouveaux souvenirs. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard…. Trouver bonbons, farce, plume, faire des coups aux élèves surexcités et terminer le tout devant une bonne bierreaubeurre. Déjà quatre ans. Autant cela faisait si peu de temps, autant il se sentait tellement loin de cette époque. Cet étrange sentiment, il le ressentait parfois…. Mais pas avec cette intensité. En voyant deux Serdaigle rire en entrant chez Zonko, il avait eu l'impression qu'une brique immense lui était tombé dans l'estomac.

Contournant un petit groupe d'élèves qui se montraient leur trouvaille, James continua à arpenter la rue. Au loin, il pu voir Dedalus Diggle ainsi que la grande blonde qu'était devenue Lily, en train d'aider une troisième à s'orienter dans le village. Le regard de James s'illumina en songeant qu'un jour, se sera à son fils à découvrir Pré-au-lard. Un jour, Harry allait leur demander s'il pourrait aller se gaver chez Honeyduke. Quoique Lily dise, James lui fournirait même de l'argent pour qu'il puisse faire la plus grosse indigestion de bonbon de sa vie. Comme lui-même l'avait fait avec les maraudeurs en troisième année.

Le bon temps quoi…

Passant près du Chaudron Baveur, son sourire s'effaça d'un coup. Trois jeunes, deux filles et un garçon, provenant de Pouffsoufle avait un air trop paniqué pour faire croire à James qu'ils passaient une belle après-midi. Il s'approcha d'eux, un sourire rassurant sur le visage, prenant bien soin de voir si sa baguette était toujours dans sa cape.

- Tout va bien les jeunes ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant.

Les trois opinèrent, les yeux tout de même exorbités.

- On a vu des gens étranges là bas ! Dit le garçon, d'une voix incertaine.

Il pointa l'espace derrière chez Zonko d'une main légèrement tremblante.

- Mais des gens sont déjà partit voir quoi cela pouvait être.

James hocha la tête, comprenant alors que l'Ordre était déjà sur le coup. Il rassura les élèves et leurs conseilla une bonne bierreaubeurre pour oublier cette histoire. Les trois élèves opinèrent et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Cette situation le désola largement.

Avant Pré-au-lard n'était que signe de divertissement et plaisir, pas de crainte et doute. La menace de Voldemort était très présente à Londres, mais pour qu'elle s'incruste dans l'esprit des jeunes fréquentant l'école la plus sécuritaire de l'Angleterre… c'est que le mal était plus profond que ce que tous ne voulaient croire.

Soupirant, il calla les mains dans ses poches et continua à arpenter les rues du village, la tête remplis de questionnement.

Le reste de la mission se passa bien. Trop bien pour l'ancien Gryffondor. Depuis près d'un an, chaque mission avait eu sa difficulté, son problème, son embuscade. C'était pratiquement impossible qu'une si grosse sortie de la part des élèves soit si parfaite et sous contrôle. Pas après la peur qu'il avait vu à travers les yeux des trois élèves… La seule ombre au tableau avait été la rumeur que les jeunes colportaient. Tous savaient que Dumbledore avait mis des gardes incognito pour les protégé durant la sortie. Ceci était un secret de polichinelle… Alors, si cela était si évident, pourquoi n'avait-il rien eu ?

Quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de gros.

Réajustant sa cape suite à une bourrasque de vent, il regarda les derniers élèves courir dans les allées avant de retournée à l'école sous l'œil vigilant des professeurs. Avec nonchalance, il arpenta une dernière fois les allées, se dirigeant en réalité vers le point de rencontre qu'il avait avec Selene, Caradoc Dearborn et les Longdubat. Tous se regroupaient en petits groupes pour transplaner chez les Weasley où un rapport serait fait. À la fin de la nuit, tous serait de retour à la maison et James pourrait serrer dans ses bras son fils qui lui manquait déjà. Lorsque l'image d'Harry lui vint en tête, James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait cru Nathalie et Remus lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'un enfant –deux en leur occurrence- changeait une vie. Mais pas à ce point. Pas si profondément.

Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'il avait naïvement accepté la proposition de Dumbledore pour se joindre à l'Ordre. À cette époque, il avait cru pouvoir refaire le monde. Irradier le mal et pouvoir garantir un monde sans tracas. L'arrivé d'Harry avait complètement redéfinis cette vision. Le mal existera toujours. Dans ce monde, il devait y avoir une balance… C'était essentiel à tout bon fonctionnement. Mais lui, James Potter, pourrait tout de même essayer d'anéantir celui qui déséquilibrait la balance pour la faire pencher du côté sombre, du côté du malheur, du côté que son fils ne devrait jamais subir.

Les idées de James remuèrent vivement dans sa tête, lui embrouillant l'esprit. Levant les yeux au loin, il prit un certain temps à être capable de discerné de quoi tant ses yeux fixaient le vide. Son cœur stoppa une seconde, la deuxième, sa baguette était déjà sortie.

- Protégo ! Vociféra-t-il

Une bulle de protection ricocha un sort aux étincelles rouge, défendant ainsi Alice et Frank Longdubat, à demi-conscient, sur le sol, les yeux rouge de douleur.

- Espèce de….

James détourna les yeux de l'horrible image de ses amis souffrant en silence pour regarder qui le menaçait ainsi.

- Tien, tien, Bellatrix. Siffla James la baguette levée. On ne porte pas d'affreux masque comme ses camarades ?

Il désigna le mangemort émaciée, le visage couvert, derrière elle. Ce dernier leva sa baguette, prêt à attaquer, tremblant de rage. Mais, la femme tendis le bras pour l'en empêcher.

- Je n'ai pas honte de prouver au monde entier ce que je suis Potter. Dit Bellatrix d'une voix morne et remplis d'haine.

Étonné qu'elle l'air reconnu, James regarda ses mains. Il remarqua alors qu'elles avaient repris leur forme initiale, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié de prendre le polynectar. Se maudissant intérieurement, il regardant plus attentivement la femme devant lui qui contenait à parler.

- Je ne suis pas comme votre misérable ordre qui croit se cacher du _vrai_ maitre. Je sert l'Unique, Le Grand et non un espèce de vieux barbu qui croit que son pouvoir peut contrer le _notre_.

Sur ce, elle leva sa baguette, un air narquois sur le visage.

- Doloris. Murmura-t-elle, soudainement pleine d'extase

Malgré le sortilège, James n'eu aucune douleur. Mais, il vit avec horreur la baguette de la mangemort pointée sur Alice et Frank qui se tordaient de douleur, épuisés, pleurant de souffrance.

- Expelliarmus ! Dérama James en pointa Bellatrix.

Mais la femme fut plus rapide et esquiva le coup. James se consola en disant que cette distraction avait au moins stopper le Doloris. Mais, voilà que le mangemort qui accompagnait la cousine de Sirius s'afférait à refaire le sort, alors que sa partenaire lui envoyait un sotilège de la mort droit sur lui. D'un geste vif, il esquiva le sort, remerciant le ciel de ses quatre années de Quiddich. Puis, il répliqua par un sortilège de stupéfixion qui n'eu pour effet que de ricocher sur le sortilège de son adversaire.

Les cris de douleur d'Alice et Frank avait été au paravent muet de douleur, déchirait maintenant l'entièreté de Pré-au-lard, trahissant leur endroit par le fait même. Mécontant de cette situation, le mangemort donna un violent coup de pied sur la tête de Frank qui sombra dans l'inconscience immédiatement. Tout en parant les coups de Bellatrix, James pu lire une profonde crainte dans les yeux d'Alice qui sombra dans l'inconscience quelques secondes plus tard. Pourtant, le mangemort ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de leur jeter le sortilège Doloris.

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla Bellatrix, les yeux exorbités.

Mais avant même que James n'ai pu parer quoi que ce soit, un éclair bleu frôla l'oreille de James pour venir combattre les étincelles verte que Bellatrix envoyait sur lui. Ne prenant pas le temps de voir qui était venu à sa rescousse, James désarma le second mangemort qui était obnubilé devant ses victimes à ses pieds.

Surpris, l'homme masqué alla récupérer sa baguette, évitant le sort de James et lui envoya un Avada Kedavra en retour. James évita de justesse, remarquant à ses côtés Sirius qui combattait sa cousine avec effervescence. Au loin, il vit d'autre masse sombre venir vers eux.

Priant pour que se soit des renforts, il envoya un sortilège de ligotage a son adversaire qui voulu le contrer mais rata légèrement son exploits, se retrouvant les pieds liés ensemble. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, James le désarma. Un sort de stupéfixion le frappa de plein fouet, provenant de la gauche de James. Se retournant, il vit alors Lily, la baguette en l'air, regarder leur adversaire avec des yeux à faire mourir quiconque.

Plus loin, Remus et FolO'eil était venu en aide à Remus contre une Bellatrix Black enragé et surmenée. Voyant le nombre de ses adversaires grandir de plus en plus, la mangemort avait complètement perdu la tête et ne cherchait qu'un moyen de partir. Se rapprochant de son partenaire qui gisait sur le sol, la femme contra ultimement un sortilège de stupefixion et transplanta en compagnie de l'autre mangemort. Ne laissant derrière elle qu'un cris de rage fou et emplis de haine.

Un silence lourd et épuisant régnait sur Pré-au-lard. Quelques habitant regardait par leur fenêtre, espérant voir qui était le vainqueur de cette bataille. Même le vent s'était tue. Pourtant, malgré l'absence de vent, malgré le manque de froid dans l'air, James frissonna.

Il accouru vers Alice et Frank Longdubat qui gisaient sur le sol. S'accroupissant devant la jeune femme, James pu constater son piteuse état. Non seulement elle était remplis de blessure physique, on pouvait lire une profonde et silencieuse souffrance sur son visage. Seul le faible relèvement de sa poitrine révélait qu'elle luttait entre la vie et la mort….Depuis combien de temps était-elle devenue le jouet des mangemort ?

- Oh mon dieu. Souffla Nathalie en se penchant vers Frank pour voir son état. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs ont fait ?

Elle leva un regard remplis de peur auquel James ne pu répondre, se contenant de baisser tristement les yeux.

- Vaut mieux les emmener à Ste-Mangouste. Déclara Maugrey, regardant les alentours de la scène.

- Tu es certain ? Demanda Peter. Ils vont poser des questions.

- Nous n'aurons qu'à leur dire la vérité gamin. Les laisser ainsi n'est pas la meilleur des solutions et je suis autant médicomage que Sirius est un chanteur de jazz.

James regarda l'aurore qui arpentait de son œil magique les alentours de la scène. Nathalie était toujours penchée sur Frank en compagnie de Remus, tandis que Lily jetait un regard horrifié aux deux personnes inconsciente sur le pavée.

- J'emmène Alice. Décida-il en regardant Maugey qui lui fit un signe de tête.

- Je m'occupe de Frank. Déclara Remus.

D'un regard entendu, avant même que quelqu'un n'ai pu protester, les deux amis transplanèrent. Le crac ! sonore qui s'en suivit ne fit que briser un silence de mort qui secouait tous les membres de l'ordre attroupés devant leurs camarade gravement blessés.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Vos commentaires ! hihi ! Cette idée est grandement inspirée par mon amie ! Merci douce ! Remerciez-là ! Allez ! **

**DÉSOLER DU RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! L'université prend réellement tout mon temps ! Beaucoup de lectuuuure ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié promis !**

**Prochain chapitre : La goutte qui fait déborder le vase… **

**Siria!**


	22. Bilan

Salut !

Désoler du retard, l'université prend tout mon temps ! Je prend une pause avant ma fin de session pour vous faire lire ceci !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Bilan **

La chaumière chez les Weasley avait déjà été aussi encombrée, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi empreinte d'une tension aussi palpable. Peter en était persuadé. Le moindre mouvement semblait déchirer une atmosphère où tous semblaient sur le point de craquer à tout moment. Une l'avait déjà fait ; Selene pleurait sur l'épaule de Sirius qui tentait de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et bien que leur nouveau statut de couple ait égayé tout le monde au début de la semaine, l'atmosphère n'était plus à la fête.

Edgard Bones, Caradorc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge, Benjy Fenwick, Arabella Figgs, Mondingus Fletcher, Hagrid, Hesita Jones, Remus Lupin, Nathalie Brindamour, Fol'Oeil, Dorcas Meadowes, James et Lily Potter, Fabian et Gideon Prewett. L'ordre tout entier était là.

Mais trois personnes brillaient par leur absence. Dumbledore et, bien sur Alice et Frank Longdubat.

Si le moment aurait été tout autre, Peter aurait probablement été soulagé de voir Sirius et Selene formant enfin un couple. Mais ce n'était pas la rancœur de son célibat forcé qui l'empêchait d'apprécier ce qu'il savait. Comment festoyer dans un pareil moment. Le café de pratiquement tout le monde refroidissait et peu de gens prenait une gorgée. Même Fol'œil semblait tendu. Lui qui en avait vu plus d'une semblait aussi troublé par ce qui c'était passé à Pré-au-lard. C'est même d'un pas lent que Molly alla à la porte lorsqu'on frappa. Elle qui voyageait toujours à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsque les enfants étaient dans la pièce, elle semblait totalement anéantie. Les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux en étaient la preuve.

C'était Éric à la porte. Peter serra les dents. Ce salaud refaisait surface et tout le monde semblait l'accepter.

Bien que sa mémoire soit floue, il se souvenait parfaitement du visage défait par la douleur de son amie lorsqu'elle les avaient vus au tribunal. De toute façon, cette brume qui cernait son esprit était une œuvre d'Éric, il en était persuadé. Alors, pourquoi Nathalie comme Remus acceptaient-ils sont retour avant tant de facilité. Bien que le lycanthrope lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas, il considérait que de simplement le laisser entrer en contact avec l'ordre était une preuve de lâcheté. Remus lui avait dit de laisser tomber, que de toute façon, il connaissait l'existence de l'association. Mais l'ancien gryffondor continuait de croire que de le laisser interagir avec les membres étaient bien plus que ce qu'il réservait. Encore une fois, on n'écouta pas ce qu'il avait a dire.

Refoulant ses pensées amères, Peter tourna son regard vers Nathalie qui, après un soupire embrassa doucement Remus et alla rejoindre son frère, sa cape sous le bras. Alors qu'elle fermait soigneusement la porte, il regarda son ami consterné.

- Alors quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. On la laisse partir comme ça ! Sans rien dire !

- Peter… Soupira Remus en croisant les bras.

Le concerné darda son ami du regard.

- Queuedevert n'a pas tord Remus. Fit James d'une voix posé prouvant qu'il ne voulait pas semer la zizanie. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle parte _maintenant ? _

Un seul regard à tout l'assemblé et Peter pu constater que c'était l'opinion générale. Bien que la plupart ne savait pas le secret de la jeune fille, cet action semblait tout de même étrange.

- Écoutez ! Dit sèchement Remus. À quoi bon se mettre en rogne. Elle ne dira rien de toute façon et même si on met tout nos efforts elle ne cédera jamais. Alors à quoi bon cultiver la haine, ce n'est pas le moment de se séparer pour une question comme celle-là.

- On a déjà réussi à la faire craquer. Marmonna James en buvant son café

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

La voix de Remus, détachant chaque syllabe de sa dernière phrases, tremblante de colère, fit dire à Peter de ne pas parler. James semblait avoir tiré la même conclusion. Il semblait essayer de se convaincre lui-même. Et, de toute façon, cette discutions devrait avoir lieu dans une pièce où toutes ses oreilles ne seraient pas là.

Le froid qui s'était installé dans la pièce était désagréable. Lily alla poser sa tête sur l'épaule de James. Arthur quitta la pièce, prétextant une soudaine envie de biscuits, Caradorc Dearborn commença à faire les cents pas et Hagrid bougea dans le seul coin où il pouvait se tenir.

Peter, lui, se mordit la langue. S'il ne pouvait le dire à voix haute, il pouvait au moins pester dans sa tête. Car il était en rogne. Il voyait totalement rouge. Dans le fond, Nathalie n'était qu'une hypocrite. Depuis bientôt quatre ans, tous cachaient sa réelle identité et acceptaient ses moindres caprice qui, sous signe de la maladie, devaient passer avant tout le reste. Mais, lorsque venait le temps de le faire réellement confiance, lorsqu'il était le temps de parler des vraies choses elle se défilait comme une lâche. Autant au niveau de la raison première de sa présence sur terre que pourquoi Éric était toujours dans le coin. Ils frappaient toujours un mur de silence. _Si_ elle leur avait dit ce qu'elle cachait, ils auraient pu sauver Frank et Alice. Il en était persuadé. Prenant un grand respire, Peter regarda au loin, se disant que si elle avait réussit à aveugler Remus avec tous ses caprices et ses non-dits, tout cela ne marchait à avec lui.

L'amertume de Peter grandit de nouveau lorsque Dumbledore revint, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec le directeur de l'école. Tout comme Nathalie, il avait frappé un mur en le questionnant sur Gilderwald. Il ne lui avait dit que des détails insipides sur sa bataille et avait totalement changé de sujet.

- Ils ont été touchés, très gravement, et ce de façon permanente. Annonça alors gravement Dumbledore.

Tout comme le reste des gens autour de lui, Peter ne pu contenir les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de la soirée. Alors que ses joues s'humidifièrent, Peter n'eu le courage de regarder les gens autour de lui et se contenta de fixer ses chaussures.

Bon sang…. Le danger était réel. Il le savait depuis toujours. Mais Marlène…puis Frank et Alice…. Combien d'autre mort y aurait-il dans l'ordre avant que tout cela ne cesse. Le cœur de Peter se crispa à l'idée de perdre une autre personne dans sa vie.

Neville, poursuivit le directeur, la voix pleine d'émotion, à été placée chez sa seule grand-mère vivante.

Un poids s'abattit sur les épaules du Gryffondor. Il avait complètement oublié Neville. Ce gamin qui, maintenant, était orphelin. Ses parents étaient invalides. Il osa lever un regard vers ses amis, maintenant eux aussi parents. Leurs visages semblaient plus affliger, comme s'ils transposaient la situation dans leur cas et que cette perspective était douloureuse.

- C'est grave ? Demanda Fabian

Sa voix se brisa, les sanglots de Molly percèrent le silence.

- Pour l'instant, je ne peux que supposer. Fit Dumbledore qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal a garder le contrôle. Peut-être pas aussi grave que l'on suppose. Mais, il est clair qu'ils ne peuvent avoir la garde du gamin. Le reste, seuls les médicomages pourront nous éclaircir.

Le reste de la soirée fut totalement floue pour Peter. La conversation avec le directeur dura un bon moment. Aussi irréel que cela puisse sembler paraitre. Dès que tout le monde eurent le congé, chacun gagna son foyer, histoire d'aller rejoindre l'être cher. C'était dans des moments pareils que l'on appréciait la présence de l'autre. Ça, il le savait. Mais ce qui l'étonna largement, ce fut que ses pensées n'allèrent que très brièvement vers Amanda. Pour croire qu'il avait réussit à rayer la jeune femme de sa vie. L'annonce de son mariage avait grandement aidé…

Après avoir assuré à James, Sirius et Peter qu'il allait bien, Peter regagna son petit appartement. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les lumières, connaissant son minuscule logement comme sa poche. Tournant à droite en entrant, il alla s'affalé sur son lit, encore habillé. Bien que le corps fût épuisé, la tête lui bouillait. Il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller et hurla à plein poumon.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait par Merlin ! Comment tout pouvait aller aussi mal en se moment dans sa vie. Il se sentait tellement inutile et impuissant. Comment vouloir continuer à vivre dans une pareille vie ! Tout ça ne lui donnait à rien.

Il n'avait pas d'enfant comme ses amis, il n'avait même pas de petite-amie ! Il avait toujours su que ses flits à l'école étaient dû à la popularité et non pas à cause de lui. Mais il avait fini par croire qu'il pourrait plaire. Pourtant, toutes ses conquêtes ne s'étaient résulter par des échecs ! Pendant ce temps, un de ses ami était marier, l'autre fiancée et l'autre venait d'avoir la fille après laquelle il courrait depuis la fin des classes. Lui, il n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une fille dans sa vie… En plus, ses amis lui cachaient des choses. Non pas qu'il était jaloux du temps qu'ils passaient en couple ! Mais Remus endossait les fourberies de Nathalie, James semblait l'éviter lorsqu'il s'agissait de garder Harry et Sirius lui avait même menti un soir pour éviter d'aller prendre un verre. Comment croire en quelque chose alors que les gens avec qui toute ta vie semblait construite, semblait te considéré comme une roue de secours. Un mal nécessaire. Même Dumbledore, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un héro, montrait un coté sombre tellement inattendu et décevant.

Sur un coup de tête, Peter se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de main où il alluma la lumière. La fatigue, la colère, papier peint et la lumière se reflétant sur la peinture verte lui donnait des airs de cadavre. C'est ce qu'il constata en se regardant dans le miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus…. Sous la colère, il gémit et frappa lourdement le mur devant lui. Le miroir menaça de tomber.

Est-ce que le bien existait ? Comment le savoir ? Puisque même dans ceux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme porteur de bien et de lumière, la noirceur semblait faire surface. Dans les jours les plus sombres, le vrai visage se montre. Et, il avait l'impression que son monde n'était basé que sur des chimères, que sur des masques.

Frappant de nouveau dans le mur, alors que le miroir tombait et se fracassait en milles morceau, Peter éclata en sanglot. Faisant fit de la douleur qui émanait de sa main droite, il hurla de nouveau, n'y trouvant aucun réconfort et aucun soulagement. Il n'avait qu'un moyen pour faire taire cette douleur. Ce trou béant dans son ventre, dans sa tête. Pour comprendre…. Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, il ajusta sa cape, repris sa baguette qui avait tombé dans sa chambre et sortit de chez lui.

Oui… il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen….

**Oula ! Pas de tout repos à écrire ce chapitre ! :) Vos commentaire ?**

**DÉSOLER DU ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié promis ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Un nouveau pion arrive **

**Siria!**


	23. Indésirable

Salut !

Enfin ! L'université est fini et _c'est noel !!!! _Donc ! Un petit chapitre pour fêter ça !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Indésirable **

Un mois…

Sortant de Ste-Mangouste, Nathalie songea à cette triste date. Il y a de cela un mois, Alice et Frank avaient été torturé jusqu'à la folie. Et, après la visite qu'elle venait de leur faire, il était facile de constater que ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Le cœur de la jeune mère se serra alors qu'un sentiment d'impuissance la tenaillait. Ces nouvelles étaient bien sombres pour l'ordre…. Déjà, l'Ordre avait changé. Seulement cette année, trois personnes avaient donné leur vie en combattant le mal. En combattant _la facilité _comme disait Dumbledore. Alice, Frank et Marlène étaient dans un monde où même si la guerre faisait rage, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Soupirant, Nathalie frotta ses yeux avec ses mains. Parfois, elle avait envie de rejoindre cette place. D'être comme son frère. Là où la mort n'était pas importante, là où l'attachement était proscrit, là où la famille n'est que désillusion. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle le savait. Sa place était auprès de ses personnes qui étaient près à sacrifier leur propre sécurité personnelle pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un brin de lumière dans leur vie.

Et cela n'était pas près de changer. Elle ne le savait que trop. Mais elle ne pouvait le dire aux autres. Ils ne pourraient comprendre. Il désespérerait. Or, l'espoir était une des rares choses que les mangemorts n'avaient pas enlevées à l'Ordre. Il fallait le conserver à tout prix. Elle allait devoir se taire. Se taire une fois de plus. Jusqu'à en être malade. Elle le savait, elle avait fait se choix, elle l'assumait. Mais elle était fatiguée.

Sa rencontre avec les yeux ternes de Frank et d'Alice l'avait abattue. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était serer ses enfants dans ses bras et dormis auprès de Remus cette nuit. Dans ses bras. Voilà ce qu'elle allait faire…

Arrivée chez elle Nathalie n'eu plus de temps de ruminer ses sombres pensée. Remus se remettait à peine de la pleine lune et lorsqu'il la vit revenir, il alla se reposer. Après lui avoir donné un baiser amoureux et passionné, qui surpris légèrement le jeune homme, Nathalie l'envoya dormir dans leur chambre. Eden et Mirian bien réveiller, et sans séquelle de leur lycanthropie bénigne, réclamèrent toute l'attention de la mère. Elle passa donc la matinée à faire des mimes rigolos à ses enfants où les faire jouer avec divers jouets qu'ils avaient reçus pour leur fête de la part de leurs amis. Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'elle s'accorda un repos. Plaçant les jumeaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine, tout deux occupé à barbouiller des feuilles avec divers crayons de couleurs, l'ancienne Gryffondor entama le diner. Alors qu'elle supervisait les couteaux qui coupaient les carottes et les céleris, elle s'afféra à faire bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole près d'elle. Farfouillant dans ses armoires, elle dénicha le jus de tomate qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. De minuscules nouilles cuisaient lorsqu'elle réprima un large frisson.

Se frictionnant les bras, elle regarda du coin de l'œil sa chambre où son fiancé dormait. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, histoire de trouver la veste qu'elle avait laisse trainer là la veille, mais se ravisa. La soupe qu'elle préparait allait la réchauffer. Oui ! Elle devait y croire. Elle ne devait montrer à personne qu'elle avait froid. Qu'elle était congelée en fait. Surtout pas Remus. Il allait encore trop la couvrir. Elle devait endurer cela et montrer qu'elle reprenait du mieux. Elle s'était juré de ne plus fondre en larme après avoir été malade, comme la dernière fois. Elle s'était juré d'être plus forte pour sa famille. D'être plus forte pour celui qu'elle aimait. Elle devait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle allait mieux.

Déjà qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour bien d'autre chose. La santé ne devait plus être leur priorité. Après tout, son état de santé fragile l'empêchait d'avoir un boulot. Elle ne savait jamais si le lendemain elle serait capable de se lever. Remus, quant à lui, avait de plus en plus de difficulté à trouver un emploi. Il avait été remercié de son dernier job lorsque son patron décida d'être moins tôlèrent de ses absences prolongées. Depuis, il n'eu pas d'autre occasion. Pour l'instant, l'argent n'était pas un problème ; l'héritage des parents de Remus leur permettait de vivre bien et d'être capable de subvenir aux besoisn des enfants. Mais l'argent n'était pas éternel… Elle allait devoir _réellement_ commencer à mieux aller. Se trouver un job, pouvoir aider sa famille plutôt que de la nuire en restant cloitré des journées entières au lit.

Les babillement incompréhensibles de Mirian sortirent la jeune fille de sa léthargie. Elle constata donc qu'elle était debout en plein centre de la cuisine, alors que son repas cuisait et que ses enfants jouaient. Prenant un grand respire, la jeune femme se dirigea vers ses chaudrons et s'attarda sur la préparation de leur repas.

Alors que la soupe chauffait doucement sur le feu, elle fit manger les jumeaux et les berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils dorment. Une fois les enfants dans leur berceau, Nathalie s'autorisa une pause. Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle se frotta légèrement les yeux ; la nuit blanche s'accumulait à la fatigue que ses activité de la journée lui fournissait. Mais ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Du moins entendre une nuit de pleurs de la part de ses enfants n'étaient pas pour longtemps. Ils grandiraient. Parleraient. Ils sauraient où ils avaient mal et elle allait pouvoir mieux les aider…

- Hé bien, ça sent bon tout ça. Souffla une voix à son oreille alors que des mains la prirent par taille.

- Déjà réveillé ? S'étonna-t-elle en regardant Remus. Tu dors plus longtemps que ça habituellement.

- Il faut croire que la potion tue-loup marche un peu mieux. Dit son fiancé en lui embrassant derrière l'oreille.

Nathalie sentit l'étreinte de Remus s'éclipser et elle le regarda se diriger vers la marmite de soupe qui chauffait encore.

- Tu n'as pas mal ? Demanda-t-elle

- Crois-moi, j'ai connu bien pire. Ria Remus en prenant deux bols dans leur armoire.

- Mais tu as mal.

- Je ne demande pas à la potion d'être parfaite. Pas pour l'instant. Mais si elle peu atténuer la douleur, j'entrevois ça comme un espoir.

Souriant, il déposa un bol de soupe devant elle. La jeune femme fit une moue perplexe. C'était impossible que la potion soit aussi efficace aussi vite. On venait à peine de la découvrir. Elle était encore au stade de test. Remus était beaucoup trop optimiste pour qu'il ne lui cache pas une plus grande douleur. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle lui jouait la même comédie…

- Je vais demander à Lily de préparer la prochaine dose. Fit Remus en s'assoyant près d'elle.

- Tu ne viens pas de me dire que celle que tu as préparer fonctionne ?

- Si. Mais Lily était réellement la plus doué de nous tous. Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'elle la prépare mieux que moi. J'ai envie de voir si c'est vrai… elle pourra nous donner des conseils.

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Nathalie prit une bouchée de son diner en hocha la tête, se forçant de dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était mieux d'encourager l'espoir de Remus que de rester dans cette mauvaise bulle noire dans laquelle elle flottait depuis la sortie de l'hôpital. Le lycanthrope lui fit un sourire réconfortant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre. Il était si adorable quand il faisait cela. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas convaincu.

C'était ce qui la fascinait de leur couple. Il y avait tant de non-dit que tout deux savaient plus ou moins, et ils agissaient comme si l'un et l'autre ne le savait pas. Était-ce pour que tout aie mieux, ou que la vérité faisait trop mal ? Si au début la jeune femme trouvait toute ses cachotteries inacceptable pour un couple, elle en avait prit l'habitude. C'était mieux ainsi. Triste constatation qu'elle effaça de son esprit aussitôt la pensée venue.

«Toc toc toc»

Intriguée, Nathalie se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Par habitude, par précaution, elle regarda sa baguette Sa baguette toujours prête et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir. La paranoia collective qui avait atteint l'ordre leur avaient fait prendre des mesures plus préventive pour avertir leur venu. Même lorsqu'elle allait visiter Lily ou Selene, Nathalie avait pris l'habitude de les contacter par cheminer ou par hibou. Comme ça, pas de mauvaise surprise à la porte pour ses amies. Là, aucun avertissement.

Nathalie entrebâilla la porte et vit Dumbledore qui la regarda avec un air grave. Les yeux du directeur ne pétillaient pas comme d'habitude. Il pinçait les lèvres. Voir le directeur aussi anxieux n'avait jamais rien de bon.

- Pas besoin de m'identifier. Dit-il d'un ton calme mais qui n'avait rien de jovial.

- Le nom de votre chat lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard ?

- Je n'avais pas de chat… trop de poil !

Nathalie lança un sourire alors que Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte plus grandement, détaillant le visage de l'homme devant elle. Il semblait ronger par les rides et la fatigue.

- Entrez. Dit-elle en se tassant de la porte pour le laisser passer. Désoler, on est jamais trop prudent.

- Ça va, je comprends. Si j'étais un mangemort… Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici Nathalie. J'ai besoin de te parler…. Tout de suite.

Le cœur de Nathalie se mit a battre légèrement plus fort. Le ton tranchant du directeur était beaucoup trop stricte pour que ça ne soit pas urgent. La jeune femme entendit une chaise bouger dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus faisait apparition dans le vestibule, Dumbledore le salua d'un hochement de tête. Nathalie pu voir dans les yeux de son fiancé qu'il se posait beaucoup de question et qu'il ne savait que trop que c'était pour la mission. Il s'était résigner, elle le savait, mais elle continuait à détester lui mentir.

- Voulez vous aller au salon. Proposa-t-elle

- J'aimerais parler de cela ailleurs. Dit Dumbledore on regardant Remus.

Le lycanthrope soupira et hocha la tête. Nathalie regarda ses pieds, se sentant affreusement mal. Un jour il allait comprendre. Un jour, il saurait pourquoi elle lui cachait tout ça… Dans longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais il allait tout savoir un jour. Elle lui avait promis.

- Fait attention. Dit Remus en lui tendant sa cape d'extérieur.

Il lui fit un sourire triste qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre. S'approchant de lui, elle prit la cape et alla déposer un baiser rempli d'excuse sur ses lèvres, il répondit doucement. Il lui pardonnait. Elle le savait. Mais elle se sentait tout de même coupable Après avoir jeté un regard amoureux à Remus, elle se tourna vers le directeur qui semblait avoir développer un intérêt soudain pour la toile accrochée à l'entrée. Il leur laissait ce moment d'intimité. C'était gentil de sa part.

- Reviens vite. Souffla Remus à son oreille.

Nathalie hocha la tête, embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de son amoureux et rejoint le directeur. Une fois la porte fermé, elle vit les yeux bleus et transperçant du directeur la regarder. L'impression d'être détailler par un rayon x la pris. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela. Il avait toujours ce regard quand ils parlaient de la mission. Et habituellement, lorsqu'elle devait en parler avec le directeur de Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour de bonnes nouvelles.

- Où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-elle pour cacher son malaise.

- À l'école.

Nathalie ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder, surpris. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'école depuis a fin de sa septième année. Un gout amer tomba dans sa bouche. Même si elle avait été couronnée de succès, avec Lily et James et le quiddich, elle gardait un bien mauvais souvenir de sa dernière année. Jamais plus elle ne voulait revivre tout cela. Elle avait trop souffert. Tout le monde autours d'elle avait trop souffert. Remus ne méritait pas ça.

Agrippant le bras que Dumbledore lui tendis, Nathalie sentit qu'on la tirait dans le vide, son estomac se contracta et tout autours d'elle devint flou. On finissait par s'habituder à transplaner

Le lendemain, c'est l'Ordre entier qui s'était retrouvé chez les Lupin. Encore une fois, les enfants dormaient dans une chambre, plus haut, tandis que les adultes discutaient dans la cuisine. Les cafés froids et à moitié vides montraient que la réunion était entamée depuis très longtemps. Les préparations d'une mission prochaine venaient d'être mis en place, on énonçait de nouvelle technique pour se protégé. Certains parlaient à voix basse d'Alice et Frank, quémandant leur état de santé et des nouvelles du petit Neville.

- Ça va ? Souffla Remus à l'oreille de Nathalie. Tu n'as pas parlé de la soirée.

Nathalie hocha la tête doucement, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir à tout moment, et elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était malade. Son cœur lui faisait mal tellement il battait fort dans sa poitrine et la fatigue de la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé la veille, la rattrapa soudainement. Elle jeta un regard à Dumbledore, qui était en discutions avec Sirius et Arthur. Il avait l'air absent lui aussi. Elle regarda l'horloge. Onze heures dans quelques minutes.

- Je suis simplement fatiguée. Dit-elle

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. C'était une bien maigre consolation.

- Va te coucher si tu ne tiens plus. Dit son fiancé en lui caressant doucement le bras. Je peux m'occuper des invités seuls tu le sais bien.

- Non ça va. Dit-elle. La réunion se termine bientôt.

Remus soupira, elle le regarda. Il semblait beaucoup plus découragé qu'en colère. Doucement, elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Serrant son étreinte autours de sa paume, il la caressa doucement de son pouce. Nathalie lui fit un sourire. Elle avait vraiment le meilleur des amoureux. L'horloge sonna onze heures lorsqu'elle alla lui voler un rapide baisé. La seconde d'après, elle échangea un regard avec Dumbledore. La seconde d'après on cogna à la porte.

L'assemblé tout entière figea et tomba dans un mutisme le plus total. Nathalie était sur le point de vomir.

J'y vais. Déclara-t-elle.

Déliant ses mains de ceux de Remus, elle empoigna sa baguette et alla vers la porte. Personne ne pouvait la voir, bien heureusement. Ouvrant la porte, un homme attendait patiemment sur le pan de la porte, légèrement frigorifié par le froid extérieur. Sans un mot, sans même le regarder dans les yeux, elle le laissa entrer. Ce qu'il fit d'un pas mal aisé.

- Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa cape extérieur pour l'accroché avec celle des autres.

L'homme haussa les épaules, le regard éteint. La jeune femme le détailla légèrement. Depuis la septième année, il n'avait pas changé. Certes il ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à un adolescent. Mais l'enveloppe était la même.

- De biens sombres nouvelles nous sont apparu ces derniers temps. Clama la voix de Dumbledore dans la cuisine. Et j'ai bien peur que certains d'entre-nous ne soit plus menacer que ce que nous tentons de croire. En moins d'un an, quatre personnes nous ont quittés, donnant leurs vies pour que le mal n'atteigne pas le cœur de la communauté magique.

Nathalie regarda fixement l'homme devant elle qui ne pu faire autre chose que baisser les yeux. Non. Il avait changé. Il était plus misérable qu'avant. La culpabilité et le doute le rongeait. Il semblait plus vieux qu'elle. Elle lui fit signe de venir, d'avancer. Prenant un grand respire, l'homme emboita ses pas.

Malgré son air calme, Nathalie tremblait de tout son être.

- Et je ne veux pas que le bilan s'alourdit. Ces quatre disparitions sont quatre disparitions de trop. Je dois vous avouer que je commençais à craindre d'avoir sous-estimé Voldemort. L'état d'Alice et Frank ont remis en perspective l'avenir de l'Ordre.

- Vous ne voulez pas dire que…

- Laissez-moi terminer s'il vous plait Alastor. Je disais donc que, comme vous tous j'en suis sur, j'ai douté de l'Ordre. Et je crois, mes amis, que c'est exatement ce que veux le Seigneur des ténèbres. Alors que pouvons nous faire pour contré ses plans ? Lui qui commence à mieux nous connaître ?

Devant la porte de la cuisine, Nathalie jeta un dernier regard à l'homme à ses côtés.

- Tu es certain ? Lui souffla-t-elle. Après tu ne pourras plus te défiler.

Sans hésitation il hocha la tête, Nathalie sentit son corps comprimé par un poids invisible sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte.

- Le surprendre. Fit Dumbledore. Et je crois que vous ne pouvez que saluer le courage du nouveau membre de l'Ordre.

A ce même moment, telle une chorégraphie bien répétée, Nathalie ouvrit la porte, laissant passer son invité. Elle entendit un souffle commun cesser pendant un instant. Le regard centré sur le visage de Lily, Nathalie ne pu voir la réaction générale des gens autours d'eux. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le visage de son amie détruit par le refus et la souffrance.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Lily n'accepterait probablement jamais de travailler avec Rogue.

****

**J'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires en cadeau de noel !**

**DÉSOLER DU RETARD ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié promis ! **

**Prochain chapitre : James écrit une lettre **

**Siria :)**


	24. Insomnie

Salut !

Inspiration du temps des fêtes, publié simplement un peu en retard !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Insomnie **

_Comment en sommes nous arriver là ? _

_À devoir déménager ? À sursauté lorsqu'un hibou s'engouffrait dans la fenêtre ? À consoler devoir consoler Lily chaque nuit ? À devoir être calme lorsque nous prenions Harry pour qu'il ne ressente pas notre malaise ? Ce combat, je le crains, ne pourra pas être gagné. J'ai beau répéter à Lily qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir, je suis en train de le perdre minute par minutes._

_Nathalie, j'ai peur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire._

Assi à la table de la cuisine, James poussa un profond soupir. Enlevant ses lunettes qui semblaient peser une tonne sur son nez, il les déposa près de la lettre qu'il écrivait. Éreinté, il se frotta lassèrent les yeux tout en soupirant une autre fois. Lily, qui avait attrapé une grippe malgré la saison chaude qui arrivait, toussa. James regarda en direction de leur chambre. Il n'y voyait que des formes floues, mais même avec ses lunettes, il avait l'impression de voir floue ces derniers temps.

Prenant sa plume, il regarda le parchemin qu'il avait commencé à écrire. Tous les mots semblaient se confondre en eux et n'avoir plus aucun sens. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il en était venu à écrire à son amie.

_Lily est triste. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Elle a beau me répété que non, je le sais que oui. Je dois d'ailleurs te remercier et remercier Selene de tout le temps que vous passez avec elle. Si vous arrivez à lui changer les idées, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, je vais la prendre. Il y a maintenant trois mois que Rogue est entré dans l'Ordre et que Lily à perdu ce qu'il lui restait de sourire. Ne m'écrit pas pour te défendre de cette idée. Je la comprends. Dumbledore à fait le meilleur choix et nous sommes beaucoup plus sécure depuis que Severus est de notre côté. Il m'est très dur de t'écrire cette vérité, mais je ne peux la dénier. Bien sur, j'aimerais vous épargné les prises de bec que Remus, Sirius, Peter et moi avons eu lors des dernières rencontre, mais je crois qu'on n'efface pas sept ans de méchanceté gratuite par un simple coup de baguette. _

Une autre toux de Lily fit lever les yeux de James de sa lettre. Il eu un pâle sourire, très triste. Lily était bien la seule à pouvoir attraper une grippe en juillet…

Son verre de whisky-pur-feu n'était pas encore entamé et était encore devant lui. Il hésitait à le prendre. Il avait déjà le cœur assez lourd… il n'avait pas envie que l'alcool l'empire. Remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, il fit le tour de la cuisine des yeux. De larges boites étaient empilés un peu partout et attendait qu'elle soit fermées. Tout serait finalisé demain. Il entendait d'ailleurs les elfes de maison s'afféré le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait dans le salon. Ils étaient tristes de partir. Tout comme James, Lily et Harry, ce manoir était leur maison. Depuis même plus longtemps que les propriétaires.

Lily toussa encore. James eu la gorge soudainement serrer. Ses songes sur les elfes soudainement dissipé, une nouvelle pensée venait de lui atteindre le cœur.

_Ce qui me peine plus, c'est le regard que Rogue à sur Harry. Je ne suis pas fou, je sais pertinemment qu'il aurait voulu être le père de l'enfant. Il aime Lily depuis longtemps. C'était aussi apparent que moi. Sauf que moi je le disais ouvertement et que lui espérait en silence. Je me demandais sans cesse si les choses serait comme elles le sont s'il avait en avait parlé à Lily. Mais maintenant, je sais que oui. Tu y aurais veillé. _

_Sans le dire à Lily, j'avais personnellement invité Rogue à notre mariage. Je voulais que le meilleur ami de ma future épouse soit présent, il avait été là pour elle pendant si longtemps. Mais, tu le sais, il n'est pas venu. Percevant cette invitation comme une provocation et une tentative ultime de le narguer…Pourtant ce n'était qu'une malhabile tentative de simple gentillesse. Une tentative d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Je m'en suis rendue compte un peu trop tard… _

_Mon Harry grandit. Je n'en reviens simplement pas. D'un coté, j'aimerais qu'il reste ainsi. Il ne verrait pas comment le monde dans lequel il est né est si pénible. Depuis près de cinq ans, j'essai corps et âme de faire en sorte qu'il grandisse dans un monde qui ne serait pas envahis par les forces du mal. Et pour le moment, rien ne semble fonctionné. Je désespère un peu. Mais, de l'autre coté, j'ai hâte qu'il grandisse. Simplement pour répondre à ses questions, à l'envoyé à l'école, à recevoir des nouvelles de lui par hibou, à apprendre qu'il a fait les quatre cents coups avec ses amis à Poudlard ou simplement l'entendre dire « je t'aime papa». Le rôle de père et les années m'ont assagit je crois, je me relis et je me sens comme les vieux dont je me moquais étant jeune. _

_Te souviens-tu de nos entrainements de quiddich ? Des heures que tu passais sur tes devoirs alors que Sirius et moi te narguions en te disant que nous avions terminé de puis siiii longtemps ? Ou quand tu entrais en catastrophe dans le dortoir des garçons et que tu te jetais sur nous pour nous réveiller ?_

James rigola doucement en écrivant ces mots et hocha doucement la tête. Mais pourquoi il venait d'écrire cela. Il ne le savait même pas. Il prit sa baguette et était sur le point d'effacer ce qu'il venait d'écrire quand il se ravisa… Aucune censure ce soir. La pendule sonna dans le salon au loin. Un coup. Puis deux. Puis trois. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas déjà trois heures du matin ?

_Puis le fameux matin. _

Un autre coup. Non. Il était quatre heures du matin. Et James avait la gorge en feu et les yeux brulant à force de retenir ses larmes.

_Ce matin où tu as cogné chez nous, l'air bas. Ce matin où je ne t'ai pas reconnu tant tu semblait hors de toi. Ce n'était pas de la rage que j'y lisait. C'était de l'impuissance. En te voyant ainsi Nathalie, j'ai eu peur. Et j'ai eu raison. Puis tes mots…Cette phrase si cliché que l'on voit dans les mauvais téléromans moldu ou dans les livres…. _

_«Il faut qu'on se parle…» Tu as beaucoup plus parlé que nous Nathalie. Nous étions sans voix à vrai dire. _

James pleurait. À chaude larmes. Et il ne s'en privait pas. Quelques goutes tombèrent sur son parchemin, brouillant l'encre qui n'était pas encore sèche. Si Sirius le voyait ainsi… Mais pourquoi diable pensait-il à son meilleur ami à cette heure et en cette situation ? Sirius lui aurait probablement répondu quelque chose en égard à son éternel attirance. Remus l'aurait raisonné avec une explication beaucoup plus humaine sur la question… Quelque chose du genre « dans les moments les plus durs, les gens à qui ont pensé sont sources de grande amitié» et James ne doutait pas que Remus en connaissait long sur le sujet. Peter aurait plutôt garder le silence pendant un moment et lui aurait retourné la question. C'était ce qui était bien avec Peter, on ne se compliquait pas la vie et souvent, il avait raison de croire que l'interlocuteur connaissait lui-même la réponse.

Ces constatations le firent sourire, ce qui le calma légèrement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda au loin. Le feu du foyer mourait tranquillement dans ses dernières braises. Prenant un grand souffle, il reporta son regard sur le parchemin. Sa plume tremblait dans sa main. Il devait continer Il continua à griffonner quelques mot, l'esprit embrouillé.

_Depuis que je sais tout. Que je sais le pourquoi de ta première présence, un poids de moins s'est enlevé des mes épaules. Je savais que ta mission nous concernait Lily et moi. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ce que c'était à ce point. _

_Nathalie. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que j'ai peur. Que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sais qu'il nous faut déménager rapidement. Comme tu nous l'as dit «si vous ne partez pas, dans moins de deux semaines vous êtes mort». Si tu ne nous n'avais pas tout expliqué, jamais je ne t'aurais cru au point de quitter la demeure de mes parents. _

C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui attristait le plus James. Il comprenait la nécessité de protégé sa famille et ce par tout les moyens. Il y a deux ans, faire ce geste aurait été si facile. Mais depuis la mort de ses parents, il s'agrippait à toutes les choses qui leur appartenaient, sachant que c'était le seul moyen que son fils ne puisse les connaître. Quitter le manoir Potter était difficile pour lui. Godric Hollow est un endroit génial pour ce caché.

_Je ne doute pas de ton idée. Ni celle de Dumbledore… n'empêche…._

_J'ai peur, j'avais besoin de le dire. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Tu sauras la seule à le savoir. Je ne le monterai pas devant tout le monde. Les gens doivent nous voir fort et courageux. C'est tout ce qu'on peut offrir… un peu de courage. _

_James_

Signant sa lettre, James regarda attentivement les derniers mots qu'il venait de griffonner. Même si ça ne faisait que quelque secondes qu'il venait de l'écrire, il n'en n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Comme si son inconscient et son cœur avaient parlé au lieu de sa raison. C'était mieux ainsi. Pour le bonheur de Lily et d'Harry, il les faisait taire. Mais rien ne devrait rester emprisonné, pas même les maux. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues, mais ils les sentaient humide. Il allait devoir se calmer un peu avant d'aller se blottir contre Lily. Elle allait, comme d'habitude, se réveiller à son arrivé et si elle le voyait ainsi, elle s'inquiéterait. Cette mascarade qu'il jouait depuis que Nathalie leur avait tout annoncé tomberait à l'eau.

Il prit donc son verre de whisky-pur-feu qu'il bu d'un trait. L'alcool lui brula l'œsophage. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Prenant la lettre dans ses mains, il la regarda longuement, se demandant s'il devait l'envoyé à son ami ou de lui parler à travers cette lettre n'était qu'un moyen de se libéré. Il n'en avait pas la plus traitresse idée. Il allait décider demain matin en ce levant… Avant de faire les dernières boites. James soupira.

Les dernières boites…..

D'un mouvement décidé, il se leva et décida de faire le tour du manoir. Une dernière fois. De pièce en pièce, il se remémora les bons souvenirs. Les nombreuses heures à faire de la magie en cachette de ses parents. Il profitant du fait de ne pas avoir onze ans et donc de contourner la punition du ministère… Déjà à neuf ans, il avait commencé à défier les lois. Le nombre de soirées qu'il avait passé avec Sirius dans ces chambres, dans ce salon, alors qu'il avait fait une fugue. Les vacances de noël où les maraudeurs se chamaillaient et où Nathalie expérimentait ses talents de cuisinières. Et combien de fois il avait regardé par cette fenêtre parce que sa mère y avait planté des lys… les fleurs préféré de sa douce…

Mais tous les souvenirs que ces murs contenaient ne seraient plus qu'en lui. Demain, il déménagerait. Dans la soirée, la cérémonie du Fidelas serait faite. Enfin, ils seraient en sureté. Surtout avec l'idée que Lily et lui avaient eu durant la soirée. Ce serait l'ultime secret. Ainsi, même si les cartes seraient dévoilées, ils seraient en sécurité. James avait une entière confiance en Sirius. Là n'était pas la question. Mais Voldemort le sauvait aussi. Le danger était là. Et puis, il avait une confiance aveugle en Peter. Tout comme en Remus. Mais ce dernier était trop près de Nathalie et elle ne devait pas le savoir. Ainsi, les Potter pourraient protéger un temps soit peut celle qui, depuis plus de dix ans, se donnait corps et âme à le faire pour eux.

Peter serait le meilleur gardien du secret. James en était persuadé et n'en avait jamais douté.

Les premiers effets du whisky apparurent. Trop rapidement au gout du jeune père. La fatigue et l'émotion sans doute. C'était quand même surprenant. Profitant du calme que créait l'alcool dans son esprit, James alla se coucher. Il retrouva une Lily fiévreuse dans son lit, qu'il s'empressa à rendormir. C'est sentant le doux parfum de la rouquine que James sombra dans le sommeil, oubliant totalement la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire.

**Vos commentaires ! :) Jaimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Il ne reste que quatre chapitre à cette fic ! :| Oh la la… ! Vos prédictions ? Vos inquiétudes ? Dites je suis curieuse ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Bellatrix et Lucius font une petite visite surprise. **

**Siria :)**


	25. Chez les Lupin

Salut !

La vache ! Trois heure et ce chapitre fut écrit… J'étais inspirée je crois… !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Chez les Lupin **

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh !

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie arrêtez !

Bellatrix et Lucius se regardèrent l'instant d'une seconde, puis un sourire malveillant se dessina sur leurs lèvres. D'un mouvement commun, ils pointèrent de nouveau leur baguette vers Remus qui haletait de douleur. Quelques instant après, il recommençait à se tortillé sur le sol, poussant. On entendait au loin un grand fracas. Une porte venait d'éclater en morceau. Des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre.

- Non ! Pas les enfants ! Je vous en supplie, pas les enfants !

- Depuis quand tu nous supplie petite Nathalie ? Ricana Belatrix en abandonnant Remus à Lucius.

La mangemort se dirigea vers Nathalie qui était prisonnière des bras de MacNair, elle avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait. Belatrix plaça sa baguette sous la gorge de la jeune fille. Nathalie tremblait et était apeurer, elle savait que son assaillante s'en délectait. Mais elle était incapable de toute autre émotion. Les cris des enfants et les yeux exorbités de Remus ne pouvaient que lui instauré cette peur, cet affolement.

- Tes braillements ne feront rien petite Nathalie. Susurra Bellatrix à l'oreille de Nathalie. Tu sais très bien ce que nous voulons.

- Mais je ne sais rien. Dit Nathalie d'une voix désespérée.

Bellatrix siffla de rage et enfonça sa baguette plus profondément contre la gorge de la prisonnière. Cette pression contre son œsophage la fit manquer brièvement d'air. Elle tenta de donner des coups de pied à MacNair, histoire d'avoir les mains libres, mais frapper une statue aurait donné le même résultat. Remus, qui avait tenté de contenir ses cris, ne pu en supporter plus et cria de douleur à nouveau. Les pleurs des enfants étaient de plus en plus grands. Le cœur de Nathalie était sur le point d'éclater. Elle eu un cris de désespoir.

- La prophétie. S'impatienta Bellatrix Vite !

- Mais de quoi vous parler ? Dit la jeune femme qui était incapable de regarder son fiancé qui rampait de douleur sur le sol à bout de force.

Ses enfants. Eden et Mirian. Ils pleuraient corps et âmes et clamaient «mama ! Papa !». Le bruit les avaient réveillé –il était tout de même trois heures du matin- et les cris les avaient effrayé. Nathalie était paralysée par la peur. Sachant que quelque soit son action, elle ferait souffrir les siens. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et c'était bien le dernier moment où elle devait céder à cette cohue, mais elle ne savait totalement pas quoi faire. Maintenant ils étaient avec leurs parents dans le salon, dans les bras d'un mangemort inconnue de la jeune mère. Elle ferma les yeux, priant le ciel de l'aider. Sachant pertinemment que cette aide ne viendrait jamais.

Une lueur s'illumina dans les yeux de Bellatrix, ce qui inquéta fortement Nathalie qui détacha son regard de Remus à moitié inconscient sur le sol pour regarder la femme devant elle. Sirius avait raison, sa cousine était totalement détraquée. La voir ainsi jubilé devant la torture et la douleur des autres en était la preuve. Ses yeux, creusé par de grandes cernes mauves, masquait ses nombreuses nuit d'insomnie. Cette démence l'avait-elle grugée à ce point ? S'en était presque triste. Mais ressentir de la pitié pour Bellatrix Lestrange était un sentiment qu'aucun être humain ne devrait sentir dans sa vie. Et encore moins depuis ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Frank et Alice, ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, ce qu'elle faisait subir à sa famille. Remus hurla encore sous un autre doloris de Lucius. Bellatrix ricana. Nathalie voulait la tuer.

- Bon. Soupira la mangemort, feignant visiblement la déception. Je vois que tu ne veux pas parler. De toute façon, à l'heure qui l'est, tout doit être réglé, une information de plus ou de moins ne changera pas tout non ?

Les mangemorts rigolèrent, Nathalie pris une bouffée d'air. _Qu'est-ce qui_ était réglé ?

- Tu es certaines de ne pas vouloir nous parler ? Tu ne sais rien de rien ?

- Puisque je vous dis que non !

- Tant pis !

Bellatrix haussa les épaules et fit un sourire à MacNair. Ce dernier jeta violement Nathalie sur le sol qui se heurta la tête sur le planchée. Remus cria. Étourdie, la jeune femme releva la tête. Du sang coulait de sa tempe. Remus cria encore. Mc Nair sorti sa baguette, la pointa sur elle. Elle tenta de se redresser mais reçu un violent coup dans les côtes qui la firent rouler sur le dos. Le sang lui brouillait les yeux. Elle se sentait étourdit. Bellatrix la regardait, pointa sa baguette vers Mirian et Eden.

Une lumière verte. Un cri. Plus rien.

De l'air. Nathalie sentait de l'air dans ses poumons. Première constatation. Elle n'était pas morte. Son corps semblait être brisé de toute part tant il lui faisait mal. Elle n'osa pas bouger. Elle se sentait faible, n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les paupières. De l'air. Trop d'air. Elle avait mal à respirer. Où était-elle ? Et les autres comment allaient-ils ?

- Comment va-t-elle ?

C'était la voix Selene. Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. Il y avait un petit accent français venant de sa mère. Ce petit accent qui avait fait fondre plus d'un cœur, même celui de Sirius. Pourtant… sa voix semblait si lointaine. On aurait dit un murmure. Comme si elle était dans une boite en verre et qu'on lui parlait à travers. Ce qui était pratiquement impossible. Elle sentait la main de son amie contre son bras qui la caressait doucement. Elle ne savait même pas si elle appréciait cette marque d'affection présentement. Elle avait mal... La douleur était la seule chose qu'elle sentait.

Tranquillement Nahalie pris conscience de son corps. Mis à part la douleur, elle sentait qu'elle était couchée. Ses doigts étaient engourdit et elle n'arrivait pas à les bouger. Elle était frigorifiée. Elle entendait des sons districts qu'ils n'y avaient qu'a une seule place. Et cette place, elle n'y avait que trop été depuis la fin de sa septième année.

Elle était dans cette foutue hôpital qui s'appelait Ste-Mangouste.

- Ses signes vitaux sont faibles. Annonça une voix grave qu'elle ne reconnu pas, probablement un médicomage. Mais nous avons réussis à la maintenir en vie. Vous l'avez découvert juste à temps.

- Et les autres ?

Les autres….

Une image creva le cerveau de Nathalie, son cœur s'accéléra. Maintenant qu'elle sentait l'air qui lui déchiquetait les poumons et qu'elle se savait vivante, elle voulait savoir comment allait sa famille. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans ce livre à vouloir s'arracher le corps et pourquoi la voix de Selene avait l'air si inquiete ? On l'avait retrouvée à quel endroit ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été en mission dans les dernières semaines ? Mais ces questions quittèrent l'esprit de la jeune fille ausssi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivée. Les autres… Les autres…

Le temps était long. Il y avait un silence. Si elle ne se sentait pas si faible, elle aurait ouvert les yeux et hurlé qu'on lui dise où ils étaient…

Maintenant, des centaines d'images virent la frapper avec violence. Un mangemort, une lumière verte, son fiancé au sol, ses enfants paniqué, les yeux exorbité de Bellatrix. Oh non... Une lumière verte…

Nathalie sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues. La lumière verte Ils étaient morts.

Ces salauds avaient tués ses enfants. Puis Remus, qui déjà avait souffert pendant plus d'une heure. Ils ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité. Du moment qu'ils étaient entrés dans leur demeures, les mangemorts avaient remarqué l'incompréhension totale de Remus face à la prophétie. Moins il en savait, mieux s'était. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait fini par croire. Si elle n'avait pas toujours écouté Éric, au moins elle avait suivit son instruction face à la prophétie : ne rien dire. Tout cela avait occasionné beaucoup de friction et de colère dans le couple, mais Nathalie avait cru que c'était pour le mieux. Maintenant, elle se questionnait. Aurait-il été mieux qu'il soit au courant ? Aurait-elle pu le sauver ainsi ?

Après tout….C'était pour ça qu'elle était dans ce lit, sentant la main de son amie –trop silencieuse- contre elle. Ils la voulaient probablement vivante. Cherchant une réponse. Rogue n'avait donc pas tout entendu.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois .._

Nathalie connaissait ses mots par cœur depuis la première année à Poudlard. Depuis ses onze ans. On l'avait envoyé sur terre pour que Lily et James donnent naissance à un enfant. Ce n'avait pas été une mince tache. Elle y avait consacré sept ans de sa vie à simplement essayer de comprendre comment deux êtres si incompatibles pourraient être parents du même enfant. Mais malgré le doute de tous, elle avait réussi. Même au delà des espérances. Harry n'était pas obligé de naitre d'une union d'amour. Mais Nathalie avait réussi. Merci à la ténacité de James Potter…

Bien sur, on avait découvert la possibilité du petit Neville Longdubat. Mais c'était improbable. C'était à Harry la tâche, Neville ne ferait que l'aider. Elle le savait.

Habituellement, les prophéties se font d'elle-même. Mais parfois, elles s'éteignent sans qu'elles ne prennent réellement forme. C'était le cas avec celle-ci. Alors que Voldemort prenait du pouvoir, la prophétie concernait le garçon-sauveur avait été créé. Nathalie se souvenait encore d'être en leçon avec son frère la première fois qu'elle en avait entendu parler. Rapidement, cette prophétie était devenue désuète ; le mal qui rongeait le Seigneur des ténèbres devenait trop grand. À mesure que les sept horcruxes se créaient, l'espoir qu'un seul homme ne puisse réussir à le vaincre s'amenuisait. Mais Nathalie avait bien travaillé et savait la chose possible si elle était supportée tout au long des années. On lui avait confié la mission.

Au tout départ, elle devait faire en sorte que Lily et James tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour un soir, le temps que l'enfant ne soit conçu. Mais le monde des anges est totalement déconnecté des émotions humaines. Cette découverte, Nathalie la fit à ses dépend. Elle avait compris que lorsque Lily et James seraient assez vieux pour s'intéressé réellement à l'amour physique, elle ne pouvait faire qu'une simple manipulation de sentiments. Les mots sont dépourvu de ce que le sentiment apporte réellement…. La description qu'on lui avait faite de l'amour était tout autre que ce qu'elle avait expérimenté.

Puis il eu Remus J. Lupin. Découvrant les ficelles de l'amour à travers la –trop- complexe relation entre Lily Evans et James Potter, Nathalie avait fini par découvrir qu'elle pouvait elle aussi ressentir ce sentiment envers quelqu'un. On lui avait répété des centaines de fois que cette émotion lui était interdite. Elle avait essayé de le faire taire. Elle fit alors une autre découverte. L'amour était un sentiment bien plus fort que ce qu'elle ne s'était imaginé.

Eric lui avait fait croire pendant bien des années que les humains étaient des êtres très ignorants et que ce qu'elle était procédait dès le départ une intelligence supérieur. C'était des propos diffamatoires et ignares digne du pire dictateur moldue. Si les anges savaient plus de choses sur certains aspects que les humains, ils avaient à leur apprendre beaucoup de choses en retour. Aimer en était un.

L'après-midi où Dumbledore était venue la cherchée chez elle pour l'emmené à l'école. Son monde s'était écroulé. Elle avait cru qu'enfin elle avait réussi. Elle avait montré à son frère qu'elle était heureuse avec Remus. Même si on lui avait coupé les ailes, geste plus symbolique que nécessaire, elle avait été capable de faire sa vie sur terre. Elle était devenue mère, un peu par accident, mais elle n'en regrettait pas une seule minute. Puis…Lily Evans était devenu Lily Potter et bientôt le couple avait donné naissance à un petit bout de vie du nom d'Harry. Ne suffisait que d'attendre pour que la prophétie soit réellement accomplie. Mais il y a une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir : Severus Rogue.

Il avait tout entendu et avait tout répété à celui qui avait cru jusqu'alors son maitre. Mais il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Il était revenu en rampant auprès de Dumbledore, le suppliant de faire quelque chose. Le directeur était venu la chercher. La crise qu'elle avait faite à Rogue. Si il n'y aurait pas eu le vieil homme entre elle et l'ancien Serpentard, Nathalie l'aurait étranglée à main nue. Maintenant Voldemort au courant, ce pourquoi elle se battait depuis tant d'année était sur fil de fer et menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Ne suffisait que d'un souffle pour que tout bascule.

Tout avait basculé ce soir. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy et d'autre assoiffé de pouvoir étaient venus torturer sa famille dans le but d'en apprendre plus. Elle ne pouvait parler. Ça aurait été le souffle de trop. Hier Nathalie avait fait le choix le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Elle avait du choisir entre Eden, Mirian et Remus ou James, Lily et Harry. Elle avait choisi les Potter. Ils devaient vivre. Pour le bien de tous. Elle avait condamné à mort sa famille par ce choix. Et ce n'était pas que métaphorique. Eden, Mirian et Remus n'était plus de ce monde.

Sur son lit, elle prit une bouffée d'air, trop grande. Ses côtes, douloureuses, grincèrent de mécontentement.

Nathalie eu un haut le cœur, réalisant ce fait. Son cœur frôla l'hystérie. Rationnellement, elle avait fait le bon choix. Harry Potter devait vivre. Alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Ce trou dans son cœur était si béant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il emmenait toute pensée à l'intérieur. Comme un trou noir gobant toute possibilité émotionnel autre que la douleur et le remord. Elle était une personne horrible. Qu'avait-elle fait par Merlin ?

Ses poumons s'emblèrent prendre en feu et le trou dans sa poitrine encourageait cette douleur.

Elle savait les évènements futurs. Elle allait finir par se réveillée, elle allait être déprimée, ses amis allaient l'épauler. Probablement qu'elle irait mieux même, qu'elle s'y ferait à la mort de l'amour de sa vie et de ses enfants….Chose qui, à cette simple pensé, donna un second haut le cœur à la jeune femme… Puis…on allait finir par la retrouvée, elle allait être torturée a nouveau. On la torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. Mais si Nathalie savait bien faire une chose c'était être têtu. Jamais elle ne parlerait.

Sa gorge était sèche, ses yeux ne pleuraient plus, ses mains serrèrent la couverture. Elle sentit la main de Selene se retirer de son bras, comme surprise.

Elle ne pouvait vivre ainsi. Sachant qu'elle avait tué sa famille. Sachant qu'elle allait devoir continuer à se battre…. seule.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Un dernier souffle.

Tout devint noir.

**Vos commentaires ! :) Jaimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

** Il ne reste que trois chapitre à cette fic ! :| Oh la la… ! Vos prédictions ? Vos inquiétudes ? Dites je suis curieuse ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Les conséquences de ce chapitre ce font sentir chez Selene et Sirius**

**Siria :)**


	26. Chez les Black

Bonjour!

Je suis ULTRA désolée du retard! Je suis a fond dans les études et lorsque je peut faire autre chose que des devoirs, j'en profite pour être loin de mon ordi!

Mais voici un -petit!- chapitre!

bonne lecture

Siria

**Chez les Black**

C'était une journée chaude de juillet. Les gens profitaient de des trente degré pour porter des pantalons courts,-t-shirt ou, pour les femmes, des robes. Le soleil crevait le ciel alors que les nuages se montraient absents. L'été s'annonçait chaud et même s'il était largement entamé, la chaleur ne semblait pas vouloir partir pour un long moment. En sortant de l'hôpital, Selene maudissait cette magnifique température. Pourquoi tout était joyeux et ensoleillé alors que, encore une fois, le mal de Voldemort était entré dans sa vie pour la détruire.

Sirius lui tenant doucement la main. Marchant d'un pas vif et trop rapide pour elle, il l'emmenait à l'extérieur de la sécurité magique de Ste-Mangouste. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était transplanée jusqu'à chez elle et s'enfouir sous ses couvertes. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'oublié les regards étonnés et étonné des gens, mais rien ne fonctionnait. L'état de quasi-hystérie dans lequel était et son incapacité à cessé ses larmes la rendait un peu visible aux yeux de tous. Elle détestait se montrer dans cet état épouvantable. Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'être autrement qu'elle-même….

Elle stoppa de marcher docilement lorsque Sirius fit de même, il se retourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle le voyait par ses yeux rouges. La détresse de son petit-ami ne fit qu'aggraver son état et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle sentit des bras forts et réconfortants contre elle et sa tête se posé délicatement contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait. Son cœur battait la chamade, il tremblait comme elle. Sensation désagréable mêlé à celui de se faire aspirer vers le néant. Ils étaient en train de transplanée.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Selene se défit de la main de Sirius, alla fermer docilement à double tour la porte d'entré –comme si ça allait changer quelque chose- et s'adossa à cette dernière. Soudain, le peu de dignité qu'elle avait réussi à garder à Ste-mangouste s'écroula et elle s'effondra en pleur au pas de la porte. Elle sentit Sirius s'asseoir à son tour et la prendre doucement par l'épaule. Il ne se retenait pas lui aussi. Tout deux pleuraient.

Selene n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était confirmé. Eden et Mirrian avaient été assassinés dans leur maison. Et Nathalie venait de mourir suite à ses blessures.

- R…Remus ? Demanda Selene en regardant Sirius d'un regard désespéré.

Dans sa panique de voir Nathalie mourir, la jeune femme n'avait même pas demandé des nouvelles de Remus. L'air épouvanté de Sirius le lui rappela et lui poigna le cœur. Cette famille ne pouvait pas se détruire comme ça. Ils avaient traversés tant de malheur…Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne lui aussi. Mais en même temps, valait-il mieux qu'il soit mort ? Elle ne s'imaginait pas annoncé à son ami la mort de sa fiancé et ses deux enfants…. Cette pensée brutale lui donna la nausée.

- Il va bien. Dit Sirius en essuyant ses larmes. Toujours endormis, mais il est stable.

Sa voix tremblait, Selene ne pu s'empêcher de le dénoter. Mais si sa situation aurait été pire, Sirius ne lui aurait pas mentit. Pas à se stade. Et comment avait-il fait pour se calmer si rapidement ?

- Mais une chance qu'il a envoyé un patronus à l'appartement avant de tomber inconscient. Sinon il n'y aurait pas survécu.

Ils étaient dans le lit ce matin là. S'étant réveillé plus tôt, ils en avaient profité pour s'étreindre langoureusement et lascivement. C'était alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle qu'un patronus apparu. La voix faible de Remus se faisait entendre, Selene se souvenait encore de la souffrance qu'elle trahissait. Trois phrases dites d'une voix faible. Trois phrases que Selene espérait ne pas être les dernières de son ami. «On a été attaqué. Vite venez. On ne va pas bien»

- Je ne comprends pas Sirius…Souffla Selene en essayant de se clamer. Les mangemorts tuent sans raison quiconque est sur leur passage… Pourquoi ont-ils laissés Nathalie et Remus vivant.

Elle revoyait la scène. Arrivant dans la maison des Lupins avec Sirius et Arthur Weasley. Ils avaient trouvé Remus inconscient qui respirait lourdement. Nathalie qui avait de larges blessures à la tête qui baignait dans son sang et les petits corps raides de deux enfants innocents assassinés.

- Je te paris ce que tu veux que c'est a cause de la foutue mission de Nathalie. Dit amèrement Sirius en posant sa tête sur la porte.

Il regardait au loin, l'air penseur. Selene se mordit les lèvres, pleurant silencieusement.

- Tu crois qu'il sait ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué

- Je suis persuadé que non. Dit-il piteusement. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu prendre de chance je suppose. Pauvre Remus…On n'aura jamais su ce que c'était…

_On n'aura jamais su ce que c'était_. Cette phrase entra en Selene comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. C'était comme la confirmation des médicomages. Nathalie était partie… mais elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle était vraiment morte. Une nouvelle crise de larme, elle senti Sirius la prendre par les épaules et la blottir contre lui. Le savoir près d'elle la rassurait un peu, mais n'enlevait pas le mal qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle devrait l'annoncée à Lily.

- Je me sens égocentrique Sirius. Pleura-t-elle. T…tout à l'heure…je ne voulais pas aller dans la chambre de Remus… P…parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille et me voit dans cet état. Je suis désoler Sirius. Retourne dans sa chambre. Il va tant avoir besoin de toi. Les enfants qui sont déclaré mort à leur maison, puis Nathalie qui succombe a ses blessures. Je… Il va avoir besoin de toi ! Va à l'hôpital Sirius… Je..je

- Calme-toi. Chuchota Sirius à son oreille en la berçant doucement. Calme-toi mon amour.

La situation était étrange pour Selene. Elle était assise devant la porte de leur appartement à être bercé par son petit-ami alors qu'elle était prise d'une crise de larme un peu exagéré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait par merlin ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Continua-t-il de sa voix calme tout en lui jouant doucement dans les cheveux. Dumbledore va renforcer la protection ici.

Ce qui n'était pas bête de la part du directeur. Après tout si les mangemorts avaient attaqué Remus et Nathalie et que Lily et James étaient en grand danger…logiquement ils seraient dans la liste des personnes à atteindre. Surtout que Sirius était le gardien des secrets des Potter…

-Peter veille sur James et Lily et j'ai déjà été fait le gardien du secret avec Lily et James. Enchaina Sirius, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

Peter était justement en train de procéder à la cérémonie en ce moment. En apprenant ce qui s'était passé chez les Lupins, Sirius avait appelé Peter pur qu'il parte tout de suite à leur nouvelle maison. Pas question de laisser la cérémonie attendre encore un instant de plus. Elle était censée être le soir, elle le serait en fin d'après midi…. Tout cela Selene n'en savait rien et Sirius trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, ce qui était un exploit assez considérable, et se contentait simplement de fermer les yeux. Il continua d'adopter sa voix calme –qu'il trouvait fausse- pour continuer à la rassuré. Depuis neuf heures ce matin, il avait l'impression de vivre dans une bulle hermétique et que tout ce qu'il faisait ou entendait n'avait plus aucun sens tout en ayant une logique implacable. Il avait l'impression de se regarder vivre. C'était si désagréable.

- Okay. Souffla doucement Selene en essayant d'adopter une voix calme. Tu as raison.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Sirius la regarda, les yeux rougis, mais l'air beaucoup plus calme qu'elle. Comment faisait-il pour gérer cette situation aussi froidement ? Il ne le savait pas.

- Mais va à Ste-mangouste Sirius. Dit Selene. S'il te plait… Remus va vraiment avoir besoin de toi.

Sirius regarda les yeux de Selene. Ils étaient remplis de chagrin et de supplications. À quoi pensait-elle pour faire cette remarque ? S'était-elle au moins vu ? Jamais il ne la laisserait dans cet état. Et puis… Il avait l'impression de vivre trop d'émotion en même temps pour être capable d'en sentir une. Comme si elles faisaient une compétition pour savoir laquelle il devrait ressentir et que la bataille n'avait pas été gagnée dans aucun clan. Il sait qu'il devrait avoir peur, qu'il devrait être en colère, qu'il devrait être terrifié. Mais il en était incapable. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était de pleurer. Mais il avait pleuré d'impuissance face à l'état de sa petite-amie. Pas à cause de ce qui se passait…. Enfin…pas totalement. Tout cela le rendait tellement mal. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer à Selene. Elle était trop fragile pour le moment et s'il craquerait…elle craquerait… Il avait simplement peur du jour où tout éclaterait…

- Remus était dans un état stable quand nous sommes partit. Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Selene. Je sais que, une fois calmée, tu vas vouloir aller le voir. Alors je préfère être avec toi et être la pour toi pour qu'ensemble on lui annonce.

Il sentit Selene figer dans ses bras et trembler légèrement.

_- Tu_ veux lui dire ?

Bien sur que non ! Annoncer à un de ses meilleurs amis que son monde venait de s'écrouler était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Surtout pas à Remus. Il avait enfin réussi à accepté ce qu'il était et avait réussi à se bâtir une vie normale. Pourquoi tout lui devait être enlevé ? Ce pauvre type n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Et c'est lui, Sirius Black, qui allait être le prophète de malheur pour son ami… À cette idée, une impression de rage et d'impuissance aurait du le prendre. Mais rien. Le néant. Il continua de jouer dans les cheveux de Selene.

Un crac sonore se fit alors entendre dans le salon, le foyer, pourtant éteint, venait de s'allumer. Des flammes vertes selon la lueur qui était projetée sur les murs. Selene avait sursauté et relevée la tête. Sirius se leva d'un mouvement sec et alla regarder dans le foyer qu'il regarda avec horreur.

- Va chez James ! Vite !

Sirius regarda Selene qui le regardait, très confuse. Alors qu'elle se relevait, il se retourna d'un mouvement vif vers la porte. Il bouillait. Sa petite-ami tenta de voir qui venait de parler, mais il était déjà partit. Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Il regarda Selene, il la prit par la taille, l'embrassa et quitta l'appartement en un moment.

Une fois dehors, il ne remarqua pas que la nuit était déjà entamée.

Une fois sa moto enfourchée, Sirius décolla dans le ciel, ne remarquant pas que Selene le regardait par la fenêtre, inquiète.

****

**Voila le chapitre! Désolée de sa petitesse et de la longeure du délai! Plus que deux chapitre à cette fic, je vais tenter de vous montrer la fin bientot!**

**Prochain chapitre: La version de Peter de l'évènement**

**Bonne journée :) **

**Siria  
**


	27. Chez Pettigrew

Bonjour a tous !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fanfic ! Le dernier est déjà en route, j'appréhende grandement le moment où je metterai le point final….mais pour l'instant…

Bonne lecture !

**Chez Pettigrew**

_«Lily et James Potter se trouve a Godric Hollow» _

Un écho désagréable répétait sans cesse cette phrase dans l'esprit de Peter. Il y a déjà une heure qu'il venait d'annoncer à son maitre l'adresse d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Cette idée, formulée ainsi, lui déplaisait fortement. La façon dont on lui avait présenté les choses était beaucoup plus simple et moins culpabilisante. Pourtant, bien qu'il tente de se rappeler les mots précis, seuls ceux impliquant trahisons et meilleur ami revenaient dans sa tête. Histoire de faire passer le stress qui le tiraillait, il frappa avec son pied dans une boite qui se trouvait par terre. Un bruit d'enfer se fit entendre, le jeune homme ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il y avait là dedans.

- Arrête ça tu veux ! Lâcha Corwood à moitié endormis dans un fauteuil.

Peter ne dénota pas et continua sa réflexion en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Karkaroff et Narcissa Malfoy ne tournèrent même pas leur regard vers les deux autres hommes dans la pièce et continuaient leurs conversations à voix basse. Peter étouffa. La pièce était petite, il faisait chaud et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le respect d'aucune des personnes dans cette salle. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais avec les maraudeurs… Peter ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas pensé ainsi. C'était se torturé pour rien. Il avait bien agis et le sacrifice de James serait pour la bonne cause. _La _bonne cause.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était fortement étonné. Il aurait cru qu'une fois au courant de l'adresse de ceux qui nuirait à son ascension, Voldemort se serait précipité pour les éliminé. Pourtant il était dans la pièce adjacente à la sienne et attendait patiemment, regardant le feu de bois avec intensité. Il n'avait que lever la tête, eu un faible sourire sous ses allures de serpents, vaguement féliciter le jeune homme et était retourner à la contemplation du bois qui crépitait. Peter se souvint de la lueur des flammes dans les yeux de serpent de Voldemort et en eu des frissons.

Le temps paraissait long. Trop long pour ce qu'il paraissait réellement.

- Veux tu bien arrêter de soupirer comme ça ! Grogna Corwood. C'est énervant à la fin.

Peter ravala une remarque, sachant très bien le peu d'impact qu'elle aurait et les grandes représailles qu'elle risquait d'apporter. La zizanie entre les mangemorts était la dernière chose à faire, à vivre. Surtout en ce moment cruciale. Après tout, d'ici la fin de la soirée, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait enfin prendre sa vraie place dans le monde de la sorcellerie et contrecarrait le seul obstacle qui était potentiellement dangereux à son ascension. Bien sur, Peter savait que cela concernait Lily et James, mais ignorait ce que Rogue avait relaté au maitre. Seul un petit groupe le savait. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'était que les Potter risquaient la perte du Seigneur s'ils n'étaient pas arrêter à temps. Peter se doutait fortement que James était au centre des inquiétudes. Il avait toujours été le plus fort et le plus malin à l'école. Son ami maniait des sorts que lui-même n'arrivait pas à imaginer et ce sans la moindre pratique. Si au début cela avait été éreintant, il avait fini par avoir une grande admiration pour le sorcier qu'il côtoyait. Jamais James ne l'avait laisser tomber lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide dans ses cours ni dans sa transformation d'animagi. Il était donc normal qu'il soit celui qui affronterait celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Jamais James ne l'avait laissé tomber… pourquoi le faisait-il alors ? Non ! Pas encore ! Il ne devait pas penser ainsi ! Torture inutile en ces moments troublés. Le doute était normal, combattre ce doute montrait la vraie puissance de l'homme. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. C'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Ah ! Fit la voix de Voldemort derrière la porte. Bellatrix, Lucius, Rosier !

Les gens dans la salle où se trouvait Peter figea, tout comme lui. S'il avait été possible de ne pas respirer, tous l'auraient fait. C'était –enfin- le moment.

- Que nous apportes-tu ? Demanda la voix sifflante du maitre.

Il eu un silence. Peter était curieux de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette salle. Mais son instinct de survis lui conseillait le contraire.

- Le plan à été un échec total. Fit timidement la voix de Lucius.

Voldemort soupira sèchement, il eu un silence. Les mangemorts devaient se demander s'ils continuaient leur rapport ou attendaient la foudre. Voyant qu'aucun mot n'était prononcé, Bellatrix poursuivit.

- Toute la petite famille était la. Dit-elle avec dégout. Naturellement, elle n'a pas voulu parler. Nous avons du torturer son mari devant ses yeux, histoire qu'elle craque. (Bellatrix ria faiblement) Mais elle n'a pas cédé la sotte. Nous avons du utiliser la force, mais elle s'est évanouis avant de nous apprendre quelque chose.

- Nous avons laissé son mari vivant, fit Rosier, il en sait peut-être aussi long qu'elle. Il parlera probablement, son esprit est beaucoup plus faible.

- Mais histoire de prouver que nous ne plaisantions pas, nous avons tué leurs enfants. Dit fièrement Bellatrix.

Le feu crépita dans un silence morne après cette affirmation.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda simplement Voldemort.

- M…maitre. Fit Rosier, soudainement hésitant. C'est là que repose tout le problème.

- Avant même que nous puissions les apporter, Dumbledore et son sale ordre est arrivé et….

Un coup sourd coupa Lucius qui tentait de s'expliquer. Peter trembla. Il ignorait de quelle famille il s'agissait et préféra en rester ainsi. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que Bellatix et ses acolytes avaient réellement fait subir à ces pauvres âmes. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils avaient trouver Remus et Nathalie inconscient dans leur maison, forçant ainsi les Potter à devancer la cérémonie de gardien du secret. Pourtant, Bellatrix, Malfoy et Rosier avaient échoués, Voldemort devait être en train de leur faire payé. Il hurlait des injures que les cris des mangemorts –subissant probablement le doloris- poussaient. Une envie de vomir vint aux lèvres de Peter.

- Non seulement vous l'avez perdue mais avec vos tortures à la noix vous l'avez tuer ! Ragea Voldemort. Bande d'incapable de ….

Une fois de plus la voix fut enterrée par les cris. Peter entendit Narcissa reniflé. Étrangement, il ne ressenti aucun élan de compassion. Un froid envahis la pièce aussitôt que le visage de Voldemort apparu dans le cadre de la porte, maintenant ouvert. On pouvait voir les corps des trois mangemorts qui haletaient encore de douleur. Personne n'osait rien faire, tous avaient entendu sa colère dans l'autre pièce.

- Aller vous mettre en place. Tonna Voldemort en regardant chacune des personnes dans la salle. Ce n'est pas le moment de rien faire. C'est l'heure.

Sans même dénier regarder Peter –qui a son avis avait rendu le plan possible- Le Seigneur des ténèbres quitta la pièce alors que tous retenaient encore leur souffle. Un frisson parcouru encore l'échine du jeune homme. Pourtant, cette fois, ce n'était pas la peur. Ce n'était pas l'excitation. C'était le dégout. Voldemort s'en allait tuer James, Lily et Harry Potter et il n'essayait pas de lui en empêcher, il le laissait faire. Il avait même fièrement contribué.

Que venait-il de faire ?

Alors que personne ne bougeait encore, Peter releva la tête, regarda la porte par lequel celui à qui il avait prêté serment venait de disparaitre et pris une grande respiration. Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à cinq, histoire de se donner du courage, et quitta la pièce en courant. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'il franchissait les diverses barrière magique qui l'empêchait de transplaner dans la propriété. Une fois franchies, il transplana jusque chez lui, couru vers la cheminé et pris de la poudre de cheminette. Il figea. Pourquoi ne pas aller directement parler ? Cette question fut-elle à peine penser qu'elle fut répondue : la peur et la honte. Jamais il ne pourrait tout dire à Sirius en face. Il jeta donc de sa main tremblante la poudre dans le feu, des flammes vertes apparurent, Peter s'y mis la tête directement. Il vit l'appartement de Sirius. Du moins, le salon. Vide. Pourtant, il entendait des pleurs de femme. Probablement Selene. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Était-ce le moment de ce poser la question ? Non. Il y avait plus urgent. Voldemort agissait vite. Le visage de Sirius apparu, il lui dit rapidement d'aller chez James. Incapable de regarder plus longtemps son ami, il se retira la tête du feu, coupant ainsi la communication.

Maintenant assis dans son salon, le cœur qui battait comme vingt, Peter tentait de reprendre ses esprits. La confusion lui brouillait tout sens pratique et il tentait de se calmer. Haletant, il passa une main sur son front en sueur, incapable de retrouver son souffle. L'air qui entrait dans ses poumons semblait être des lames de rasoirs aiguisés qui lui coupait l'intérieur tout entier.

Une constatation lui frappa l'esprit. Une nouvelle envie de vomir. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-il averti Sirius ? Il allait se rendre chez James et déjà il serait trop tard. Son ami était probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était. Sirius allait se demander pourquoi il l'avait averti d'aller là-bas. Il allait comprendre…. Il allait découvrir qu'il était un mangemort.

Depuis plusieurs mois il avait réussi a berner l'Ordre du phénix en entier, ce traitre de Rogue et même Dumbledore. Personne ne savait qu'il appartenait maintenant au Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais un moment de panique, un doute, lui avait fait complètement anéantir ses efforts. Il aurait du faire taire le doute, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'aurait pas du laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il avait été faible une fois de plus et cela allait lui couter son rôle d'espion, chose dont il était faire de faire au sein des mangemort.

Alors que la marque des ténèbres planait sur Godric Hollow, Peter était arrivé sous le regard apeuré de Sirius. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici, il n'en avait pas la plus traitresse idée. Il se souvenait d'être dans son salon, maintenant le voila ici. Ses pensées l'y avaient mené probablement…. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait présentement, c'était un mur et tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les cris de Sirius. Il avait effectivement compris. Des moldus regardaient discrètement la scène qui se produisait, se demandant pourquoi un homme acculait un autre au mur.

Il était pris. Comme un rat. Sans faire de mauvais jeux de mot.

Il ne voulait pas voir le regard accusateur de son ami. Il ne voulait pas que son vrai visage apparaisse au monde entier. Le seigneur des ténèbres venait de tuer les seuls personnes capables de l'arrêter, c'était un grand jour pour les mangemort. Il ne pouvait se faire tuer, pas ce soir. Et Sirius allait le faire. Après tout, James Potter, son meilleur ami, venait d'être assassiner. Il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était pour cela qu'il était devenu un servant de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

La peur qui le tenaillait vint procurer un large frisson à Peter qui se tourna vers son ami. Alors qu'il hurlait des accusations contre Sirius d'avoir trahis Lily et James, il sorti discrètement sa baguette de sa poche. Le regard incrédule de Sirius en dit long sur sa surprise. Un éclair lumineux aveugla la rue. Au résultat, Sirius était le seul debout, une dizaine de moldus gisait mort sur le sol. Un doigt sanglant encore chaud sur le sol. Des policier moldus, qui avait vu la scène au loin accoururent et plaquèrent le jeune homme au sol.

Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance, trop occupé à fixer un rat qui s'enfuyait dans les ténèbres.

****

**C'est presque la fin les amis…plus qu'un chapitre DEJA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :( **

**Vos commentaires/reviews svp ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Le dernier…la même soirée….maintenant vécu par Lily et James…. **

**Xxx **

**  
Siria**


	28. Chez les Potter

Bonjour a tous !

La fin de ma première année de BAC ma pris beaucoup de temps, désoler du retard, Voila la fin de la fic !

Bonne lecture !

**Chez les Potter **

- On ne devrait pas être ici…

James soupira, ne répondant rien. Lily répétait cette phrase toutes les cinq minutes depuis le début de la journée. Elle tenait sans cesse Harry dans ses bras pour se rassurée, pour se convaincre qu'elle vivait dans la réalité. Ses cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient les nombreuses nuits d'insomnie qu'elle croyait lui cachée. Elle était inquiète. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'était tout comme elle et ne pouvait lui dire que tout allait bien. C'était l'enfer, le cauchemar.

- Tu sais bien que oui. Fis James après que sa douce se soit assise près de lui. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la ferma immédiatement, il avait raison, elle le savait. Regardant les braises du feu qui crépitait, James se demanda pourquoi ils avaient allumés le foyer. Le mois de juillet était chaud, surtout cette année. Il l'avait fait de manière si mécanique qu'il ne se rappelait même pas quand il l'avait allumé Pourtant, il n'avait pas le moindre envie d'éteindre ces flammes, elles l'aidaient a perdre son regard dans quelque choses sans que ça ne soit les yeux tristes et inquiet de sa femme.

- Je sais. Maugréa Lily.

Elle serra Harry contre elle, le petit qui dormait déjà se blotti encore plus contre sa mère, cherchant la douceur maternelle. James souhaita involontairement que le petit ne ressente pas toute la crainte de sa mère, mais c'était chose impossible. Elle tremblait tant.

- Va porter Harry dans le berceau chéri. Tu as enfin réussi a l'endormir.

Après une longue hésitation, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. James la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lent. Une fois sa douce disparu de son regard, James se passa les mains dans la figures et pris un grand respire. Il étouffait dans cette si petite maison. De passer d'un manoir à quelques pièces et un escalier était contraignant pour lui, surtout depuis qu'il se savait emprisonner à l'intérieur sans possibilité de sortir.

- Pourquoi Sirius ne nous contacte-t-il pas ? Raisonna la voix de Lily plus loin.

James ne pouvait en vouloir a son épouse, ce manque de communication le rendait fou. Ce matin, il avait reçu la visite de Dubledore qui leur avait appris l'attaque chez les Lupin. De savoir son ami inconscient et Nathalie sérieusement amochés les avaient totalement anéantis. La peur qui habitait en James depuis que Nathalie leur avait parlé de la prophétie remonta à la surface et annihila tout sens de raisonnement. Il n'osait même pas accepter la mort des enfants, c'était tout simplement impossible. Son cœur manqua un bond lorsqu'il eu transposé ce qui s'était passé a sa propre famille. James savait que sa vie sans Lily lui était impossible et sans Harry encore moins. Mais alors qu'il s'élançait pour aller à l'hôpital, le directeur le stoppa vivement dans sa démarche : ils devaient rester à la maison. Tout comme Lily, cette situation lui avait semblé le comble du ridicule. Ils devaient aller rejoindre leurs amis.

_«Nathalie est dans cette état et a mis sa propre famille en péril pour vous protéger, ce serait totalement anéantir les sacrifices qu'elle a fait pour vous»_

James frissonna au souvenir des paroles de Dumbledore. Elles étaient d'une dureté et d'une véracité effrayante. Une vraie douche froide.

Lily revint et aussitôt James la pris dans ses bras. Lily, tendu comme un manche de balais, se laissa prendre et ferma les yeux. Elle était plus forte que ce que James n'aurait cru. Depuis l'annonce, il guettait la moindre faille qui la ferait craquée. Mais Lily restait forte, restait droite. Oui, elle était inquiète. N'importe quel humain le serait. Mais elle n'avait ni crié, ni versé de larme. À la cérémonie du Fidelas, elle avait fait preuve d'une noblesse digne du plus grand Gryffondor qu'elle était. James était fier de sa femme, même s'il savait que tout cela n'était qu'une façade et que dès qu'ils auraient des nouvelles elle s'écraserait pour de bon.

Elle avait même remis en doute l'idée que Peter soit leur gardien. Il s'en était légèrement attendu. Depuis le début de son idée il avait deviné les futures réticences de Lily. Mais il y avait un non-dit qu'il y aurait des traitres et on ne pouvait faire confiances qu'a peu de gens. Sirius aurait été le gardien idéal, ce qui en faisait une victime potentielle pour les mangemort. Déjà très mal à l'idée que Nathalie sacrifiait sans cesse son bonheur personnel au détriment de leur protection, il refusait de délibérément exposé son ami à plus de danger. Impliquer Remus dans toute cette histoire aurait été d'une idiotie hors-normes, surtout après les supplications de Nathalie de ne rien révélé sur la prophétie a son fiancés. Peter était donc la meilleur des solutions. Fidel ami, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'on le choisirait. Toute personne connaissant bien les maraudeurs aurait naturellement vu Sirius ou Remus comme de meilleurs choix. Non pas que Peter était un moins bon ami, il était simplement plus effacé, plus naïf. Personne ne le soupçonnerait, ce qui était le but de la manœuvre.

Et avec tout ce qui se passait, Dumbledore avait insisté pour que la cérémonie se déroule le plus rapidement possible, après quoi ils devraient rester dans leurs maison, jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarter. Quelques protestations plus tard, le directeur promis de demander à Sirius de les tenir au courant des déroulements à Ste-Mangouste.

Lily renifla, elle lutait contre les larmes. James lui embrassa le sommet du crane et alla nouer ses doigts dans ceux de celle qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il vit l'alliance qu'elle portait depuis maintenant un an, son cœur se calma l'espace d'un moment.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda James, incapable de supporter le silence qui régnait.

- À nous…À notre avenir. Répondit Lily en fermant les yeux, tête appuyé contre le torse de James.

- Et ?

- Je veux d'autres enfants. Dès que la situation se calme, j'aimerais qu'on se réessaye.

James sourit. C'était ce qui avait de merveilleux avec Lily, en situation de crise, elle ne pensait ni a la mort ni au désespoir. Elle pensait au bonheur, à la vie future. C'était ça…ou elle mentait. Mais en ce moment, James s'en contrebalançait.

- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre encore un peu.

- La… (Lily se mordit la lèvre) Le départ de Miriann et Eden remet les choses en perspective.

James tentait vivement d'enlever la douleur qui s'était installé dans sa poitrine. Incapable d'imaginer le moment où ils allaient devoir l'annoncer à Remus et Nathalie. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir fait la macabre découverte de ces deux petits corps inanimé, il aurait sans doute été incapable de quitter Harry suite à sa. Il vit Lily lever la tête et lui faire un sourire d'excuse, elle vint l'embrasser doucement pour se faire pardonner. La douleur se déversa dans le baiser que James rendit à son épouse. C'était l'un des plus passionnée et des plus enflammé qu'il ne lui avait donné.

Tout s'enchaina. Lily répondit de nouveau a ce baiser. Il la sentit vibré. Ses doigts sous sa chemise. Ses mains sur sa poitrine Elle qui jouait avec la boucle de ceinture. Le gout de sa peau. Le froissement des tissus. Un coussin qui tombe. Lily qu'il dépose sur le plancher. Un après-midi d'amour.

Il était seize heures lorsque la vie repris son cours. Les pleurs d'Harry remirent les tourtereaux sur terre et ils recommencèrent a vivre. Lily préparait le souper alors que James jouait avec son fils. On aurait pu croire à une famille normale sans épée de Damoclès qui pendait à leur tête. Ce que James voulait. Pour Lily, pour Harry. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser abattre. C'était bien plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Mais ils essayaient. Et bien que son esprit demeurait alerte et en questionnement de ce manque de nouvelles de la part de son ami, James touchait un moment de normalité qui lui procurait le plus grand bien.

_Clic_

James leva les yeux vers Lily qui semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Il fabulait. Le moindre bruit lui était suspicieux. Il le savait. Pourtant, le doute n'était pas un luxe qu'il pouvait ce payé aujourd'hui. Avec un air calme et rassurant, il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit au salon. Rien. C'est dans le vestibule qu'une ombre noir se tenait majestueusement et deux yeux en formes de serpent le regardaient avec intensité.

C'était la fin.

- Lily, prend Harry vite…

**Taratattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**C'est la fin les amis. J'ai le cœur lourd de dire au revoir aux personnages de cette fic, j'ai passé trois merveilleuses années à écrire deux histoires avec eux et ils me manquerons énormément. **

**Merci a ceux qui on laissé des commentaires, bien souvent constructif, à l'histoire. Vos mots m'on aidé a continuer et m'ont fait avancée alors que je n'avais plus la motivation nécessaire pour continuer.**

**Pas de prochain chapitre, qu'un immence, ÉNORME, merci. **

**Xxx **

**Siria**


End file.
